Ryan and Horatio
by daxy
Summary: Ryan and Horatio have a steady relationship going. But they meet new challenges and their level of trust for each other is questioned. Sequel to I'm not as think as you drunk I am. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ryan and Horatio have a steady relationship going. But they meet new challenges and their level of trust for each other is questioned. Sequel to I'm not as think as you drunk I am. SLASH**

**Pairing: Horatio & Ryan**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Lots of gay sex, fluff, bad language and love.**

**Inspirational quote: **_Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'- __**Erich Fromm**_

_**AN: I do have to admit that not writing about Ryan and Horatio is hard and since it seems my readers want more after "What's your fantasy?" I will write a final story about the two men. But be aware that this is the last sequel I'll write about them.**_

_**Now, a word of warning; this story is right now, NOT first priority when it comes to updates. "Canada Confessions" and "Sometimes Love Is Right In Front Of You" are priority. But, I will try to update once a week, it seems my energy to write has returned to me and when I don't write I seem to be going slightly crazy. **_

**-I-**

Ryan was pinned against the shower wall and kissed deeply. He moaned and felt his cock harden as his lover's erection rubbed against him. Horatio grinded his hard manhood against Ryan and pinched his nipples. The younger man opened his eyes saw the lust in Horatio's eyes, the redhead was like a predator that had just spotted his prey.

"Uh, H!" Ryan groaned as he felt a digit get pressed inside him.

Horatio smirked and got down on his knees. He took Ryan's hard cock into his mouth and sucked on the head. Ryan braced himself against the wall and let his eyes close. Horatio smirked and used his free hand to rub the insides of the younger mans' thighs.

Ryan thought he would explode at the feeling of being inside the older man's hot mouth and have one digit pressed inside him; rubbing his prostate. He cried out in pleasure as Horatio added a second digit and on the same time took his whole length into his mouth.

"Fuck!"

Ryan's knees buckled and Horatio steadied him as well as he could with only one hand. He glanced up at Ryan and the brunette opened his eyes.

"Oh god!"

Ryan was so close; he knew he would come soon with the way Horatio sucked and licked his cock. Horatio could feel Ryan's pre-cum and he let go of the hard member before Ryan came.

"H!"

Horatio smirked and started stroking himself. Ryan looked down and watched Horatio's hand as the older man pleased himself. Horatio knew how much Ryan loved it when he stroked himself and he did it slowly, just to tease him.

"Fuck me, please!" Ryan groaned as his lover added a third digit.

It wasn't enough that the two of them had done it twice the night before, Horatio just had to take him in the morning too. They were already ten minutes late for work.

"Uh, uh!"

Horatio finally couldn't wait anymore and lubed up his throbbing cock. He slowly thrusted inside Ryan and let him envelope him. Ryan wrapped his legs around Horatio and let the redhead take his weight.

"Oh Ryan!"

"Ah, yes!"

Horatio grabbed the younger man's hips and started thrusting fast and hard. With every thrust his cock hit Ryan's spot and Ryan cried out in pleasure. Horatio bit his lower lip to keep from crying out too loud as he slid in and out of Ryan's warm body.

The feeling of being enveloped by the younger man was amazing and Horatio's nails dug into Ryan's hips.

"Harder, uh, harder!" Ryan begged.

Horatio started thrusting as hard as he could and Ryan knew he would be limping afterwards. But god, it felt good! Horatio's hard member inside him was unbelievable and Ryan was breathing hard.

"Uh, you feel so good!" Horatio moaned.

He let his head fall back as he felt his climax come closer and he wrapped a hand around Ryan's length to make sure he came with him.  
>"Jesus H!" Ryan cried out.<p>

He started to thrust into Horatio's hands and Horatio felt the younger man's cock twitch as he too was close to his climax.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Ryan moaned.

"Uh yes!" Horatio gasped.

Ryan came with a groan all over Horatio's hand and the older man was quick to follow as he shot his seed deep inside Ryan. Then they collapsed on the floor and panted.

"You know, the purpose of a shower is not to get sweaty." Ryan said.

"It's your fault."

"How?"

"You look so sexy when your hair is messy from sleep and the way you wiggle your ass when you walked in here." Horatio grinned, "I had to teach you a lesson."

"Well, one lesson might not be enough." Ryan winked and kissed his lover deeply.

One year they had been together now and things were going good and steady. They stood up and finished their shower before hurrying to get to work. As they exited the bedroom after they had got dressed they found Kyle and Ryan's biological father, Roger, sitting in the stairwell, waiting for them.

"You guys are like rabbits!" Kyle exclaimed, "Twice last night and now once this morning. Will we get any sleep?"

Ryan and Horatio blushed crimson and Roger laughed. He was staying at Horatio and Ryan's place because his apartment was being renovated.

"Sorry son. We'll be quieter from now on." Horatio said timidly.

"At least until I move out." Kyle said.

He had found his own apartment only a block away and was moving in just a few weeks. His ME training was going great and he was Alexx's assistant. He was 21 already and Ryan knew it was a little hard for Horatio to see his son move out and be on his own.

Father and son really had come a long way since they had first found each other.

"Are you sure you're not too rough with each other?" Roger asked, just as the two lovers were leaving.

"Yes, why?" Ryan asked.

"You're limping." Roger smirked.

Ryan blushed and left. Horatio rolled his eyes as Kyle laughed at Ryan's reaction. Kyle and Roger were having too much fun teasing the two lovers.

"Good bye." Horatio said and closed the door.

"Do they honestly believe that we can hear them?" Roger asked.

The walls were thick in the house and Kyle and Roger rarely heard the two men during their lovemaking.

"Yep, for being such smart men they're really dumb sometimes." Kyle grinned.

**-I-**

Calleigh practically had to drag Ryan out of the lab for lunch. Horatio was at a meeting with the Chief and Ryan had found something he had to process.

"After lunch Ryan! The evidence isn't going anywhere." Calleigh said and pulled at Ryan's arm.

Ryan fell of the chair and stood up.

"Okay, you made your point clear. Lunch it is." He smiled.

Calleigh sighed in relief and still dragged him outside where the rest of the team was waiting. Ryan got one look from Alexx and apologized for his poor eating habits.

"You take after Horatio on that." Alexx said, "I swear, you two are going to be the death of me."

"It's not that bad Alexx. By barely eating Ryan won't have to work out to get rid of those extra pounds." Eric said innocently.

"Extra pounds?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, you know what we're talking about." Walter said and Eric nodded.

Ryan frowned and looked at himself as they all sat down by a table at their favorite diner, just a few minutes away from the lab.

"I have no extra pounds." He said.

"Not anymore, since you don't eat." Eric said, "But if you start eating… well, let's just say you'll have to work out."

"Ryan baby, don't listen to them. You have no extra pounds. Besides what's wrong with that?" Alexx smiled.

"It's not like Eric work out either." Natalia said.

"I do, you see Ca… I mean;_ I_ have a special work out." Eric said.

Nobody missed the looks between Calleigh and Eric and as they laughed, the two of them blushed.

"We were going to tell you!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I think we all know what kind of a workout you two do." Natalia laughed.

"It's not what you think." Eric said.

"Oh really?" Everyone chorused.

"We… Calleigh and I, do yoga among other things." Eric explained.

"Is that what they call it?" Walter asked.

"Horatio and I just call it running on the treadmill." Ryan teased.

Eric and Calleigh blushed. Everyone loved to tease them and they were so obvious about their feelings.

After lunch they went back to the lab and Ryan could finally process a piece of evidence that he had wanted to process before lunch. When he felt two hands on each shoulder he smiled and looked up into the blue eyes of his lover.

"Hi, I missed you all day." Ryan said.

"Ryan I was gone for three hours."

"So?"

"You're right. Three hours is a long time. Think of all the stuff we could have been doing together in the supply closet instead of being apart." Horatio smirked.

Ryan's mind was filled with dirty images and he growled at the older man. Horatio knew exactly how to turn him on and then leave him in a semi-aroused state for the rest of the shift.

"I could have sucked you off and made you cum while screaming my name." Horatio whispered and started stroking Ryan's hardening bulge.

"Horatio." Ryan growled and gasped as Horatio squeezed his bulge.

"You are so hot and ready to go. You want me to take you right here?" Horatio smirked.

"Uh, H." Ryan moaned.

Horatio let his fingers touch the hard bulge and he pulled down Ryan's zipper. Ryan yelped as he felt his lover's hand inside his boxers and on his throbbing cock.

"You want me to suck you right here?" Horatio whispered and kissed Ryan's neck.

"Uh, yes!" Ryan groaned.

"Too bad it won't happen." Horatio grinned and stepped away from Ryan.

He walked around to the other side of the table and smirked evilly. Before Ryan could say anything, Horatio's phone rang and the expression on his face let Ryan know they had a crime scene to process.

"We'll be right there." Horatio said and hung up, "Time to work."

"You expect me to work now?" Ryan asked and nodded towards his still very hard bulge.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Horatio smirked and left.

Ryan growled incoherent words as he zipped up his pants and tried to get himself under control before he joined the team at the crime scene. His lover could expect one hell of a payback when they got home.

**-I-**

Horatio barely made it inside the house before he was pinned against the door by his lover. Ryan kissed him hard and held the older man's hands above his head. Horatio felt himself respond immidiately and his manhood hardened as Ryan grinded himself against him.

"Uh Ryan? What if Kyle or Roger comes home?" Horatio panted.

Ryan didn't answer; instead he got down on his knees and pulled the redhead's pants and boxers down. Horatio's knees almost buckled as the younger man took his erect member into his hot mouth and sucked slowly. He grabbed a fistful of his lover's hair and moaned.

"Oh Ryan!"

Ryan smirked and sucked faster, while one hand fondled the other man's balls. He knew his lover was close to climax, but he wasn't about to let him come just yet.

"Ah!" Horatio gasped.

His eyes widened as he felt Ryan put a cock ring on him and then stand up. Ryan pulled Horatio in for a deep kiss and then stroked his lover slowly.

"Fuck Ryan! You're bad." Horatio growled.

"You teased me all day, this is payback." Ryan whispered.

He was just about to unzip his own pants when they heard the sound of a car door closing. Horatio hurried to the bedroom and Ryan peeked through the kitchen window to see who it was. Roger. Ryan loved his dad, but the man sometimes had the worst timing in the world.

"I'm home!" Roger called as he entered the house.

Ryan willed his erection to go down before he went to greet his dad.

"Hi dad, bye dad!" He said and hurried to the bedroom.

"Whoa, wait a minute Ryan!" Roger exclaimed, "What's the hurry?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Ryan said quickly.

"The bathroom is over there." Roger said and pointed at the door that Ryan had passed already.

"Right… dad, I'm really busy. I have paperwork that needs to be done tomorrow." Ryan said, "H is working late too."

Roger smiled and nodded and Ryan went inside the bedroom. He gulped hard when he saw his naked lover on the bed, with an erect cock and a smirk that told Ryan that the older man was thinking about one thing only.

"Are you going to have your payback now?" He asked.

Ryan growled and straddled his lover. He pulled out a pair handcuffs from the nightstand drawer and cuffed his lover to the headboard.

"You have to be quiet, dad-"

"Roger thinks I'm at work." Horatio interrupted, "I heard you."

"Maybe I should put a gag over your mouth." Ryan said.

"Why?"

"Because I'll make you scream." Ryan smirked.

Horatio's eyes darkened with passion and Ryan knew that if he didn't gag his lover, Roger would know what they were up too. The only problem was… they didn't have any gag.

"You don't have anything to use." Horatio said.

"I'll have to use my hand." Ryan said, "And then one day we'll have to buy a gag from _Artie's Adult Playground_."

"Oh so this won't be the only time you'll make me scream?" Horatio teased, "You see; I thought you were the screamer."

"Not tonight." Ryan grinned.

He got undressed and straddled his lover again. He could feel Horatio's hard length press against his back and he smirked. Ryan kissed the redhead's lips and then moved down to his neck and finally his chest. His hands slid up and down his chest and over his nipples. Horatio squirmed and arched his back, begging Ryan for more.

"So impatient." Ryan teased and sucked on his lover's nipple.

Horatio gasped and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning to loud. Horatio eyed Ryan's hardening member and licked his lips. Ryan kissed his way down Horatio's stomach and crouched down so his face was just by his lover's hard cock.

"Want me to suck it?" He asked.

Horatio could only nod and he cried out as Ryan took the head of his erection into his mouth. Ryan quickly put a hand over the older man's mouth and it was a good choice, as it turned out that Horatio had a hard time keeping quiet. Ryan slowly took the whole length into his hot mouth and Horatio arched his back and started thrusting. With his free hand, Ryan pressed him down against the bed.

He was so turned on by Horatio's muffled moans of pleasure and he felt his own member twitch. He stopped sucking and sat up.

"Ready for more?" He asked and removed his hand from the redhead's mouth.

"Oh yes." Horatio panted.

Ryan grinned and took the lube off the nightstand. Horatio breathed hard and moaned when Ryan pushed a lubed digit inside him. Ryan needed both hands to prepare his lover, so Horatio had no choice but to force himself to keep quiet.

"More." He moaned low.

Ryan just chuckled and when he hit Horatio's prostate with his digit, the older man cried out. Ryan hushed him and smirked. Horatio was sweating and panting, he needed more and he pushed against his lover.

Ryan added a second digit and then stroked his lover's cock. Horatio couldn't decide if he should thrust into his lover's hand or push against his digits.

"Uh!" He moaned.

"I can't wait to be inside you, H." Ryan grinned.

He added a third digit and nudged Horatio's spot, making the older man squirm with pleasure. Horatio tried to pull his arms down to touch his throbbing manhood and turn Ryan over to pound him. Ryan smirked when he saw his lover try and fail to move his arms.

He lubed up his own aching member and pulled his digits out just before he pushed his cock inside the older man. Horatio cried out as Ryan's hard length hit his prostate and Ryan was quick to cover his mouth with his hand again.

"Uh, H." Ryan moaned low as he started to slow thrust inside his lover.

Horatio was flying on cloud nine by now, he was desperate to climax and he pushed back against the younger man to take him deeper inside him.

Ryan started thrusting faster and harder, pounding into his redheaded lover. Horatio's muffled cries and moans just turned him on more and he knew that by the end of their lovemaking Horatio would be screaming. With his free hand Ryan started stroking his lover fast and Horatio arched his back.

"You feel so good, Horatio." Ryan groaned and thrusted as hard as he could.

His legs were already shaking and he nipped Horatio's nipple as he collapsed against his chest. Both lovers were sweating and panting by now and Ryan knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel his cock twitch inside his lover as his climax came closer and Ryan finally took the cock ring off Horatio.

The redhead came almost immidiately and Ryan smiled at his muffled scream as he spilled his seed over his own and Ryan's chest. Ryan was quick to follow as he came deep inside his lover with a moan.

He then let some of his weight rest against Horatio as they panted and tried to regain their strength to move.

"Wow." Horatio said out of breath.

"I told you I could make you scream." Ryan smirked and took the cuffs of his lover.

Horatio smirked and kissed the younger man before they lied down next to each other and snuggled close.

"You are welcome to make me scream more times." Horatio whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Ryan yawned and opened his eyes. He snuggled close to the warm body next to him and smiled. He looked down at his engagement ring and flashed back to the day when Horatio had asked him to marry him. It had been on Christmas Day a few months earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ryan, I've been through a lot of horrible things in my life; losing people that I've loved and cared about." Horatio smiled, "I had given up on love until I realized that my emotions for you were mutual."_

_Ryan let some tears fall as Horatio grabbed his hand._

_"With you I believe in love again and I believe that I can be happy." Horatio smiled, "I love you Ryan and I hope one day we can get married, and so I have to ask you; __will you marry me__?"_

_Ryan had no words as he pulled Horatio in for a kiss and hugged him hard; Horatio grinned._

_"Is that a yes?" Horatio asked._

_"Yes." Ryan smiled and wiped his tears away, "And here I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore; that I had seen it all."_

_Horatio laughed and pulled the younger man in for a passionate kiss. When they parted Horatio slipped the golden ring on to Ryan's finger and Ryan slipped the other golden ring on to Horatio's finger. On the inside of the rings they're initials were engraved; Ryan wore the ring with the initials HC on it and Horatio with RW on his ring._

_**End of flashback**_

However, the state of Florida did not allow same-sex marriage so Horatio and Ryan couldn't get married yet. They could get married in another state but both of them preferred to wait until it was allowed in Florida.

Ryan grinned and snuggled closer to his lover. The few last days had been stressful. Horatio had been working late almost every day of the week. Yesterday night the team had finally caught a serial killer that had been terrorizing the city. Horatio had let the team go home while he stayed to finish the paperwork and talk to the Chief. He hadn't come home until almost three am.

The redhead was completely exhausted when he opened his eyes as he looked at his younger lover.

"Hey sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep." Ryan said.

"You didn't wake me." Horatio yawned and his eyes started to close again.

He started to move to lie down on his side and hissed in pain. Ryan sat up and looked worried at him.

"I stretched my back last night." Horatio sighed and grimaced as he lied back down on his back.

Ryan nodded and remembered how his lover and Eric had been forced to chase the killer for almost twenty minutes on the streets. And then when the killer finally ran out of energy he tried one last thing to escape and threw himself at Horatio. Both men went tumbling down on the ground and when Horatio stood up he stretched his back. Only no one had known about it then.

"Should I get you something for the pain?" Ryan asked, he could see that the older man was hurting as he grimaced in pain over and over again.

"I'm fine." Horatio said.

"Yeah, right." Ryan snorted and lied his head down on his lover's chest.

Horatio smiled and started to drift back to sleep. Ryan followed him shortly.

**-I-**

Every move caused Horatio to wince in pain. His back was killing him. And he didn't make it any better for himself by refusing to rest and try to move as little as possible.

"Will you stay down!" Ryan growled as he forced his lover back down on the couch.

The two of them were watching TV and just relaxing. However, Horatio insisted that he'd help Ryan with lunch. The younger man watched him like a hawk and every time he tried to get out of the couch he'd been on him like a predator that was attacking its prey.

"Don't move." Ryan said firmly and turned to walk back to the kitchen, "I'll bring our lunch here."

"I can help."

"No, you can barely move. Now stay." Ryan said.

Horatio sighed and muttered something about overprotective lovers. Ryan grinned and went back to the kitchen to finish their lunch. It wasn't long before he was back in the living room and he handed Horatio his plate of food. He sat down next to the redhead and smiled.

"I'm only concerned you know." He said.

"I know. But I'm fine."

"Horatio, you could be walking around without any legs and still claim to be fine." Ryan pointed out.

"I'm not that insane." Horatio pouted.

Ryan smirked and gently caressed his cheek.

"I hate to say, but you're _almost_ that insane." Ryan chuckled.

Horatio rolled his eyes and continued eating. When they were both finished, Ryan took their plates back to the kitchen and when he came back to the living room his lover was on his way up again.

"Horatio!" Ryan exclaimed and pushed his lover down on the couch.

He lied down on top of him and playfully glared at him.

"I was just reaching for the remote control." Horatio said, "I have stretched my back Ryan, I haven't been cut in half or something."

"But you're in pain."

"Only when I move."

"Exactly." Ryan said and then kissed his lover gently, "I have the perfect way to make you feel better."

Horatio swallowed hard as the younger man slid down to his waist. He started breathing heavily and his manhood hardened in anticipation. Ryan smirked and undid Horatio's belt buckle. He slowly pulled the zipper down and eyed Horatio's hardening bulge.

"Want me to make you relax?" He asked.

"Oh god yes." Horatio moaned.

Ryan grinned and started stroking Horatio's member through his boxers. The older man started growing more erect and Ryan felt himself respond to watching his lover be aroused.

"Oh Ryan."

Ryan licked his lips and pulled down his lover's boxers just enough to free his hard cock. He wrapped a hand around him and started stroking slowly. Horatio arched his hips and tried to thrust. He quickly stopped when his back started aching again. Ryan smirked as Horatio hardened in his hand and he felt his own cock push against his jeans to be free.

But now it was all about his lover. Ryan smiled and bent down to take the redhead's erection into his mouth.

"Uh fuck!"

Horatio closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the couch. He grabbed a fistful of Ryan's hair as the younger man sucked him slowly. He let his tongue lick the head of the erection and then took his whole length into his mouth. He did it over and over again, knowing that it drove Horatio crazy with pleasure.

"Ryan, ah!"

Ryan grabbed the older man's hips to keep him down as he started sucking a little faster and grace his teeth along the sensitive skin. He could taste his lover's pre-cum and moaned.

"Oh, god!"

Horatio breathed hard and tried to thrust, but Ryan's strong hands kept him down. Ryan used one hand to fondle Horatio's balls and he smiled as the older man's cock twitched with pleasure.

"Jesus!"

Ryan knew the redhead was close and he started sucking faster. He took as much of his lover's manhood into his mouth as he could and let his teeth and tongue touch the skin, making his lover squirm with pleasure.

"Oh fuck!"

Horatio's hold of Ryan's hair tightened and his whole body stiffened as he came hard inside his lover's mouth. Ryan swallowed and continued sucking until Horatio's orgasm was gone. He then let go of the soft member and smiled at his lover.

"You sure do know how to make someone relax." Horatio panted, "Now let me take care of you."

He eyed Ryan's hard bulge and moved to sit up. He hissed in pain and lied back down. Ryan shook his head and tucked the older man's soft member back into his boxers, pulled the zipper up again and buckled the belt.

"You can take care of me when you're feeling better." Ryan smirked.

"Come on Ryan, I can still use my hands and mouth." Horatio winked.

"Relax. I did this so you would be able to rest." Ryan smiled, "You can pay me back later."

He kissed his lover and left the living room. When he came back five minutes later, the redhead was asleep and Ryan smiled; mission accomplished.

**-I-**

Horatio and Ryan stared at the sight before them. They had never seen anything like that before and it was amazing how the poor victim wasn't crying because of the pain.

"Like father like son." Ryan finally said.

Kyle whimpered as Ryan put the aloe on his badly burned back. He and his girlfriend had been trying to get a tan and poor Kyle had fallen asleep in the sun. His girlfriend had been too busy swimming to notice it.

Now his back was so burned that Kyle could barely move. He was in just as much pain as his father. Kyle was just like his father, always getting burned in the sun; even if they were only exposed to it for a few minutes.

"You were asleep for thirty minutes and your girlfriend never noticed it?" Horatio asked.

"She's not the brightest girl in the world, dad." Kyle sighed, "But she's hot and sexy."

"Kids." Horatio rolled his eyes.

"Ouch!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have to do it." Ryan said as he continued putting aloe on Kyle's back and shoulders.

"It's okay, I know. I won't be able to sleep tonight." Kyle whined, "And I don't even like lying in the sun. It's so boring. Why did I agree to it?"

Suddenly Horatio started laughing. He tried to keep quiet, but failed miserably. Ryan and Kyle looked at him like he was a maniac and he tried to stop laughing to explain what he thought was so funny.

The front door opened and Roger came home. He took one look at Kyle's back and gasped.

"Is looking like a lobster the new trend among you young people?" He joked.

"No." Kyle sighed, "Dad, what's so funny?"

Horatio took a deep breath and giggled.

"It's just so funny that your back and shoulders are red and the rest of you is not." Horatio chuckled, "You look funny!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and noticed how Ryan and Roger tried to keep from laughing as well. Kyle knew he would look funny for several weeks.

"Go ahead and laugh." He said.

Ryan and Roger started chuckling and soon Kyle couldn't hold it back any longer and joined in. Once everyone had calmed down Kyle went to his bedroom to get some rest.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

The three men shook their heads. They could hear him cursing from his room as he got angry at himself for lying down on his back.

**-I-**

It was later that night when Ryan and Horatio were finally going to bed. Ryan had just managed to put his head on his pillow when he was jumped by his lover. Horatio kissed him hard and lied down next to him.

His hands slid down to Ryan's boxers and he immidiately started stroking Ryan's cock. The younger man gasped and arched his back. Horatio smirked.

"Ah H!"

Ryan felt himself grow hard in his lover's hand and he started thrusting. Horatio kissed his neck and then down to his nipples and started gently nipping at them. Ryan groaned and squirmed.

"Uh, uh!"

Ryan moaned and closed his eyes. Horatio started stroking faster and used his free hand to fondle his lover's balls. Ryan knew he wouldn't last long and he cried out when the older man's thumb ran over the head of his erection.

"Uh H!"

"You look so sexy right now, Ryan." Horatio whispered, "When my back is better I'm going to pound you right here."

"Oh god!"

"Bury my cock inside you deeply. Make you squirm with pleasure as I pound you hard." Horatio smirked.

"Fuck!"

"Oh yes, I'll fuck you hard." Horatio said seductively, "Maybe take you in the shower too, surprise you and thrust into you hard and fast."

"Uh Horatio!"

Ryan thrusted hard into his lover's hand and felt his cock twitch in pleasure. His climax was close and when Horatio bit down on his nipple he came with a cry.

Horatio smirked and kissed him hard. He went to get a towel to clean them up and then snuggled close to his younger lover.

"You really know how to talk dirty." Ryan chuckled.

Horatio smiled and kissed him. They chuckled as they heard Kyle's painful cry as he, _once again,_ lied down on his sunburned back.

"What the hell! Why do I keep doing to myself?" Kyle whined.

_**Please review!**_

_**According to what I read same-sex marriage is not legal in Florida. If anyone knows differently, please let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Horatio woke up to the feeling of wet lips against his chest. He smiled and cracked open his eyes and looked down to see his lover gently move towards his nipples. Ryan smirked and let his tongue lick against the hardening bud making Horatio let out a low moan.

"Ryan, we have to go to work." He gasped as Ryan softy bit down on his other nipple.

"We have time." Ryan smiled.

He slid his hands down his lover's body and found his growing erection. Horatio gasped and arched his back as Ryan squeezed his cock. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto the sheet hard as his young lover started stroking his hardening length.

Ryan grinned when he felt the older man grow harder and harder as he pleasured him. He started trailing kisses down his stomach to his member and heard his lover's cry as he took his hard manhoodinto his hot mouth.

"Uh Ryan!"

Ryan moaned and sucked slowly on the redhead's cock. His tongue slid against the sensitive skin and against the head; tasting Horatio's pre-cum. Horatio was writhing on the bed in pleasure and after a lot of fumbling, he managed to grab the lube on the nightstand. He gave it to Ryan.

"Impatient are we?" Ryan smirked.

"Fuck, yes!" Horatio moaned as his lover stroked him while lubing up his fingers.

Ryan pressed one digit inside the older man and watched as he arched his back in pleasure. Horatio was panting and squirming; he knew he wouldn't last long.

"You look so sexy right now." Ryan smiled.

He added a second digit and Horatio cried out as the younger man rubbed his prostate. His cock twitched in pleasure. Ryan bent down to suck his lover's throbbing manhood and smirked when he felt Horatio grab a fistful of his hair and thrust into his mouth. He loved it when Horatio lost a bit of his iron control.

"Uh fuck! Ah yes!" Horatio cried out.

He stiffened and gasped as he came; Ryan swallowed everything he gave and continued sucking Horatio's still pulsating length. Horatio was still hard and knew he would come twice if Ryan had his way.

"Oh Ryan."

Ryan smirked and continued sucking his lover, while he added a third digit and made sure to nudge the older man's prostate as he stretched him.

Horatio couldn't stop moaning and gasping as his lover made him grow even harder than before. The pleasure he gave him was amazing and he was sure he would pass out from it later. His heart was beating fast and he was panting.

"Uh god!" He cried out as the brunette added a fourth finger.

Ryan could feel his own member aching for attention, he brought Horatio's hand down to his throbbing cock and the older man started stroking him.

"Uh H!" Ryan moaned.

He braced himself against his lover's chest with his free hand and moaned. Horatio stroked him fast and Ryan started moving his hips; thrusting into his lover's hand.

"Uh stop." Ryan gasped and Horatio stopped before the younger man had a chance to climax. Ryan smirked at the older man, "Now, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Horatio moaned and opened his legs wider as Ryan positioned himself and lubed up his erection. He pulled out his fingers and slowly pushed inside the older man. Horatio wasted no time and wrapped his legs around the younger man to push him deeper inside. Ryan stilled and let his lover adjust before he started thrusting fast and hard.

"Ah Horatio!"

Ryan clenched his teeth and groaned as he grabbed onto Horatio's hips to keep him in place while he thrusted hard. Horatio pressed his head against the pillow and felt his legs shake with pleasure as Ryan's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. He could feel the younger man's throbbing erection inside him and he pulled Ryan down for a deep kiss.

"Uh, harder!" He moaned.

Ryan started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. The whole bed moved as he pounded into his lover's body. He felt his climax approach and by the way Horatio's body stiffened he knew he was close too. Ryan wrapped one hand around the redhead's hard member and started stroking fast.

"Oh Ryan, uh!"

Horatio couldn't decide if he should push back against Ryan's length or thrust into his hand. He was overwhelmed by pleasure and he cried out and grabbed the headboard so hard his knuckled turned white.

"Horatio, ah!"

Ryan's nails dug into Horatio's skin as he grabbed onto his hips again and pounded him so hard his muscles starting aching. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the room and with one last thrust Ryan came deep inside the older man.

"Ryan!"

Horatio followed him with a gasp as he shot his seed over his chest. Ryan collapsed against Horatio and let him take some of his weight. He could feel Horatio's muscles still contracting around him and his member was still throbbing inside his lover.

"Uh wow." Horatio panted.

Ryan smiled and kissed him before he pulled out of the older man and stood up. He reached his hand out to Horatio.

"What?" Horatio asked confused.

"We have to shower now or we'll be late for work." Ryan smiled.

"I can't move."

"Sure you can."

"Not after a wake-up call like that. Give me five minutes and I'll join you in the shower." Horatio said, still panting.

Ryan smirked and kissed his lover before he went to the bathroom, wiggling his ass a little extra for the older man to see.

"In five minutes I will be done. I guess I just have to pleasure myself here." He called out as he turned on the shower.

Horatio growled playfully and with a groan got out of bed. His legs were still shaking and he could barely walk as he joined his lover in the bathroom.

**-I-**

Horatio still felt like his legs were made of jell-o when he walked into his office after a meeting with the Chief. He was sore, but in a good way and grimaced as he sat down on the couch. Just thinking about his and Ryan's morning love-making was enough to get his cock to stir, but he forced himself to calm down and not give into his desire to show the younger man that he could be just as rough as him... in the supply closet.

"Hey H, take a look at this." Frank said as he entered the office.

Horatio took the file that Frank gave him and read through it quickly, while Frank sat down across the desk from the redhead.

"It seems like your daughter's neighbor is up to something bad in his garage." Horatio said.

"I'm thinking he is either growing weed or he's running a chop-shop." Frank said.

He and Horatio had been checking into Frank's daughter's neighbor for a few weeks after several of the other neighbors had reported suspicions about illegal activities. They now had proof that he was hanging out with known criminals. People that had just been released from jail.

Horatio nodded and winced as he moved to sit more comfortably. Frank grinned as he noticed the wincing.

"Maybe you and Ryan should slow down." Frank smirked.

"With what?"

"With the… well."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Horatio said and tried not to blush.

Frank just chuckled, "Sure, H, sure."

Horatio shook his head and tried his best to glare at his friend, but Frank just smiled.

"Why are people so obsessed with mine and Ryan's sex-life?" Horatio blurted out.

"People aren't; the _women_ are. They think it's cute to see two men together." Frank said, "Me; I just like teasing you."

Horatio shook his head again and then Yelina entered the room with Natalia behind her.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Horatio asked.

"We got more proof on yours and Frank's case." Yelina said and handed Horatio another file.

"I think we can get a warrant with this evidence." He said and stood up, unable to hide another wince.

Natalia and Yelina grinned and Horatio blushed when he saw that his three friends were looking at him.

"Not one word." He growled low and exited his office.

The others followed him and watched as he tried to hide his limp.

"You are so busted." Yelina laughed and watched as Horatio's face went crimson as he blushed.

"H, we're still waiting for a video." Natalia reminded, "Two guys are just so-"

"Cute and hot?" Horatio asked as they all got inside the elevator.

"Yes." The women said in unison.

"Women." Horatio rolled his eyes.

**-I-**

Roger, (Ryan's biological father), had been extremely surprised to find out that Ryan's stepfather Charles (the man Ryan had thought had been his biological father for years) wanted to meet him and talk. The two men met a parking lot and Charles suggested that they took a ride in Roger's car.

"What do you want?" Roger asked; he was not happy with the other man.

He didn't accept that Ryan was gay and that just didn't sit well with Roger. He would do anything to protect Ryan from having to deal with another one of Charles's outbursts about him being gay. If Charles couldn't accept Ryan for the one he was, then he should just stay away.

"I want to talk about Ryan." Charles sighed, "I know you don't like me. But I've raised him."

"You did it because I never knew he existed. If I had known I would have raised him." Roger snapped, "He would have been much better off with me than with you and Melinda."

Melinda was Ryan's mother. She had never told Roger that she was pregnant with his child and Roger had and Ryan had found each other during a case several months ago.

"Don't bring her into this. This is about Ryan." Charles said firmly.

"Let me guess, you want me to help him get away from Horatio?" Roger asked as he drove in to a quieter neighborhood.

"No. I want you to help me get a chance to talk to Ryan." Charles said, "I won't lie and say that I like the fact that he's a toy for that redhead."

"He's not a toy! They love each other!" Roger growled.

"Shut up and drive, Roger. I don't like it and no son of mine is gay."

"Well, then it's a good thing Ryan isn't your son." Roger said, knowing he hit a nerve.

"I raised him! And all I want is one chance to see him." Charles said, "I want to talk to him."

"About what? Are you going to call him a fag again?"

"No."

"You broke his heart when you rejected him. You had your chance." Roger said, he just wanted to keep his son from getting hurt again.

Roger wanted Ryan to be happy and he was happy with Horatio. Roger liked the redhead and he knew that if Ryan and Charles talked, he would hurt him again and the young man didn't deserve it.

"I just want to see him once." Charles said.

What Roger didn't know was that Charles had more plans than just to talk to Ryan. He had a plan to save him from Horatio. He wouldn't let the boy he raised be a toy for some old man and he certainly wasn't going to let him continue believing that he was gay.

"And do what?" Roger asked.

"Talk. Just talk. I only want to know if he's doing okay." Charles said.

"I can tell you that he is."

"I want to hear it from his mouth. Look, I want to give him a chance to make me believe that he truly is happy with that fa… with that man." Charles said.

"Don't call either one of them a fag." Roger growled.

"I won't."

"Dammit!" Roger snapped, "I can't tell Ryan what do to. So I'll just tell him to give you a call."

"Thank you." Charles said.

"Let's drive back now." Roger said, "Why did we take a drive anyway?"

"The car is the only place where we can talk in private." Charles said.

Roger nodded and turned the car around. He didn't get very far as he felt the car spin around and hear glass breaking. He heard Charles cry out in pain as the car tipped over down into a ditch.

The last thing Roger remembered before he lost consciousness was hearing another car's screeching tires as it drove away.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am back to write this story after a very long hiatus. My only focus now is this story and I will try to keep to my regular routine of updating once a week. Also, you have probably noticed that the title has changed from "I love and need you" to "Ryan and Horatio". **

**-I-**

Horatio was on his way home after working late; he and Frank had finally found enough evidence to arrest Frank's daughter's neighbor for having a chop-shop in his garage. The case was almost closed, all they had left was to interrogate some of the neighbor's associates.

A car going the other way drove past him and it looked like it had recently been in an accident. Horatio frowned and called dispatch; he told them about the car and he was told that someone would check it out. Horatio continued driving home; he knew Ryan would be waiting for him with some dinner and his stomach reminded Horatio how hungry he really was.

Then he saw some smoke coming from a ditch and he drove towards it. The moment he saw that it was car that had tipped over he stopped the hummer and got out. He rushed over to the car and recognized the license plate as Roger's. He took his phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance while he approached the car.

"Help!" Someone called out.

Horatio recognized the voice immediately; it belonged to Charles Wolfe. Horatio went to the driver's side, where Roger was was, and peeked inside. If Charles was angry to see him he didn't show it, of course he was probably more concerned about being in a car that was lying on its roof and with smoke coming from the engine.

"What happened?" Horatio asked and checked for a pulse on Roger; he found one.

"Someone crashed into us." Charles groaned, "Get me out."

"I need to get Roger out first, he's unconscious." Horatio said, "Can you manage a few more minutes?"

"Yeah."

He felt that since Charles was awake and still alert he would be able to stay in his seat for just a minute or two. Roger was non-responsive and Horatio knew that he needed help fast. Horatio supported as much of Roger's body as he could, (so he wouldn't limply fall down when the seatbelt loosened and risk getting more injured), before trying to get the seatbelt off him; it didn't work.

"Can you see a knife or something else that is sharp?" He asked.

"Here!" Charles said and reached for a knife just under his head.

He grabbed it and handed it to Horatio. The redhead quickly cut the seatbelt and carefully pulled Roger out of the car; as far as Horatio could see he had no broken bones and he even stirred slightly as Horatio dragged him up from the ditch and on to the road.

Suddenly the car caught on fire and Horatio carefully laid Roger down on the floor before going back to the car. He went to the passenger side and kept Charles as steady as he could as he cut off the seatbelt. Charles slumped down in Horatio's arms and Horatio helped him out of the car.

Just as they got on to the road the car exploded and the force momentarily knocked them down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine." Charles said, but swayed suddenly and put a hand to his head, "Just got a headache."

"You got deep gash behind your ear." Horatio said, "You need to go with Roger in the ambulance."

"I'm just a little dizzy." Charles said.

"Get checked out, Charles." Horatio said, with a tone that meant he wasn't having a discussion about it.

Charles nodded and was relieved to hear the sirens of the ambulance as it came closer to them.

**-I-**

Horatio waited in the waiting area for Ryan and his mother, Melinda, to show up. Roger was still unconscious and Charles was still being examined. Horatio had found out that the car he had passed on the road just before arriving at the crash site, probably was the car that had hit Roger and Charles. It seemed to be a hit and run and not something more complicated; the other driver wasn't confessing to anything yet, but Frank had said that he would make him talk; in the meantime the team was processing the car.

Horatio looked up as he heard the footsteps of someone running and saw Ryan round the corner. The younger man went to Horatio and the redhead embraced his lover.

"Do you know how they are?" Ryan asked, as he and Horatio sat down.

"Roger is unconscious and Charles is being checked out now." Horatio said, "I'd say Charles is in the best shape; he is been awake the whole time."

"You saved them." Ryan said.

"I was just lucky to pass by at the right time."

"This is going to be awkward." Ryan sighed, "Mom is on her way, right?"

"Yeah."

Ryan nodded. He hadn't spoken to his mother or Charles in months since they couldn't accept him or Horatio. Charles had even disowned Ryan; saying that no son of his was gay. Then Ryan had found out that he wasn't Charles's biological son; although for him, Charles was still his father since he had raised him. Roger was also his father even though they hadn't known each other very long. Roger was like an older version of Ryan; they seemed to be alike in every way, both in personality and appearance.

"Why where they meeting?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know; I tried to ask Charles earlier but he said it was private."

"You don't think Roger is homophobic do you? I mean he's not secretly friends with Charles and secretly hates us?"

"No, never." Horatio said, "It was probably Charles that wanted to meet. Maybe Melinda can tell us why."

A doctor rounded the corner and the two lovers stood up. He was smiling so he probably had good news.

"Are you family of Roger Dobson?" The Doctor asked.

"We are; I'm his son." Ryan said.

"I have good news; Mister Dobson has a concussion and was unconscious for a while, but he is awake and asking to see you and someone named Horatio."

"That's me." Horatio said.

"He will need to stay for observation, but he is a lucky man after being in a car crash and still be able to walk away without any serious damage." The doctor smiled, "I'll take you to him."

Ryan sighed in relief and he and Horatio followed the doctor. They walked past a room that a nurse suddenly rushed into and she called for a doctor. The doctor that Ryan and Horatio had spoken to rushed into the room and as the door opened Ryan saw Charles lying on a bed, convulsing.

"Charles is in there!" He exclaimed.

Another nurse entered the room and as the door opened Ryan and Horatio saw the doctor perform chest compressions on Charles. Ryan grabbed Horatio's hand and squeezed it tightly as he listened to the flat line on the heart monitor through the door. After what seemed like an eternity there was finally a beeping sound and within minutes the doctor came out again.

"I know him, that's my dad." Ryan said.

"I thought you said-"

"It's not my biological father, but he raised me." Ryan said, "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded for Horatio and Ryan to sit down with him; not a good sign according to Ryan.

"His brain has swelled a great deal." The doctor said, "He went into cardiac arrest and he has a massive concussion. He is stable now, but if we can't get the swelling of the brain down soon, then he will probably not make it."

"How can that be?" Ryan asked and then turned to Horatio, "You said he was awake the whole time you were with him."

"He was." Horatio said.

"These kind of injures can sometimes remain unnoticed for a while." The doctor said, "He probably felt that something was wrong but didn't say anything about it."

"And now he is critical condition." Ryan said quietly.

"He would have needed immediate medical attention, but since he was very alert when he arrived we had no reason to suspect brain damage." The doctor said.

"I want to see Roger Dobson now." Ryan said and stood up.

Horatio knew it was a lot for his lover to process and he silently followed the younger man as the doctor led them to Roger's room. He wondered if he could have done anything differently. Charles had been fine; he hadn't been the one that was unconscious and Horatio couldn't have known that his brain was swelling. Somehow, he knew he would be questioned about it anyway.

The doctor opened the door for Ryan and Horatio; Ryan rushed to his father and hugged him. Horatio went to the other side of the bed and nodded a thank you to the doctor as he left them alone.

"Hi son. Relax, I'm fine." Roger said, "I feel banged up, but I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're doing okay." Ryan said.

"All thanks to Horatio." Roger smiled and looked at the redhead, "Thank you."

"Charles helped. I wouldn't have been able to get you out of the car in time without some help from him." Horatio said.

"What happened?" Roger asked, "I don't remember much."

Roger and Ryan listened intently as Horatio told him what had happened from the moment he had arrived at the crash site. When he was done Ryan smiled at his lover. He knew that if Horatio would have been able to know that Charles was probably in a worse condition than Roger, even though it didn't appear so, then he would have given Charles more help. Even the EMTs hadn't noticed the ongoing brain swelling in Charles.

"How is Charles doing?" Roger asked.

"Not so good." Ryan sighed, "His brain swelled and he's unconscious now."

"I thought you said he was awake." Roger frowned.

"He was until about ten minutes ago." Horatio said, "I didn't know he had ongoing brain swelling at the crash site."

"You couldn't have known." Ryan said.

"What were you and Charles doing anyway?" Horatio asked.

"He wanted me to get Ryan to meet with him." Roger sighed, "He said he wanted to have contact with you again."

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"That's what he said." Roger shrugged.

They heard a female shriek coming from outside in the hallway and Horatio and Ryan went to the door. Ryan saw his mother sitting on the floor with the doctor as she tried to calm herself and he rushed to her side; Horatio followed him. Melinda saw her son and stood up; they hugged.

"He's in a coma." She cried, "His brain swelled."

"I know." Ryan said sadly.

Melinda then saw Horatio and threw her purse at him. Ryan held his mother back as she tried to attack his lover.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, "Calm down."

"It's your fault! You should have helped him first!" Melinda yelled at Horatio, "Because you left him in the car he's in a coma."

"He was fine when I was there." Horatio said, "I needed to get Roger out first. Charles was fine."

"He wasn't fine, but because you didn't help him I may lose him now!" Melinda growled, "You may have killed my husband!"

"Mom! It's not his fault!"

"Murderer!"

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Ryan had stayed with his mother while she calmed down; in the meantime Horatio had gone back to Roger's room. Horatio tried not to get affected by what Melinda had said, but he couldn't help but to think that maybe he had done something wrong and Charles was now hanging on by a thread because of him. When visitor hours had been over Horatio and Ryan had gone home. Neither man had spoken and they had gone to bed without as much as saying goodnight. Horatio wondered if Ryan blamed him for Charles's condition; it would break his heart if the younger man did.

The next morning Ryan woke up to find the that he was the only on in bed. On the nightstand he found a note from his lover saying that had been called in for work early. Ryan shut off the alarm clock before it had the chance to even start and climbed out of bed. He took a shower, but didn't bother to eat breakfast before he went to the hospital to visit Roger andCharles before he had to work. He didn't blame his lover; Horatio had tried to help save both his fathers and it was not his fault that Charles was in critical condition at the hospital. Ryan couldn't possibly imagine that Horatio would in any way be responsible for anything regarding the car crash; much unlike his mother, whom thougth it was all Horatio's fault.

Ryan parked his car at the hospital and went to Roger's room, but when he found the older man asleep he went to the ICU instead where Charles was. Melinda met him outside the door and she did not look happy.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too mom." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Charles is in a coma thanks to that boyfriend of yours." Melinda growled.

"Horatio couldn't have known that dad's brain was swelling." Ryan said.

"There are always signs of brain swelling and he should have seen it." Melinda said.

"Can I see dad?"

"No."

"What?" Ryan asked stunned.

He and his mom hadn't met in months before yesterday, but that she wouldn't even allow Ryan to see the man that had raised him was a shock.

"Not until you and Horatio break up." Melinda said.

"I can't do that."

"Then you can't see Charles."

Ryan knew that it was Charles that was the one behind his mother's homophobic behavior; the woman that had raised him had been an overall open-minded person. Charles had changed her as the years had gone by; it was the reason Ryan hadn't called his parents for three years before he and Horatio started dating. Perhaps Melinda had so long refused to believe that her son was gay and she couldn't yet cope with it, but his mother was so unlike what Ryan had for kind of a mother during his childhood years.

"Why were Roger and Charles meeting?" Ryan asked.

"To help you of course."

"Help me?"

"Yes, Charles wanted to meet you and get you out of that relationship you have with that- that man!" Melinda exclaimed, "We look after our son and he's not a toy for some old dirty bastard."

"I'm not toy!" Ryan growled, "I love him."

"Well, love has made you blind." Melinda snorted, "You think for one second that he will stay with you if he finds someone younger? Please, that man will dump you the minute he gets attention from a younger man."

"Horatio is not like that."

"They're all the same. All those old men want is to be with someone younger because it makes them look good in the eyes of others."

"You're wrong."

"Charles was going to get you out; he was going to save you." Melinda said, "He is willing to do whatever it takes to set you on the right path in life."

Ryan was fuming on the inside; it wasn't his mother that was talking, it was Charles. He had brainwashed his mother into believing that Ryan was somehow unhappy and in a bad relationship. They couldn't see how happy Horatio made him.

"You're wrong. Dad has brainwashed you." Ryan said and turned to leave.

"Just wait Ryan, that man will leave you one day." Melinda called after her son.

**-I-**

Across Horatio sat the only man he was not in the mood to see; Rick Stetler. IAB had quickly responded to the case and was investigating Horatio to see if he could have caused Charles's condition to worsen by not getting him help first. The two men were in an interrogation room and behind the two-way mirror stood Ryan and Eric. The rest of the team was still working on the case, but so far it seemed to be that the car that Horatio had met on the road yesterday evening was the car that had crashed into Roger, The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and fled because it would have been his third strike; he had a previous conviction for driving under the influence and speeding. Some evidence still needed processing and the other driver hadn't confessed yet.

"What happened when you arrived at the crash site?" Rick asked.

Horatio sighed and started telling the same thing he had told Roger, Ryan and Frank; as the older man had taken his statement the same morning. Rick listened, but Horatio knew that he wasn't going to let it go away so easy.

"So you helped Roger Dobson out of the car first?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Even though Charles Wolfe was awake and could have helped you?"

"He was awake and I asked him if he could manage to stay in his seat while I helped Roger out." Horatio said.

"Why not help Charles out first?"

"Because Roger was unconscious and I made the decision that he needed to get out first." Horatio said.

"Okay, so you got Roger Dobson out and up on the road, then what?"

"I told you; I helped Charles get out of the car." Horatio said.

"And he was able to walk with you up to the road?"

"Yes."

"Did he at any time get dizzy?"

Horatio hesitated and tried to remember what had happened. He remembered Charles swaying slightly and admitting that he felt a bit dizzy. However, he had claimed he was still fine and hadn't seemed to be in a life threatening condition.

"Lieutenant Caine?" Rick asked.

"Yes, he swayed slightly."

"And you didn't think that was serious?" Rick asked.

"He admitted to having a headache and feeling a bit dizzy, which is not so strange after being in a car crash." Horatio said.

"Some signs of brain swelling are headache and dizziness." Rick said, "Charles had both."

"They are also signs of a concussion, fatigue and hundreds of other injuries or illnesses." Horatio said, getting frustrated, "I'm not a doctor; I am not trained to spot brain swelling."

"But you could have helped Charles first. Roger was unconscious, surely he wouldn't have minded to wait a few minutes in the car while you got Charles out first?"

"Probably not." Horatio sighed.

"So you could have done it the other way around?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that Charles was dizzy until after he got out. He never once told me how he was feeling." Horatio said, "At the time it seemed like the best decision."

"You didn't ask how he felt either, did you?"

"No, but he could have told me." Horatio said.

Rick looked down in his papers for a moment and then smirked as he looked back at Horatio.

"Charles and you don't get along do you?" He asked.

"No."

"He hit you after you and Detective Ryan Wolfe admitted to having a relationship to Charles and Melinda Wolfe, yes?"

"Yes."

"So it's safe to assume that you would have rather helped Roger than Charles because of your history of disagreement?"

"No, absolutely not." Horatio said, "There was smoke coming from the engine of the car and at the moment when I arrived I thought that Roger needed to get out first, Charles could wait while I got Roger out; he even said so himself."

"The problem is that we only have your statement." Rick smirked, "Roger Dobson can't remember what happened and Charles Wolfe is in a coma. All I have is your word to go on and you could be lying."

"The nurse at the hospital didn't spot the brain swelling either."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that it took a while before Charles's condition got worse and I can't be blamed for it because I didn't help him first; it wouldn't have made any difference if I had helped him first anyway." Horatio said.

"As you so cleverly stated earlier you are not a doctor so you can't be sure of how and if it would have made a difference." Rick said.

Horatio took a deep breath to stop himself from punching Rick in the face. Rick smirked as he saw how annoyed Horatio was getting.

"All I'm saying is that you had motive to prioritize Roger Dobson and not help Charles Wolfe as much as you could have." Rick said, "And I am going to hear from a doctor about if you could have done anything to prevent Charles Wolfe from ending up in a coma."

Rick stood up and Horatio growled quietly. Maybe Horatio could have helped Charles out of the car first, but at the time he arrived the most logical plan in his head had been to get Roger out first and not Charles. It wasn't because he and Charles didn't like each other, but because Roger had been unconscious and Horatio had felt it would take longer to get him out and therefore he had started with him.

"You will hear from me later." Rick said and left the room.

Behind the two-way mirror Eric was fuming with anger. Nobody liked Rick, but that the other man even thought to accuse Horatio of deliberately prioritizing Roger was enough to make Eric mad.

"You think he did it on purpose?"

Eric's eyes widened and he looked to his right. Ryan shrugged while Eric stared at him for a few seconds.

"Did what?" Eric asked.

"Helped Roger first on purpose." Ryan said, "Subconsciously I mean."

"Have you lost your mind? H would never do anything like that."

"But what if he didn't think about that he did it?" Ryan asked, "Rick has a point you know. If Charles had been helped first he could in turn have helped Horatio with Roger."

"That's it? It's not related to his medical condition." Eric said.

"No, but that too. What if, just _if_, Horatio had helped Charles first, maybe it would have made a difference?" Ryan said.

"Are you seriously blaming Horatio for this?" Eric asked.

The glare he gave Ryan let the younger man know exactly what his friend thought of him for even considering such an absurd thing.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe Horatio subconsciously chose to help Roger first because he doesn't like Charles." Ryan shrugged, "And maybe that led to Charles now being in a coma."

"And the nurses at the hospital then? They didn't do anything wrong is that what you're saying?"

"Of course they did, they missed it too."

"So then it's not Horatio's fault."

"I'm just saying maybe he contributed to it as well as the nurses." Ryan said.

Eric just looked at him and left just as Horatio joined them. Horatio looked confused at Eric, but the younger man said nothing as he walked past his boss. Ryan felt ashamed; he knew he shouldn't doubt his lover. He wasn't trying to put the blame on Horatio, but he was just wondering if maybe the older man had contributed to Charles's condition by helping him last without thinking about it; if it was subconsciously then Horatio couldn't have done anything to change it anyway. Ryan just wanted to get everything right; he wanted everything to be fine again.

"What's up with Eric?" Horatio asked.

"We had a little disagreement." Ryan shrugged, "Nothing big; I'll talk to him later."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Ryan shook his head; he couldn't tell the redhead, he knew how sad Horatio would be then. Instead Ryan told Horatio about what his mother had said; how Charles had wanted Roger to help him get in contact with Ryan so that Charles and Melinda could get Ryan away from Horatio.

"Mom said that Charles was willing to do whatever it takes." Ryan said.

"Sounds dangerous."

"You think Roger knew he was being used?"

"No, no way." Horatio said, "He would never let Charles get between us."

"She won't let me see da unless we break up." Ryan sighed.

For a moment Horatio panicked as he wondered if Ryan was willing to break up with him to see the man that had disowned him. He knew that Ryan still loved Charles even if it hurt him to have a father that didn't even want anything to do with him; a father that couldn't accept him for who he was.

"Are you, um, are you going to break up?" Horatio asked nervsouly, "Even if it's only momentarily."

"No, god no." Ryan said and embraced the older man, "I'm not letting her win; if I do that mom and dad will think that they got me away from you."

Horatio sighed in relief and gave the younger man a kiss on the lips.

"Let's go visit Roger, last I heard Kyle was there too." Horatio smiled.

"Yeah, let's go see him." Ryan smiled.

On the inside Ryan was not happy though. He knew Eric was beyond pissed at him and he suddenly felt so ashamed that he wanted to hide for thinking that his lover was the reason Charles was in a coma. He had to stop himself from thinking like that. Horatio would never do anything to harm someone else.

Or would he?

Ryan wondered if Horatio was willing to deliberately keep Charles in the car and help him last as a way of protecting him or as some sort of payback for disowning Ryan. Horatio was a bit overprotective after all.

Horatio wouldn't do that, Ryan thought, would he?

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews!**

Three days had passed since the accident; Roger was home again, or rather with Ryan and Horatio since his own apartment was still being renovated. Charles was still in a coma and Melinda had still not let Ryan see him. Things were also tense between Ryan and Horatio; the older man thought it was because Ryan was trying to deal with not being able to see Charles, but Ryan knew that he was the one making things tense because he couldn't understand why he was wondering if Horatio had deliberately helped Charles last at the crash site. He wondered why he even considering that Stetler was right in accusing Horatio of doing so. Eric and Ryan hadn't spoken in three days and so far they hadn't had a case together so it had been easy to avoid one another.

However, this morning they were paired together on an attempted murder case. Ryan was the last to arrive at the scene and Eric greeted him with a nod.

"So, um, what's the case about?" Ryan asked.

"Sandra Kay came home and found an intruder in her kitchen, he stabbed her once but she managed to knock him out with a frying pan." Eric said, the tone of his voice clearly showing that he was not to keen on talking with Ryan, "When the police got here the intruder was gone. Sandra is at the hospital but she'll will recover completely."

"Is that the intruder's or hers blood?" Ryan asked and pointed at the pool of blood that Eric was swabbing.

"The intruder's; he's a male based on Sandra's statement. He was lying right here before he apparently woke up and left." Eric said, "He must have got a gash in his head from when Sandra hit him."

Ryan nodded and started processing the back porch door; there was clear evidence that the house had been broken into that way. Eric and Ryan said nothing to each other and when Eric had collected a lot of evidence and he stood up and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going back to the lab." He called out and disappeared.

Ryan sighed. He felt like a fool. If it had been the other way around Horatio would have never doubted Ryan's intentions, so why did Ryan doubt his? He couldn't figure it out. And he couldn't talk about it with Horatio either because he knew how much it would hurt his lover.

"What's wrong with me?" Ryan whispered and then continued processing the house.

**-I-**

Once again Rick Stetler and Horatio were gathered in an interrogation room. Only this time Rick wasn't going to interrogate Horatio, but rather let him know what IAB's investigation had resulted in. If Rick had hoped that he would be able to bring Horatio down with this investigation then Horatio understood why he looked rather unhappy; he had failed.

"I interviewed Charles Wolfe's doctor and he says that there was no way you could have known that Charles's brain was swelling." Rick said, without looking at the redhead, "He said that it could have been signs of a concussion as well and that even trained medical personnel didn't think to check for brain swelling."

"So I am innocent then?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. The investigation has been closed."

Horatio stood up to leave, but Rick saying his name made him turn around and look at the other man.

"Off the record, did you deliberately help Roger first?" Rick asked.

"No, I would never do that." Horatio said, "I can understand how my decision can be questioned after the accident, but at the moment when I arrived I had to make a decision and my decision seemed like the best. Afterwards it might not have been, but my decision was not wrong either. It all comes down to if you chose to prioritize an unconscious or conscious man."

Horatio opened the door and left. He felt relieved that IAB was finally off his back. Maybe now things would get better between him and Ryan as well and Melinda would let Ryan visit Charles. He went to his office and it didn't take long before his second in command joined him.

"How did it go?" Calleigh asked, "If Stetler is taking this further I am-"

"He's not." Horatio smiled, interrupting his rambling friend, "The investigation was dropped."

Calleigh sighed in relief and sunk down in the guest chair. No one in the lab had believed that Horatio had done anything wrong. They knew that he would never do anything like that. Calleigh could honestly say that had she been the one to show up at the crash site she would have probably done the opposite and helped Charles first; but neither way was more right than the other. After all Calleigh might have needed Charles's help to move Roger since she wasn't as strong as Horatio.

"Do you know what is going on between Eric and Ryan?" Calleigh asked.

Eric, her sweet boyfriend, had only told her that he and Ryan had had a disagreement two days ago. He hadn't told her any details, but it was clear to everyone that they were fighting; they avoided each other and Eric kept glaring the younger man.

By the surprised look Horatio gave her Calleigh understood that he had no idea about it. She didn't blame him; he had been busy with IAB and the lab had been swamped with cases the last week.

"They're fighting?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah and Eric won't tell me why." Calleigh said.

"I must have missed that, sorry."

"No need to apologize. I was just wondering if Ryan had told you anything."

"No, we um, it's been a bit tense between us lately, but I thought it was because Melinda won't let Ryan see Charles." Horatio said.

"She what?" Calleigh exclaimed, "What is she thinking?"

"She's not. Ryan seems to think that Charles has brainwashed her and I'm sure that he has to some degree. Melinda is not the kind of woman that stands up for herself very easily and it's not hard for Charles to influence her." Horatio said.

"And they've been together for so long that she probably hasn't even noticed that he's changed her." Calleigh said.

"Exactly."

"Have you tried talking to Melinda?" Calleigh asked.

"I can't. If I come near her she just tells me I'm a murderer." Horatio sighed.

Calleigh shook her head sadly. She updated Horatio about her latest case and then left him alone in his office. Horatio tried to focus on work, but found that he couldn't do it. Not when he knew that Ryan and Eric were fighting; so he decided to ask them about it. He left his office and went to the fingerprint lab where he was sure that Ryan and Eric were in. When he got there he heard some things he had not expected to hear.

**-I-**

During the twenty minutes that Eric and Ryan had been in the fingerprint lab they hadn't said a word to each other. Ryan could feel how angry Eric was at him, but he knew that they needed to talk it out.

"I don't know why I doubt Horatio." Ryan said suddenly.

"I do." Eric said.

"Why do I do it then?"

"You doubt your own ability to make the right choice." Eric said, "You let your father inside your head and then you start doubting the one man that loves you more than he loves himself."

Ryan frowned, maybe Eric was right. It had after all been impossible for Ryan not to be exposed to Charles's homophobia during his childhood years and his sometimes other extreme opinions. Sometimes Ryan had even been afraid of his own father.

"You want to make things right and you want to understand how things could go so wrong so suddenly." Eric said, "And you doubt Horatio's intentions because Stetler made some good arguments and because of something your mom said."

Ryan had told Eric about his fight with his mother and how she had told him that one day Horatio would leave him for someone younger.

"Stetler was right though. Dad and Horatio don't like each other and it would have been so easy to help Roger first and Charles last. You can't deny that Horatio's over protectiveness gives him a motive to in some way save me from Charles by helping him last and thereby contributing to his brain swelling."

"Listen to yourself Ryan!" Eric growled, "That is Charles speaking, not you. There was no right or wrong at the crash site; only two alternative ways to help and Horatio chose the first that came to his mind. Isn't the most important thing that he got them both out alive?"

"Yes, of course." Ryan sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Eric asked, "Ryan, don't let your father's homophobia influence you. You know that H did the right thing."

When Ryan didn't answer Eric growled at him and left. Horatio had already left after hearing too much for his liking. Ryan felt tears threatening to fall as he wondered how he could be so evil as to doubt his lover. Horatio would do anything for Ryan, but he wouldn't let Charles end up in a coma if he could prevent it. Ryan hated himself for doubting the redhead.

**-I-**

When Ryan came home that evening he found Kyle in the kitchen, but to his surprise his lover didn't come to greet him or even call out for him like he usually did. Kyle was eating a bowl of cereal and looked confused at the older man.

"Hi." Ryan said, "Where are Horatio and Roger?"

"Roger is upstairs sleeping. Dad is on the beach." Kyle said, "He just came straight home and went out to there. He didn't even say anything, but he looked kind of sad."

"And he didn't say why?"

"No; did you two have a fight?"

"No." Ryan said and frowned, trying to figure out what could have gotten his lover upset.

"Well, whatever it is it got him pretty upset. You should go talk to him." Kyle said.

"I will." Ryan said.

He walked through the house, to the back porch and then to the beach. He saw his lover sitting in his black suit close to the ocean. Ryan panicked when he realized that Horatio had been to see Stetler earlier that day; maybe he had been fired or suspended. But if he had, why hadn't the older man told him?

Ryan sat down next to Horatio and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I heard you and Eric today." Horatio said.

Ryan released his grip of the redhead and sat up straight. He saw the hurt in Horatio's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you that I doubted you."

"Yes, you could have. I could have set you straight." Horatio sighed, "We could have talked about it."

"How could I hurt you like that? I'm an idiot for doubting you." Ryan said.

"It hurts me more to know that you tried to hide it from me." Horatio said, "This explains why you've been so tense lately."

"Yeah."

"Ryan, of course it hurts me to know that you thought I would actually let your father end up in a coma. But if you had told me about your doubts we got have worked it out." Horatio said.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm disappointed. I didn't really think you would ever doubt me." Horatio said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"But then I heard what Eric said and it all makes sense." Horatio said, "Even if you don't realize it you have been influenced by Charles, although you've tried so hard not to be."

"I don't want to be like him." Ryan whispered.

"You're not and you never will be." Horatio said and wrapped his arms around Ryan, "But he has influenced you when you grew up and it's only natural for you to have doubts sometimes. I just don't want you to keep it from me."

Ryan nodded and gave Horatio a deep, passionate kiss. Ryan let the tears he had been holding since the lab fall. Horatio had such patience with him and understanding that Ryan sometimes felt that he didn't deserve the other man's love.

"I will never hide anything from you again." Ryan said.

"Good." Horatio smiled, "I can understand that you doubted me; Stetler made some good arguments, but together we could have overcome those doubts."

"I know that now."

"Remember it in the future too, love." Horatio smiled and gave Ryan a kiss.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

Two weeks had passed and things were back to normal; well, almost. Roger was back in his own apartment and Kyle was moving to his own place. Eric and Ryan were no longer fighting. The only thing that was still bothering everyone was that Charles had just woken up from his coma and he was not happy. According to a rumor he was threatening to sue Horatio. Everyone knew this was just another attempt from him to get Ryan away from the redhead, but that didn't mean it wasn't unnerving to have that kind of a threat hanging over your shoulders.

However, Horatio had other things to think about today as it was time for his son to move out his beach house and live in his own apartment. Kyle would live only twenty minutes away from his father, much to Horatio's liking. Kyle knew that it was little difficult for his old man to see him move out; but at least he had Ryan to keep him company at home.

Ryan and Horatio were helping Kyle move his stuff to his place; it wasn't much since Kyle had only had one room to put furniture in and not a whole home. He had bought some furniture and Roger was waiting for the delivery guys to bring it at Kyle's place.

"I thought today's youth was young and quick." Horatio grinned and glanced at his son, panting for breath in the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Well, you know Kyle's already carried four boxes down the stairs so he might be tired." Ryan smirked.

"What would his friends say if they found out that two old men were moving quicker than him?" Horatio asked, as he walked past his son up the stairs to collect another box from his room.

"Funny." Kyle said, "I'm tired, I've been up all night."

"That's what happens when you decide to party all night long and go to sleep at five in the morning." Ryan said, as he walked past the younger man on his way down, carrying a box.

"Who the hell got the idea to wake me up at nine to start moving?" Kyle asked, as he walked up the stairs to his room; soon to be guest room.

"That would be the redheaded gentleman known as your dad." Ryan chuckled, as he joined Kyle in the room.

They both picked up a box each and headed downstairs and outside to the minivan that Horatio had rented; the redhead was organizing the boxes so everything would fit.

"When did you stop carrying stuff?" Kyle asked.

"When I realized that I needed to organize the boxes." Horatio said, "Besides I have the perfect excuse; I'm older than you two."

"Oh yeah, when you reach your age everything starts going downhill." Ryan grinned, "It won't be long before the grey hair come and you have to use fake teeth."

Kyle and Ryan smirked as Horatio muttered something. They went back inside the house to get the last two boxes and then there was only a desk and a small couch left. The bed was being left behind as a guest bed; Kyle had bought a new bed instead of bringing his old one.

"You could help, you know." Kyle panted, as he and Ryan carried the couch.

"I could, yes. But in my age you not only get grey hair and fake teeth, you get memory loss too and I can't remember what I'm doing here." Horatio grinned.

Ryan and Kyle pushed the couch into the minivan and then went to get the desk; only this time Horatio did help. Instead it was Ryan that helped less and instead watched as father and son carried the desk outside.

"You could help too." Kyle groaned, as his arm muscles started hurting.

"I figured you need the exercise." Ryan shrugged with a smirk.

When the desk was inside the van it was time to drive to Kyle's new place. Kyle drove his own car while Horatio and Ryan drove the minivan.

When they arrived at Kyle's apartment Roger was waiting for them. The delivery guys had been there already and deliver some living room, kitchen and bedroom furniture. Roger helped the other three men to carry everything to the fifth floor and inside the boy's new home. Kyle was completely overjoyed at finally living in his own place; although he knew he would miss his father and Ryan very much.

When everything had been carried out of the minivan everyone but Kyle took a peek at the place; Kyle was already starting to unpack some shelves that he could put on the walls.

"You need any help to get everything unpacked?" Horatio asked.

"I have some friends coming over tomorrow to help." Kyle smiled, "I'm just going to get a head start."

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can do for you?" Horatio asked, not really wanting to leave his son yet.

Kyle knew that his father was just reluctant to leave and he didn't blame him. If Kyle got children one day he was sure he would just the same when they moved out of home. Kyle gave his dad a hug.

"I'll be fine dad; you and Ryan go and enjoy having a house all to yourselves." Kyle grinned.

"If you're sure." Horatio smiled and patted his son's back.

The three older men walked to the front door and said goodbye before leaving. Horatio stopped in the doorway and Kyle grinned.

"Call me if you need anything." He said.

"I will."

"In fact, call me even if you don't need anything." Horatio said.

"Now you sound like mom." Kyle chuckled.

Horatio grinned and said goodbye before closing the door behind him. He and Ryan went to return the minivan and then Roger drove them home and then went home to his place. When Ryan and Horatio stepped through the door of their beach house it felt strange to hear no music coming from upstairs and no one coming to greet them.

"Is it just me or do you also get the feeling of asking Kyle to move back in?" Ryan asked.

"I definitely have that feeling." Horatio said, "Oh well, we will get used to it."

"At least he won't be walking in on us having sex anymore." Ryan smirked.

"And speaking of sex." Horatio grinned and pulled his lover in for a kiss, "I believe I owe you from this morning."

Ryan shuddered with anticipation and followed his lover to the bedroom.

**-I-**

"It's extraordinary." Ryan said.

"Yeah, something like this makes you wonder if there are others like him out there." Eric said.

"Other intelligent life."

"Is he the only one or does he have friends?" Eric said, "Will we ever know?"

"Maybe one day." Ryan said.

"This is revolutionary." Eric sighed, "Scientists will study this for years and years."

"And possibly never find out the truth." Ryan said.

"Okay you can stop now." Walter sighed.

"I don't think we can actually." Eric grinned and looked at the photo of a young Walter Simmons wearing a pink tutu and a pirate hat.

Walter snatched the photo from Eric's hand and growled. His sister had come by and decided to share something funny and embarrassing with Eric and Ryan.

"The photo was taken when I was 14 okay? And I was only wearing it because I lost a bet." Walter said.

"Are there more like you out there?" Ryan asked.

"Out where?"

"The place where people where tutus and pirate hats." Eric grinned.

Walter growled and muttered something incoherent before walking to the AV lab. Eric and Ryan burst out laughing and heard Walter yelling at them that he would have his revenge. The two friends were working on a murder case and were quite busy so they stopped laughing, after five minutes, and got back to their evidence.

"So Kyle moves yesterday, huh?" Eric asked.  
>"Yeah."<p>

"And Horatio has already called him five times?"

"Six."

Eric chuckled and Ryan tried to contain his laughter, but soon joined in with Eric. Horatio was just being his usual overprotective-self and although it probably annoyed Kyle to have his father (and also his mother) call him several times a day just because he had moved to his own place, he knew that they would eventually stop calling him so often. They were just being worried and trying to get used to the situation.

"So does this mean I have a guest room to sleep in if Calleigh kicks me out?" Eric asked.

"Of course." Ryan said, "Only if I get to use your guestroom if Horatio kicks me out."

"Like that would ever happen."

"It could."

"No way. Horatio would never do that."

"Okay, maybe not." Ryan said, "Would Calleigh kick you out?"

"She already has once." Eric said, "We were arguing and it resulted with her locking me outside her apartment for two days."

"Was this when you two couldn't decide how to decorate your future home?" Ryan asked, referring to an argument Calleigh and Eric had had two months earlier.

"Yes." Eric blushed, "Calleigh can have quite a temperament sometimes and be stubborn."

"So can you." Ryan grinned.

"I am nothing compared to her. Even H is scared of her when she's angry."

"Well, she does have a gun vault and she's not afraid to use everything in it; so I would be scared too." Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, but H can make bombs. Think about if you ever make him angry enough he could blow up your car." Eric said.

"I would never do that."

Eric and Ryan turned around to face the redhead and he walked around to the other side of the table.

"I would just destroy his music collection." Horatio smirked, knowing how much Ryan loved his music.

"You wouldn't!" Ryan gasped.

Horatio just smirked and asked Eric what they had on the case. Ryan frowned and made a mental note of protecting his music if he and Horatio ever had a serious fight.

**-I-**

Roger was at the hospital to talk to Charles. He made sure to be there when Melinda was at home and not able to bother them. Roger needed to talk to Charles alone. He felt a bit hurt when he had found out that Charles had planned to use him to get access to Ryan so he could break him and Horatio up.

Roger knocked on the door and entered the room. Charles looked up from his news paper and greeted the other man with a nod.

"You seem to be doing very well." Roger said.

"I am. The doctor thinks I might be able to go home in a few days." Charles said grimly, "But you're not here to chit-chat are you?"

"No." Roger sighed, "I am here to ask you to think about what you're doing."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not. You don't know that instead of saving Ryan you are only making him miserable." Roger said, "You think that getting Ryan away from Horatio is the best thing to do, well you're wrong. He is happy with Horatio."

"He thinks that he is. He doesn't know what he wants." Charles growled.

"And you do? When have you ever paid attention to what Ryan wants?"

"Don't lecture me about being a father. You weren't around when he grew up!"

"Because Melinda didn't tell me about him." Roger said, "I may not have raised Ryan, but he is my son too. And I care about him just as much as you do. I know that deep inside you know you're wrong."

"Get out!" Charles growled, "Get out before I decide to sue you too!"

Roger leaned closer to Charles's ear.

"If you sue Horatio I will make your life a living hell." He whispered, "You would ruin two good men and I can't allow you to do that."

"Just what the hell do you mean with making my life a living hell?" Charles asked enraged.

"Just keep in mind that you're not the only one that would be affected by it. Melinda would too." Roger said and straightened up, "You sue Horatio and you will wish you and I had never met."

"Is that a threat?" Charles asked, a bit stunned.

"It's a promise; one I intend to keep." Roger said and left the room.

Charles stared at the door a long time after Roger had left.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

A few months had passed and Horatio had gotten used to not having his son around in the house anymore. He and Ryan felt a little lonely sometimes though and had started thinking about possibly getting a dog.  
>After Roger's visit to Charles he had not threatened to sue Horatio and although nobody knew what Roger had said to make the other man change his mind, they were glad that Charles had backed off.<p>

It was a rainy Monday morning when Horatio found himself alone in the lab; it was still very early and Ryan was still at home sleeping or just waking up. Horatio was doing paperwork so he wouldn't have to do it later. He liked to come in early and get it done so he could focus more on his team and crime scenes later during the day.; not to mention it was easier to focus on his paperwork when he was alone in the lab.

Suddenly the door opened and Horatio nearly jumped out of his own skin. He glared playfully at his second in command as she giggled from the doorway.

"I think this is the first time I have ever startled you." Calleigh smiled and closed the door behind her.

She sat down in the guest chair across the desk.

"It is also the last time." Horatio said.

"Don't be so sure." Calleigh smirked.

"You're here early." Horatio said.

"Yeah."

"Is Eric also here?"

"No, you know what he's like; not a morning person." Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded and then looked at Calleigh; there was something different about her. She was always smiling but not she had a special smile. Although he already knew what it was about he pretended not to.

"What's going on?" Horatio asked.

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Just a feeling I have."

Calleigh's smiled widened.

"Well, I have something to tell you." She said.

"You're pregnant."

Calleigh gasped and smiled.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"My divine intuition." Horatio shrugged.

"Eric told you, didn't he?"

"He _might_ have called me last night and told me not to reveal to you that he had already told me." Horatio smiled, "Congratulations are in order then."

Horatio and Calleigh stood up and hugged. Eric had been too overjoyed to be able to keep the news to himself and felt he had to tell Horatio and his family.

"How far along are you?" Horatio asked.

"Three months." Calleigh smiled, "And you have already been chosen as the godfather."

"Really?" Horatio grinned.

"Of course." Calleigh said.

"Thank you."

Calleigh was absolutely glowing. It wasn't a secret that she and Eric had been dating for a few years; well, they had thought that they had managed to keep it hidden, but everyone had known. A few months ago they had finally confessed to being a couple.

"So I take it you and Eric are over the moon?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to get a baby bump and then hold our baby." Calleigh said.

"Is Eric already being overprotective?"

"Yes." Calleigh sighed and then grinned, "I know he means well though."

"We will all be overprotective; you're our bullet girl and the baby is... well, bullet-baby." Horatio chuckled.

"I guess this means I am on desk duty from now on."

"Starting today." Horatio said, "I know you don't like it, but it's the way it is."

"I'll manage." Calleigh smiled, "I'll go make some coffee; do you want some?"

"Yes, please."

Horatio gave Calleigh one last hug and then watched her leave. Alexx was like the mother on the team to everyone; especially Horatio because she said he needed a mother the most (probably because of his tragic childhood and losing his mother at a young age). Horatio was like the father on the team and he saw everyone, except Ryan of course, as his "kids" in a way.

He felt honored to have been chosen as the godfather and he was pretty sure that Alexx was going to be the godmother. Horatio knew that Calleigh and Eric would become great parents and he hoped that one day Kyle would bring him a grandchild. Kyle was only 21, almost 22, but Horatio knew he had a girlfriend. In the last three weeks the boy had tried to hide a lot of hickeys and acted like a little schoolboy with a crush. Horatio didn't push his son to tell him who the mystery lady was; he knew Kyle would tell him when he was ready.

**-I-**

Out of the two lovers Ryan was the biggest animal lover and so when the team got a murder case just next door to an animal store he couldn't help but to look at the puppies and kittens through the window.

"He's like a little girl begging daddy to buy her a puppy." Walter said as he observed Ryan.

"Hey Ryan! You should buy a pug." Eric called out.

"Why a pug?" Ryan asked.

"It would be small and easy to kick over the fence; just like you." Eric smirked evilly.

Ryan pouted at his friend and then continued staring at a cute golden retriever puppy. Walter and Eric shrugged before entering the crime scene at the house next door. Natalia joined them seconds later after trying to get Ryan away from the puppies. Finally Horatio grabbed Ryan's shoulder and pulled him away.

"You can look during your lunch break." Horatio said, "Right now we have a dead old man that needs our attention.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts for a while." Ryan said.

"It's okay. I know you want a puppy very much." Horatio said.

The team started processing the messy and very bloody scene. Horatio suspected that Ryan was even more interested in a puppy now that Eric and Calleigh were having a baby. Both Horatio and Ryan wanted to become parents, but at least Horatio had Kyle already. And although they could adopt they felt that with their current life style a child just wasn't going to get the attention it needed; a puppy was a bit easier.

"You could get an adult dog; then you don't need to teach it anything." Walter said to Ryan.

"But puppies are so cute."

"Yeah, but they grow up quickly and then they're not so cute anymore; it's not my personal opinion though, I like dogs no matter if they're old or young."

"I know." Ryan sighed, "I'll just have to pester Kyle about getting some kids too."

Although Ryan wasn't Kyle's biological family, he was still family. Ryan wasn't sure if he would ever be called grandpa Ryan to any of Kyle's future children, but he was pretty sure he would be Uncle Ryan and at least have a big part of the child's life. Of course, Eric had already signed Ryan up for babysitting duty in the future to his and Calleigh's child so he would have a big part of that baby's life too.

"Are you disappointed that you're never going to experience having kids the same way Eric and Cal are?" Walter asked.

"No, I accepted it a long time ago, but I still like kids." Ryan said, "I used to hate the thought of having kids, but that was probably because my mom was nagging me about getting her some grandchildren since the day I was thirteen."

"She didn't waste time did she?" Natalia said.

"No, she told me to think about my future family life and marriage when I was 16 too; told me to find a suitable wife quickly." Ryan said, "I told her I was going to become a biker and drive around America for the rest of my life; sleeping with a new girl every day."

"How did she react?" Natalia asked.

"She almost fainted." Ryan laughed, "It took her two months to realize that I was only joking."

Walter and Natalia laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes. They could picture Ryan's mom in their minds doing just what he had said. It was mostly when his mother had pressured him to get kids and get married that he had thought about coming out to her; but his fear of rejection had always stopped him. At least now he would tell his mom that one of her wishes had come true; her son was getting married eventually. Just not to the person she had imagined.

**-I-**

Ryan was busy in the trace lab when Roger visited. It took a while before Ryan saw his father watching him.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Ryan, everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Ryan smiled, "You look... sad."

"More like disappointed in myself." Roger sighed, "I told Charles that Horatio had asked you to marry a few months ago."

Ryan looked surprised at his father. It wasn't a secret that Horatio had proposed, but Ryan had wanted to keep it from Charles and Melinda because he knew how they would react.

"I take it he wasn't too happy." Ryan said.

"No, but your mother was."

That surprised Ryan even more; he stared at Roger for a long time to see if he was joking, but he looked sincere.

"Really?"

"Yes, she told me to say congratulations to you and Horatio." Roger said, "I think she's coming around."

"The day she comes around is the day pigs learn to fly." Ryan snorted, "Why did you tell them?"

"It slipped out when I bumped into them at a café today. I tried to get Melinda to see what an idiot Charles is and I got so angry that I told them." Roger said, "I'm sorry, son."

"It's okay. I'm surprised they didn't know from somebody else; since word travels fast in Miami." Ryan said.

Roger nodded and father and son were quiet for a while.

"I want a puppy." Ryan said.

"Then get one."

"I'm not sure. Walter suggested that I get a adult dog first. I know Horatio has had experience with dogs, but I don't."

"What does Horatio think about getting a dog?" Roger asked.

"He likes it, but I don't think he expected me to be searching for the right dog already." Ryan chuckled, "We only talked about it two days ago."

"Buy a German Shepherd."

"Nah, I was thinking more about a Golden Retriever that I could name Cox." Ryan smirked, "After the character from Scrubs."

"Isn't Doctor Cox kind of mean?"

"Yeah."

"So you get a mean dog then." Roger said.

Ryan thought for a minute and then shook his head.

"I don't want a mean dog; I want a nice dog with a cool name."

Eric cleared his throat from the doorway and smirked.

"Like I said before, get a pug and name it Dorothy." He said.

"A pug?" Roger asked.

"It's small and easy to kick over the fence; just like Ryan." Eric said.

Roger laughed along with Eric, while Ryan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Watch it so I don't teach your kid mischief." Ryan warned.

"Sorry, but Walter already said he would do it." Eric said.

"I can do it better." Ryan smirked and got a certain look in his eyes.

"Okay, that crazy look in your eyes is scaring me." Eric said, "If I convince H to buy a Golden Retriever for you, will you swear not to teach my kid mischief?"

"Maybe." Ryan smirked.

**-I-**

Ryan pulled Horatio's shirt over his head and kissed his chest. They were cuddling on the couch and completely forgetting that Kyle was on his way over for dinner. Horatio moaned and grinded his hard bulge against Ryan. He unbuttoned the younger man's shirt and gently nipped his nipples.

"Uh, H!"

Ryan arched his back and slid his hand down inside Horatio's boxers; stroking his throbbing length. Horatio moaned and rubbed against Ryan's hand.

"Faster." Horatio gasped.

He closed his eyes and gripped the couch tightly as Ryan stroked him. Ryan kissed his older lover's neck; just at his soft spot, making his lover squirm with pleasure. With his free hand Ryan unbuttoned his jeans and then Horatio's.

"Mm, Ryan!"

Ryan pulled his hand out and pulled Horatio's hips down so their erection rubbed against each other with only their boxers between them. Suddenly they heard a key in the door and bolted away from each other. They fixed their clothes as quickly as they could and tried to get their erections down as they heard Kyle enter.

When Kyle went to the living room he found his father and Ryan sitting on the couch; their hair tousled and their shirts crumpled.

"You were busy weren't you?" Kyle smirked, "Should I come back later?"

"We were just watching the news." Horatio said.

"Wow, I didn't know the news made your shirt crumpled and your hair look so tousled." Kyle said, "What kind of a TV do you have?"

"Let's make dinner." Horatio muttered and blushed.

He stood up and walked past his son to the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming?" Kyle asked Ryan.

"Soon." Ryan smiled.

Kyle shrugged and joined his father in the kitchen. Ryan had bent his leg so Kyle wouldn't see the bulge in his pants; he tried to think about boring things so it would go away, but he knew that when he entered the kitchen he would see Horatio cooking and that would just turn him on more.

"We have to take the spare key away from Kyle." Ryan mumbled to himself.

When his bulge was gone he finally joined father and son in the kitchen and tried to focus on anything but how incredibly sexy Horatio looked when he was cooking. Of course Horatio knew what Ryan thought and wiggled his ass a little extra just to tease him.

_**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Without knocking Ryan entered his lover's office and sat down in the guest chair. Horatio looked confused at him and Ryan handed him a photograph of a dog; a Golden Retriever.

"Her name is Cassie and she needs a new home." Ryan said, "She's 6 years old and her previous owner passed away four weeks ago; the owner's sister can't take the dog since she's allergic."

"And you know this how?"

"Walter knows the sister." Ryan said, "It's perfect for us; she doesn't need training and she's used to being alone during the days since her previous owner was a doctor and also a workaholic."

Horatio looked at the photo. He and Ryan had already made up their minds about having a Golden Retriever, but couldn't decide if they should get a puppy or a grown dog.

"We'll need someone to walk her during lunch though, a long walk so she doesn't get restless." Horatio said.

"Walter knows someone who can do that for just a few dollars a month." Ryan said, "A student that needs some extra cash."

"Okay." Horatio said.

Ryan lit up like a lighthouse.

"Really? We can take her?" He asked.

"Sure." Horatio smiled.

Ryan got up from the chair and threw himself into Horatio's arms for a hug. The older man chuckled at his eager lover.

"She's going to fit right in." Ryan grinned, "I'll go buy some dog supplies and food after work."

"When can we get her?"

"Today if we want to."

"Then let's do it." Horatio smiled.

Ryan grinned and left the office. He really liked dogs but his parents had never let him have one when he was growing up and after that he had just never thought about getting one as much as now. He made a promise to himself to work as little overtime as he could from now on too, someone needed to make sure to get home to the dog after the shift had ended to take her for a walk and give her food; Horatio was the one most likely to be working late since he was the supervisor so Ryan would have to make sure he got home.

Putting the photo away he entered the ballistic lab looking for Calleigh. He found the blonde woman in the gun vault organizing her guns after she had cleaned them. She didn't fire guns anymore since she was pregnant; instead her assistant did that, but she did do paperwork and processed guns after they had been test fired.

"Hi Calleigh." Ryan said, "How's the little one?"

Calleigh smiled and rubbed her five month pregnant belly. Everyone knew that the pregnancy had been quite hard on the woman; she still had morning sickness, trouble sleeping and her back and hips hurt. But she managed to stay cheerful most of the time and if she was having a bad day it was usually Eric who took the full blow of her mood swings.

"Kicking like always." Calleigh smiled, "What did Horatio say about the dog?"

"He said we should take her in." Ryan grinned, "We'll be picking her up today; I got to thank Walter for telling me about her."

"That's great! I want a dog too, but I'm guessing I'll be busy enough with a baby soon."

"Maybe when the baby is older you and Eric could get a dog."

"Nah, Eric isn't a dog lover. He's more into cats; says it's less work with a cat." Calleigh said, "He never met the cats I had back home in Louisiana; they were monsters."

Ryan chuckled and then helped Calleigh put some weapons in the places they belonged. When they left the gun vault Calleigh handed Ryan a report that she knew he wanted.

"I'll see you later, Cal." Ryan said and left.

**-I-**

"Achoo!"

Eric looked at Natalia as she blew her nose. He looked terrified and Walter and Natalia frowned at him.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"Stay away from me; if I get sick then Calleigh will get sick and if Calleigh gets sick she will kill me." Eric said, "I had to sleep three days on the couch last time I got a cold because the bug jumped over to her too and she got mad. I've seen her mad before, but when she's pregnant it is ten times worse."

Natalia smirked and walked closer and closer to Eric while he tried to get away.

"She's coming to get you." Walter laughed.

"Achoo!"

"What are you even doing at work when you're sick?" Eric asked.

"I'm going home actually. Horatio told me to take the rest of the week off." Natalia said, "Not that I'm complaining; I need to rest."

"Well, get better soon." Walter said.

Natalia waved goodbye to the two men and they got back to processing some fingerprints and DNA off a kitchen knife used in an attempted murder. Suddenly their beepers went off.

"A murder in Coconut Grove." Eric said, "All hands on deck I guess; well for those who can."

Walter and Eric put their things away and met Ryan in the garage; they got inside their hummers and drove to the address that dispatch had given them. Horatio and Frank were already there waiting for them.

"Where's Alexx?" Ryan asked, as he ducked under the crime scene tape with Eric and Walter behind him.

"She's just finishing an autopsy before going here." Horatio said.

"Victim's name is Terrence Laughlin, age 32; he lives in downtown Miami and was walking on the beach with his girlfriend Mariah Fredrickson." Frank said, "When she got behind a bush to... use the um, toilet, someone showed up and killed him."

Horatio bent down to get a closer look and although he wasn't a medical examiner he was pretty sure he knew what had killed the man.

"The girlfriend found him lying like this." Frank said and nodded towards a crying woman standing with a police officer behind the cordoned area.

Horatio straightened up and looked around the beach.

"There are shoeprints leading towards and away from the body." Horatio said, "Two sets, one I'm guessing belongs to the girlfriend."

"I'll follow the other set of shoeprints to see where they lead." Walter said.

"Make sure to make a mold out of it too." Horatio said, "Eric and Ryan you process everything around the body."

"What do you think killed him?" Ryan asked.

"A snapped neck, but let's see what Alexx says." Horatio said.

Horatio let his team get to work while he approached the girlfriend.

"I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I'm sorry for your loss, but I need to ask you a few questions; did you hear or see anything?"

"No, nothing. I was behind a bush so I couldn't see anything, but I didn't hear anything either." Mariah said.

Horatio nodded and noticed that the waves were making a lot of noise so it wasn't surprising that Mariah hadn't heard anything.

"How long would you say you were gone?" Horatio asked.

"About four minutes maybe." Mariah shrugged, "Three even."

"Do you or Terrence have any enemies?"

"No, not that I can think of."

Horatio nodded and thanked her for her time. He went back to Frank and the Texan could see that his friend was thinking.

"Whoever did this had to have been very quick." Horatio said, "He could have come up behind the victim, snapped his neck and left within a minute."

"He must have attacked him just as the girlfriend disappeared behind the bush." Frank said.

"Yeah, but how did he leave the scene so quickly?" Horatio asked, "She would have probably noticed if a car had been here."

"I can answer that." Walter said, as he came back to the crime scene, "He used a bicycle. I found tire treads indicating that further down the beach behind some trees; he could have used it to get on the road."

"And the road can't be seen from here." Horatio said, "But he attacked from the other way."

Horatio pointed at the shoeprintss leading towards the victim and not from. Walter followed them together with Horatio and they soon found the place where the killer had waited for Terrence to be left alone. They continued following the prints leading away from the hiding place to a bus stop; the killer had probably used the bus to get to the beach area.

They went back to the crime scene.

"He, or she although I think it's a man, probably took the bus to get here." Horatio said, "He had either hid the bicycle behind those trees over there earlier or he stole it from someone else."

"We've had no reports on bicycle theft so he probably put it here before the murder." Frank said.

"So he planned it all." Walter said, "But he couldn't have planned for Mariah Frederickson to hide behind a bush to pee."

"He must have been waiting for the perfect opportunity." Horatio said, "Or planned to kill them both if necessary."

Horatio heard someone calling for him and looked over at Mariah Fredrickson, she was waving him over and he approached her together with Frank.

"I remember this one guy that approached Terrence last week." Mariah said, "I never met him, but Terrence told me that this guy had told him to choose between me and his brother."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. According to Terrence this guy was talking about how it was his divine mission to do this, an angel had told him that he had to put people through tests before he could take on his big challenge and then if he succeeded he would go to heaven." Mariah said.

"Great, we got a psycho on our hands." Frank muttered.

"What would have happened if Terrence had made a choice?" Horatio asked.

"Whoever he chose to live would have lived; the other person would have been killed." Mariah said, "And if Terrence didn't make a choice in three days he would get killed instead."

"Thank you." Horatio said.

A police officer took Mariah to a car to drive her home. Horatio looked confused at Frank.

"Either this guy is playing or he really does think he is on a mission from an angel." Frank said.

"Some people believe they are." Horatio said, "It only makes it harder for us to catch him and for him to stop."

"This is not going to be his first victim." Frank sighed.

"Not at all."

They saw the ME van arrive and walked back to the body just as Alexx got out of her car. She greeted everyone and then knelt down next to the body of Terrence Laughlin.

"I don't need to look very much to say that he's got a snapped neck." Alexx said, "I don't imagine I will find anything else that would be cause of death, but I'll know more after the autopsy."

"Anything else?" Horatio asked.

Alexx checked as much as she could and even turned the body over, but she couldn't find anything.

"Nothing." She said and then saw a note on the ground, "To Lieutenant Caine." She read from the back of the note.

She handed the note to Horatio and the team stepped closer to him; all of them suddenly got a gut feeling that this was going to be a particularly bad case.

The note said:

_Are you proud of what I've done?_

"Um, okay." Horatio said.

"We should start going over your old cases." Ryan said.

"It might not be someone from an old case." Eric said, "H has been on the news so anyone could recognize him and target him."

"So we got a guy that thinks he is on a mission from an angel and who also wants you to be proud of him?" Frank asked, "Should I check with mental institutions to see if they're missing a patient with an illusion about angels?"

"Yeah." Horatio said, "I'm going back to the lab to process this note."

"Be careful." Ryan said.

"I will be." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

When Horatio got home later that night he was greeted by big fluffy Golden Retriever. He smiled and let the dog sniff his hands and legs. Ryan stood in the kitchen doorway and grinned.

"You must be Cassie." Horatio smiled at the dog, "Hi there girl."

Cassie wagged her tailed; Horatio patted her and then gave his lover a kiss.

"Anything from the note?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. No prints, no DNA; absolutely nothing." Horatio sighed, "How long have you and Cassie been home?"

"Two hours. She's explored the whole house and seems to like it here." Ryan smiled, "Kyle came over for a quick visit and he wants me to tell you that he wants a dog too."

"Translation; he wants me to buy him one for his birthday." Horatio said.

"Yep."

Ryan and Horatio went to the living room where Horatio slumped down on the couch and stretched his body, Ryan sat down next to him. Cassie approached him and put her head on his lap. Horatio scratched her behind the ear.

"I don't like this killer, H." Ryan said, "He's after you."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Well, he wants something from you."

"Yeah, he wants me to be proud of him." Horatio sighed, "I can't remember ever coming across someone like that before."

"He didn't leave any evidence behind except his shoeprints either. He's good at covering his tracks and that scares me." Ryan said.

Horatio kissed Ryan's brow.

"It'll be okay."

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

Ryan grimaced and groaned as someone licked his face to wake him up. For the past two weeks Cassie had done that every morning when she felt that he or Horatio had been sleeping too long and it was time to for a walk.

"I'm awake." Ryan muttered and turned around to face his lover instead.

Cassie nudged Ryan's head with her nose and then jumped up in the bed when he didn't respond. Ryan groaned as Cassie's full body weight landed on his abdomen.

"Ugh, alright alright, I'm going." He yawned.

Cassie jumped off the bed and went to the front door. Ryan gave the sleeping Horatio a kiss on the cheek and then climbed out of bed. He put on a t-shirt and sweatpants before heading to the front door. He put a leash on Cassie and went outside.

In the meantime Horatio woke up to an empty bed and knew that Ryan was out with Cassie. The dog seemed to prefer having Ryan take her for a walk in the mornings and Horatio do it in the evening or night since she would usually wake Ryan up in the morning and nudge Horatio in the evenings with the leash in her mouth.

Horatio got out off the bed and took a shower, then he got dressed and started making breakfast. It was Friday and as usual it was dinner with Kyle later, only this time he was brining a guest too; Horatio suspected that it was a girlfriend.

Just as the coffee was ready Ryan walked through the door with Cassie. She greeted Horatio by rubbing against his legs demanding to be petted and wagging her tail; the redhead petted her.

"Good morning." Horatio smiled to his lover.

"Morning." Ryan mumbled, as he went straight to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of the delicious black liquid.

"Are you having a bad morning?" Horatio asked.

"You know I'm never myself before I have my morning coffee."

"You seem unusually grumpy today, though."

"Cassie tried to take a swim in a ditch filled with water from last night's rain." Ryan said, "She almost made it and took me with her too, but I managed to keep her away from it."

Horatio chuckled and Ryan glared at him. It was too early in the morning for the younger man to be having a hyper active dog; he was just too tired. After breakfast Ryan took a quick shower and then it was time for work.

-I-

Melinda sat down opposite Roger. They were at a quiet café outside of town where they wouldn't be overheard by someone they knew or disturbed by Charles. Roger had been surprised when Melinda had called him and asked to meet. He knew that it was wrong to suspect that Melinda was only meeting to persuade Roger to get Ryan away from Horatio, but considering their previous encounters he couldn't help but have his suspicions about her.

"Melinda." He greeted.

"Roger, thank you for meeting me." Melinda said, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's alright. How are you?"

"Fine, fine... well, things could be better, but I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, wasting no time to get to the point.

"There some tension at home; mainly because of Charles." Melinda said, the tone of her voice clearly showing that she didn't want to discuss it, "How is Ryan?" She asked instead.

"He's fine."

"Is he mad at me?"

Roger looked surprised at her. Before she had never seemed to pay any attention to how Ryan really felt; blindly doing whatever Charles told her to "save" their son.

"I don't think so. I think he is more angry with Charles." Roger said, "Or disappointed and hurt might be more accurate."

"I heard that Ryan and Horatio are getting married, if it becomes legal in Florida."

"Yes, they could go to New York and get married, but they want to do it here." Roger said, "Horatio proposed."

"I know. I take it they are happy about being engaged?"

"Very much."

Melinda nodded and fidgeted with the napkin on her table. Roger suddenly realized why she was asking all the questions. She was beginning to come around and realize that her son was happy with Horatio. The Melinda that Roger had known hadn't been a homophobic and had always gone her own way, it was part of the reason she had left Roger while being pregnant with Ryan without even telling him; she had gone her own way. At the time it had seemed like a bad quality but right now Melinda could have needed to do jsut that.

"You're finally admitting to yourself that Ryan is perfect the way he is, aren't you?" Roger asked.

"Yes. I just... it's hard to get Charles's opinions out of my head and I do love him you know; he is my husband." Melinda said, "But... if Ryan wasn't happy then he wouldn't have gotten engaged with Horatio or broken contact with us."

"It was mostly Charles that broke the contact with Ryan."

"Yes, but if Ryan hadn't been happy then we both know he would have complied with Charles's wishes and broken up with Horatio." Melinda said, "So I've done some thinking and I realize that Ryan is truly happy and that I am not against him being gay."

"You know Charles is wrong?"

"Yes. Although, Charles is entitled to have his opinions, but... I don't want to spend the rest of my life not being part of my son's life just because I let Charles decide what we should do and what we should think." Melinda sighed.

Roger knew it was a huge step for Melinda to admit that to herself and others. She had spent so many, many years under Charles's command and control. Even if Charles didn't realize it he was too controlling and he mentally put Melinda down to a role where she had no say in anything; where she always had to listen to him. Roger was glad that Melinda had finally realized it.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to see Ryan again... and Horatio." Melinda said.

"You should also know that the family is bigger than just those two, you have the team and Horatio's son Kyle." Roger said, "And me."

"I don't mind that." Melinda said.

Roger could see that she wasn't completely strong enough to leave Charles yet; she had a frightened look in her eyes, but he also knew that eventually she would either make Charles change his ways or she would leave him.

"I'm sorry that I never told you about Ryan." Melinda mumbled, "It was wrong."

"Yes it was." Roger said, "But it's the past now. Horatio went through the same thing with Kyle."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he didn't know Kyle existed until was 16. That's almost 6 years ago now." Roger said, "But from the day he found Kyle he took him in. He loves Kyle more than anything else in the world."

"You have a point with this don't you?"

"Yes, if Horatio loves his son that much you can understand that he loves Ryan just as much." Roger said, "And that Ryan loves Kyle as well so just understand that Ryan is a stepfather now."

"I have no problem with that." Melinda said.

"I just want you to understand that if you regain contact with Ryan you get more than just Ryan; you get his entire family as well." Roger said, "And you better accept that or there is no point in being part of Ryan's life."

"I can do that." Melinda said; she jumped when her cell phone rang and by the look on her face Roger knew it was Charles calling.

"I better go." Melinda mumbled, "Thanks for meeting me Roger, g-goodbye."

"Goodbye Melinda." Roger said and watched her leave.

**-I-**

The team was looking at another victim from their killer. Once again the victim's neck had been snapped. Walter and Ryan were processing the bottom floor in victim's house, where he had also been killed. Frank was talking to the victim's girlfriend whom had also found him, while Eric processed the upstairs floor. Horatio was observing Alexx as she examined the body.

"Neck snapped, no other injuries." Alexx said, "Time of death is two hours ago."

"And like last time we probably won't find any trace of the killer on the body." Horatio said.

"Not likely."

Alexx checked the victim's pockets and found a note; this one also addressed to Horatio. Horatio read the note out loud.

"_Do you understand my reasons for doing this? It is the angel's words and I cannot disobey. I have a mission, just like you have a mission to save people. Your mission is also to take care of Ryan and Kyle. You do it so well and I look up to you. Tell me you are proud of me?_"

Horatio frowned and everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. The killer obviously knew who Ryan and Kyle were, yet he didn't threat them. He simply admired Horatio for taking care of them and being a CSI; doing his best to protect the people of Miami.

"What is so divine about having people make a choice?" Walter asked.

"It doesn't seem reasonable for us, but remember that this guy probably has some psychotic breakdown, he could be schizophrenic or delusional." Horatio said.

"Oh he is delusional alright." Alexx said, "That makes him dangerous too."

"I don't like this, H." Ryan said, "He knows too much about you. Are you sure you have never met someone with this kind of delusion?"

"Not that I can remember."

Alexx put the body in a bag and then her two assistants loaded the body into the ME van so she could drive it back to the lab; she promised to keep Horatio updated before she left. Frank finished talking to the victim's girlfriend and approached Horatio; he read the note and shook his head.

"We got a psycho to deal with." He sighed, "The girlfriend has the same story as Terrence Laughlin's girl had. Some guy approached our victim, Mister Aaron Copeland, about a week ago."

"And demanded that he chose between two people?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, the mother that just suffered her second heart attack three weeks ago, she needs a heart transplant since two years back, or his father, who has a healthy heart that the mother can take if the father dies." Frank said.

"He asked him to choose between his parents?" Walter asked stunned.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"Obviously Mister Copeland didn't choose." Horatio said.

"How would he know that Copeland's mom needs a heart transplant and that his father's heart is a perfect match?" Ryan asked.

"He could be working at a hospital, insurance company or he could be a friend of a friend to the victims." Walter said.

"Insurance companies could find about the mother and heart transplant, but maybe not that her husband is a match." Horatio said.

"He could be hacker." Eric said from the stairwell, "My cousin is a hacker and he can find out everything about everyone that has ever been on some kind of a record; grades, hospital visits, credit cards, everything."

"A hacker seems very likely." Horatio said.

"This is why I hate computers." Frank sighed, "Nothing is secret anymore."

**-I-**

The team had processed the entire house of Mister Copeland but only found the same shoeprints as on the beach where Mister Laughlin had been killed. There was no DNA, hair or strange fibers or even fingerprints.

Now the two lovers were waiting for Kyle and his guest to show up; dinner had just been finished and the table was set.

"Nervous?" Ryan asked.

"No, why would I be?"

"You're about to meet your son's girlfriend."

"It might not be a girlfriend."

"It probably is." Ryan said.

"True." Horatio agreed, "But if it is I look forward to it."

Just then the doorbell rang (Kyle's way of alerting his father and Ryan that he was there) and then the door opened. Horatio and Ryan went to the door and saw Kyle taking his wet jacket off (it was raining) and a young, brunette girl do the same.

"Hi dad, hi Ryan." Kyle grinned, "Meet Penny Scott."

"Hi sir and sir." Penny smiled and shook hands with Ryan and Horatio, "You can call me Penny."

"As long as you call us Horatio and Ryan." Ryan smiled.

Penny smiled and looked at Horatio, "You must be Kyle's father; he's told me so much about you."

"Only good things I hope." Horatio smiled and glanced at his son.

"I promise only good things." Penny chuckled and turned to Ryan, "And you are Horatio's boyfriend."

"Yes."

All four went to the kitchen to sit down by the table. Horatio and Ryan both noticed that the young couple was very in love and so far Penny seemed like a great girl.

"Kyle told me that someone named Roger would be joining us too." Penny said.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't come; he had to work." Ryan said, "It's my dad."

"Oh, well I hope to meet him some other time then."

"Absolutely." Ryan said.

"The family is quite big; there's dad's team too." Kyle explained, "They're all family."

"I love big families; when I was growing up it was just me and dad." Penny said, "My mom passed away when I was two."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Horatio said.

"Oh, don't be. It's such a long time ago." Penny said, "But I always wanted a big family and I hope that I will be part of yours soon."

Horatio nodded and smiled. He liked Penny better with every second that passed. As they started eating Penny told Horatio and Ryan some things about herself. She was from Colorado and had moved down to Miami to study to become a midwife and now she had just finished her education. She was four years older than Kyle and the two of them had similar interests.

"I work at Miami Dade Hospital right now." Penny said, "As a midwife of course."

"How did you and Kyle meet?" Horatio asked.

"In school actually a few months ago." Penny said.

"I have a friend that is also studying to become a midwife, just one year behind Penny and I bumped into Penny in school, knocking all her books down." Kyle said, "And then I asked her out."

Horatio smiled, being quite impressed with Kyle. His son was studying to become a medical examiner or, as he had recently decided, maybe a CSI like his father, it was a long road and he was currently studying to get a bachelor's degree in forensic science and if he after that felt like being a CSI like his dad he would go to the police academy as well, or continue to become a medical examiner.

Horatio was a little nervous about Kyle possibly becoming a CSI since he knew how dangerous it was, but as long as Kyle was happy then Horatio was too, and very, very proud of his son.

"We're going to see mom next week." Kyle said.

"Kyle told me how you and he found each other, I think it's very admirable that you took him in right away." Penny said.

"I have always wanted children and finding out that I had a son was a dream come true for me; even though I think we both feel it would have been even better to be a family from the beginning." Horatio said and Penny nodded.

"So is your dad still in Colorado?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, he just retired." Penny said, "I don't think he will move here; he loves Colorado too much."

"And you don't want to go back?" Ryan asked.

Penny thought for a moment and then shook her head, "I like it here, so no I don't think I will move back. Maybe when I'm old and have retired."

"So you have no problem with Kyle's dad and I dating?" Ryan felt he had to ask.

"Oh no." Penny grinned, "My father always told me to respect other people. He has always been very open-minded."

"Seems like a good man." Horatio smiled.

He knew Kyle would never have brought a girl for dinner if he didn't know she would accept his father and Ryan, but it didn't hurt to ask. Throughout the evening it became very clear that Penny was a good girl for Kyle. When the young couple left several hours later Horatio and Ryan smiled at each other.

"They are a good couple." Ryan said.

Even though Kyle was not his biological son, he was his stepson and it was important for Ryan as well that Kyle was having a happy life.

"I like her." Horatio said, "And she seems to like children."

"Does Kyle like kids?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Hoping to become a grandfather soon?" Ryan grinned.

"Absolutely." Horatio smiled, "They don't need to rush, but I hope that one day I will become a grandfather."

"You know Frank till tease you about being old then." Ryan said.

"He shouldn't; he has three grandchildren of his own." Horatio said, "Which I will happily point out to him."

Ryan chuckled. Frank and Horatio would always tease each other; they had been that way since before anyone could actually remember. That night Ryan and Horatio went to sleep without a single thought about their serial killer.

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews!**

Ryan moaned as Horatio moved inside him. It was still early morning and they didn't have to go to work yet. Horatio had surprised his lover by waking him up with a blowjob and now they were both on cloud nine as they made sweet love to each other.

Horatio was spooning his younger lover and his manhood nudged against Ryan's prostate with every thrust he made. Ryan's inner muscles clenched around the redhead's length and he made sure that Horatio heard how much he enjoyed their love making with his moaning.

"Uh, harder!" Ryan groaned.

Horatio grabbed onto Ryan's hips and started thrusting harder, but still going slow like before. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other echoed through the room. Horatio gasped and leaned his face down to Ryan's neck. He gently graced his teeth against the younger man's shoulder.

Ryan moaned and pushed back against his lover, trying to take him deeper inside. Horatio was not a small man and his throbbing member always fitted perfect with Ryan. The redhead was a talented lover and Ryan was sure some older lover had probably taught him a lot in his younger days.

"Mm, oh H!" Ryan moaned, when he felt his lover's hand around his leaking manhood.

Horatio could feel Ryan's pre-cum as he ran his thumb over the head of his erection. The younger man's erection twitched and Ryan's body started going tense; a sure sign that he was close to climax.

As the younger man started clenching harder around Horatio's shaft he felt his own climax approaching and he thrusted faster. The bed creaked with every move they made together and it banged against the wall. Horatio gritted his teeth and moaned as he spilled his seed inside his lover; Ryan followed him with a gasp and came over the sheets and the redhead's hand.

They panted as they stayed connected for while; neither man wanted to get up and shower, although they knew that they would have no choice as they had to get to work in an hour.

"I love you." Horatio whispered, "And I think I might have accidentally left a bite mark on your shoulder."

"That's okay; it only marks me as yours." Ryan grinned, "And I love you too."

Horatio smiled and kissed the younger man before pulling out of him, climbing out of bed and heading to the shower. Ryan stayed in bed for a few extra seconds until the older man called his name. He then got up and went to the bathroom to join his lover in the steamy shower.

**-I-**

"Dammit Eric, I can walk on my own!"

Calleigh's voice echoed across the parking lot as she (like many times before) gave her boyfriend a tongue lashing for being overprotective and trying to help her out of the car. She was six months pregnant and adamant that she could walk on her own.

"Just making sure." Eric mumbled.

Ryan and Horatio approached the couple as Calleigh apologized for her sudden angry outburst. It was uncommon for Calleigh to get angry at work, but not a _pregnant_ Calleigh Duquesne. Even Horatio had been the victim of her mood swings at some occasions.

"This is just one those days where I am so sick of being pregnant." Calleigh sighed, as all four of them rode the elevator to the lab.

"Well, it's not such a long time left." Horatio said.

"It feels like an eternity." Calleigh said.

"Are you sure it's that bad? I mean you look fine and you are in a good mood... most of the time." Ryan said.

Calleigh turned towards her friend and Ryan swallowed hard when he saw the glare in her eyes.

"Not so bad?" She asked, "I got swollen ankles, my back and hips hurt, I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in, I have to pee all the time, I got cravings and mood swings. Does that sound easy to you?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Calleigh said, "You try being pregnant and then we'll talk."

"It's impossible for me be pregnant." Ryan pointed out.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. When the elevator arrived at the lab she went straight to the ladies room, while the men went to the break room for some coffee.

"How bad are her mood swings?" Ryan asked.

"Let me explain it this way; yesterday she almost threw the coffee machine out the window because I hadn't bought the right toothpaste." Eric said.

"That was one of her bad days, huh?" Horatio asked.

"How are her good days then?" Ryan asked.

"Then she usually just yells a bit and stays mad for a few minutes before returning to her usual cheerful mood." Eric said.

"Wow." Ryan said, "No wonder you look so confused all the time then; she switches her mood so often and suddenly."

"I don't look confused."

"Yeah, you kind of do... or maybe that's your natural expression." Ryan teased.

"Boys behave." Horatio said, "Don't make me go get Calleigh and have her teach you a lesson about being nice to your co-workers and friends."

"We'll behave." The two men said quickly.

**-I-**

The serial killer had struck again. He was now known by the media as _The Versus Killer_, because he always made his victim's choose between two people they loved; a friend versus another friend for example, as the latest victim had had to do.

The team was processing the crime scene; an apartment in downtown Miami. The lock on the door been broken into as far as Eric could see and Ryan had found the same shoeprints as one the other two crime scenes. However, as before there was nothing else to go on.

"The neck has been snapped." Alexx said, "Just like on his previous victims."

"Frank, what do you know?" Horatio asked.

"Victim's name is Josephine Lopez, age 32." Frank said, "She was approached a week ago by a guy claiming to have a mission from an angel."

"Like before." Horatio sighed.

"According to her friend Heather, whom also found the body, Miss Lopez had to choose between killing Heather to save their friend Janie."

"Why?" Horatio asked.

"Heather is rich and if she dies Josephine inherits her money, or would have done so until now. Janie is sick with breast cancer." Frank said.

"And with Heather's money Josephine could have paid for Janie's treatment."

"Yes. Although, this morning Heather paid for Janie's first treatment anyway." Frank said, "She said she did it to be a good friend and because then it would save Josephine's life; or so she thought."

"But the killer didn't agree." Horatio said, "And he killed Miss Lopez because her time had run out."

Alexx and her two assistants put the body in a body bag and then Alexx searched the victim's pockets for a note to Horatio. She didn't find one and decided to take the body back to the morgue.

"H, in here!" Natalia called from the kitchen.

Horatio and Frank joined her and the team in the kitchen. Natalia was holding a note addressed to Horatio. Horatio took the note and read it out loud.

"_Dear Lieutenant, you have failed to understand the reason for my mission. You do not have the same power as I and therefore cannot understand that these people need to choose and they need to choose the right thing. Just like you once taught me; we all have a choice. I give these people a choice, like you taught me. I want you to understand me and see me as the savior that I am. Are you not proud of my work?_"

"I hate dealing with delusional killers." Frank sighed, "This guy will never stop."

"He can't stop." Walter said, "He believes he's on a mission from an angel and until that delusion stops he can't stop killing."

"Do you remember ever giving someone a choice of some kind?" Ryan asked his lover.

"Several people." Horatio sighed, "We do it all the time."

"Yeah, we give people a choice sometimes to either sit in jail for the rest of their lives or witness against some big crime boss and lower their sentence." Frank said.

"I can't recall ever coming across a delusional guy like this." Horatio said, "Sure, I've dealt with sick people and psychopaths, but this... if this guy was delusional when I met him then he was probably on some medication that didn't make it so obvious."

"Yeah, maybe he has some kind of sickness and has now stopped taking his medication." Natalia said.

"He might be schizophrenic." Eric said, "They sometimes hear voices and imagine things; he might think that an angel is talking to him. Remember anyone like that?"

"Several now that you mention schizophrenia." Horatio sighed, "I can't remember their names or when I met them; I've been a cop for too long, but I do remember meeting a few whom were either schizophrenic or had some other sickness that made them imagine things; no one ever mentioned angels though."

"It still doesn't explain how this guy knows so much about our victims." Ryan said.

"Here's what we do; Walter and Eric, check for recently released patients from mental institutions with divine delusions or schizophrenia, check former criminals and known hackers in the police system with any sort of mental illness." Horatio said, "The rest of us stay here and go through every inch of this place."

**-I-**

Walter and Eric had found 5 computer hackers with known mental illnesses, 7 recently released mental patients with delusions about the divine (although they were now supposed to be on medication to stop the delusions) and 8 former criminals with mental illnesses; all including schizophrenia. Calleigh and Ryan had now taken over to find out how many of the 20 people that still lived in Miami; Walter and Eric had been called to a crime scene.

"20 people and all of them are capable of killing people." Ryan said.

"Not all of them, some of these have never hurt anyone." Calleigh said as she read some files, "Okay, only two recently released mental patients still live in Miami, the rest don't even live in Florida."

Ryan tapped on a few keys on his computer and got some results.

"Only two of the computer hackers live here." He said.

"And only one of the former criminals too." Calleigh sighed, "Well, that narrows the suspect list down."

"Hey look at this, H worked on a case 15 years ago with one of the computer hackers, Patrick Yates." Ryan said, "It says the case if classified."

"Oh? How so?" Calleigh asked.

"Don't know, but MDPD worked together with FBI to catch a big time drug dealer." Ryan said, "Patrick was involved. He was released six months ago."

"I got a former criminal, Sandy Pearson." Calleigh said, "She and Horatio met 11 years ago."

"What happened?"

"She was suspected for beating her son to death; turned out that it was her, but since she showed signs of severe schizophrenia she was sent to a mental institution and... oh my, she was released five weeks ago." Calleigh said.

"Just before the murders started." Ryan said, "But what kind of choice did she have to make?"

"It says nothing here; so probably the usual to either confess and get a lighter sentence or not confess and make it harder for herself." Calleigh said, "We have to get permission to read Patrick Yates case file."

"It's still an ongoing investigation, the FBI won't let us." Ryan said.

"Why is it ongoing?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan tapped on a few keys on the computer and sighed.

"New witnesses keep appearing and disappearing too." Ryan said, "And he's facing new charges."

"Let's see if Horatio remembers Patrick and Sandy."

Calleigh and Ryan printed the information they had and headed to Horatio's office. Unfortunately the redhead couldn't remember much about Patrick, except that he was sentenced to spend time in a mental institution and that he, like Sandy, suffered from schizophrenia made slightly worse by the drugs he also took. Horatio couldn't remember much about Sandy's case either; it had been nearly impossible to interrogate her because she hadn't used her medication and her delusions were quite severe.

"Patrick was on his medication when he was arrested." Horatio said, "Only the drugs made the effect of the medication a bit worse, so he claimed that he heard voices; but never mentioned anything about angels or god." Horatio said.

"Maybe the killer isn't even someone you've met before, but saw you and had connected with you." Calleigh said, "You're on TV a lot so it is possible that he saw you on the news."

"Yes, it's possible."

"And that makes him even harder to find." Ryan sighed, "Can we at least talk to Patrick and Sandy?"

"Sure." Horatio said.

"Tomorrow though, it's already past eight." Calleigh said, "Time to go home and get some sleep."

Horatio and Ryan couldn't agree more.

**-I-**

He zoomed in with the video camera and made sure to focus on the redhead. He smiled as the redhead kissed his lover. They were in the living room. It was the only room that he could see from where he stood. For years he had been waiting for the opportunity to show his gratitude to the redhead; to show him that he had learnt his lesson thanks to him. He only wished that the redhead could see it the same way and not see him as a killer.

As the couple moved to the bedroom they disappeared from his line of sight and he couldn't record any longer. He turned off the camera and sighed. He took the video tape out, put it in an envelope with the address to the crime lab on it. Maybe now the redhead would understand him and understand that they shared something that made them special.

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

It was very disturbing to watch the video that had been sent to Horatio. The team all stood in the audio/video-lab and silently analyzed the video in their minds as it played. It wasn't very long, only a minute, but it proved that the killer knew where Horatio lived.

"You have to move." Frank said, "To a safe house."

Horatio said nothing; he was angry. Angry that someone was stalking him and not only posing as a threat to him, but to Ryan and Kyle as well. Even the team could be in danger as well as Roger and Penny.

"It's going to take some time to get the safe house organized." Eric said.

"I have a better suggestion; Roger's place." Ryan said, "I'm sure dad would let us stay with him if we wanted to."

"Will he be okay with having Cassie there too?" Horatio asked.

"Are you kidding? He loves her." Ryan said, "It's better than waiting for a safe house."

"Okay, but you need protection as well." Frank said.

"No, I have Ryan. And Roger knows how to shoot as well if it comes down to that." Horatio said, "I'd rather have Kyle with police protection."

"Alright, I'll arrange that." Calleigh said, "But I still think you should have someone outside Roger's house."

"He has an apartment on the seventh floor so there is no way that the killer can enter except through the front door. And Roger has a cop and Navy lieutenant as neighbors. There is no safer place." Horatio said.

"I like the sound of that." Frank said.

"Let's have Cooper analyze the video more closely." Calleigh said, "I need to rest my feet before they explode; damn pegnancy."

The team grinned as Calleigh walked over to the break room to lie down on the couch. They were all worried about Horatio and Ryan, but agreed that Roger's place and his neighbors was enough protection.

"I'll make sure Roger's neighbors know what's going on." Ryan said.

"I'll see if I can dig up any witnesses that might have seen someone on the beach outside your place." Frank said and left.

Horatio nodded and turned to Eric, Walter and Natalia.

"I think we should talk to Patrick Yates and Sandy Pearson." Horatio said, "Natalia and I will take Patrick, Eric and Walter talk to Sandy."

Everyone nodded and got to work.

**-I-**

Roger helped Ryan pack the most important things for him and Horatio and then transport it to his apartment. Once there Ryan and Roger went to talk to Roger's neighbors and both men promised to keep their eyes open for anyone lurking around that didn't belong there.

"Why do I get the feeling that your neighbors will load up on their ammunition and probably stand guard in their apartments, ready to jump to the rescue the minute they hear or see something odd?" Ryan asked, as they walked back to Roger's apartment after speaking to his navy lieutenant neighbor.

"Because they will." Roger smirked, "Any family or friend of mine is a friend of them."

"I think I'll feel safe here then." Ryan said and they entered his father's apartment where Cassie was waiting for them.

Ryan sat down on the couch and petted her as she leaned against his leg. He had to get back to the lab soon.

"I'll invite Kyle and Penny over for dinner today, so that we can explain to them what's going on." Roger said, "Besides, it's time I meet Penny."

"Let's just hope she doesn't get spooked by this." Ryan said.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would be." Roger smiled, "Not based on what Kyle as told me anyway."

Although Roger wasn't Kyle's grandfather, he did have a close relationship with the boy. Nobody could be any closer to Kyle than Horatio was, but Roger as a substitute grandfather for him. Roger didn't mind either, seeing as Kyle was the closest thing Roger had for a grandchild.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here; I realize that it puts you at risk as well." Ryan said.

"You really think this person is stupid enough to try and break in here?"

"No, but I can't be sure. But you're still at risk in case this guy gets mad because Horatio is hiding here, he might go after you when you're out." Ryan said, "And I'm sorry for putting you in that risk."

"Ryan, if this killer is stupid enough to attack me or you and H, then he or she will find that I can also can be dangerous and when I get dangerous..." Roger said.

"Okay, that's actually a bit creepy." Ryan chuckled, "I have to get back to the lab; bye dad, see you later."

"Be careful, son."

**-I-**

If Patrick Yates was the killer then he did a really good job at hiding it. He even admitted that he listened to the police radio sometimes. He remembered Horatio very well too, but didn't show any signs of being too eager to see him or obsessed by him.

"Why aren't you under witness protection?" Natalia asked, "Considering that you testified against a big time drug dealer I think you should be."

"Oh well, because of my schizophrenia I am not considered a threat to Liam Everett." Patrick said.

Liam Everett was the drug dealer that Patrick had testified against. Patrick told Horatio and Natalia that he had been caught trafficking drugs for Liam and Horatio had given him the choice to either testify and do less time in jail (in his case in a mental institution), or not testify and have his daughter grow up in foster care rather than with his parents.

"I know you cops make those kind of deals all the time and it was worth it." Patrick said, "My daughter is important to me and I wasn't about to let her grow up with strangers."

"What kind of illusions did you have when you were off your meds?" Horatio asked.

"I heard a man talking inside my head, of course when I take my medicine I don't hear him and I know it's not real, but... without my meds I go a little crazy." Patrick said, "I want to thank you for making me choose, I may not have seemed grateful at the time, but I am now."

Horatio nodded and glanced at Natalia. They weren't sure if Patrick was trying to mask how grateful he really was because he knew it would look like he was the killer. Surely Patrick was capable of killing people, and he seemed to focus very much on Horatio only; he never once looked at Natalia. However, he still didn't seem to be obsessed about Horatio.

"Do you know anything about these murders?" Horatio asked, "You listen to the police radio so you might know a lot more than others."

"Well, I only know what the media and the police say, but I think I can help you a bit." Patrick said, "Whoever this guy is, he is definitely schizo and off his medicine."

"How so?" Horatio asked, although the team had pretty much already concluded that the killer was schizophrenic and off his medication.

"Well, when I was locked up in the mental institution I met a lot of patients with similar illusions; they thought that they heard God or angels, sometimes the devil, speaking to them." Patrick said, "But, when they were on their medication they were clear in their heads."

"Anyone of them ever get violent?" Natalia asked.

"Oh yeah, they did things that their voices told them. I could be violent too, but when I was off my meds I usually didn't harm others." Patrick said, "Except for the few times I would slap my girlfriend... which is bad, I know. But one patient once tried to strangle a nurse because he claimed the devil had told him to, once he started taking his medication he couldn't even imagine to do such a thing."

"Thank you." Horatio said, "We need to get going Mister Yates, have a good day."

"You too." Patrick said, and shook hands with Natalia and Horatio.

As they left the house Horatio and Natalia pondered about how dangerous Patrick could really be. No judge had granted them access to Patrick's case file because the case against Liam Everett was still ongoing. They couldn't get access to Patrick's medical file either because of the Everett case, as it was considered too dangerous for Patrick if someone not working with the case read his file. They would simply have to accept that.

**-I-**

Sandy Pearson was not an easy person to talk to. Eric and Walter suspected that she was not taking her medication, but an assistant claimed that she did. However, Sandy's medication was perhaps not the right one for her.

"She has severe schizophrenia, right?" Walter asked.

"Yes, but today is a good day." The assistant said, "She's quite lucid now."

"Miss Pearson, do you know anything about Lieutenant Caine?" Eric asked.

"It's been 11 years since I met him." Sandy said.

Sandy then talked about the time she had murdered her son. For a few minutes she would appear lucid and then suddenly exclaim that there was a cat in the house or that someone was listening in on them; which was not true.

When Eric and Walter left they knew that there was no way that Sandy Pearson was the killer. Not only did she have an assistant with her all the time, but she wasn't even capable of going to the mall on her own, or even make her own food.

When they got back to the lab they presented their evidence to Horatio and Natalia in the layout room.

"She is not the killer." Walter said.

"This means that either Patrick Yates is the killer or someone who has never met you before." Natalia said.

"You're on the news a lot, H." Eric said, "Did Patrick seem innocent?"

"Yeah." Horatio said, "He was a bit more enthusiastic to see me than Natalia, but if he was the killer then he was hiding it well."

"He doesn't seem violent though." Natalia said.

"I agree."

The door opened and Cooper entered the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"I got nothing off the video." He said, "The killer doesn't say anything, he doesn't catch his reflection in anything, doesn't wipe off the lens; nothing."

"Could you tell how far away he was?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I'd say he was at least 100 feet away, to the right of the house, at the back of course since he filmed you from the beach." Cooper said, "He zoomed in a lot and as he did the quality of the video got worse so that tells me he was too far away to see with his own eyes what was happening or not close enough to still maintain a good quality video."

"But he was still not close enough to been seen." Eric said.

"Correct." Cooper said, "Did any of the suspects have a camera?"

"No, Patrick Yates only has paintings." Horatio said.

"And Sandy Person doesn't have any technology in her house except lights, she gets illusions from TVs, cameras, videos etcetera, according to the assistant." Walter said.

"Alright, let's work with the idea that the killer is someone I've never met before and probably saw me on TV." Horatio said, "Check footage from the news from the crime scenes and see if you find anyone that looks suspicious; maybe this guy watched us work."

**-I-**

Cassie adored Penny and immediately bonded with her. The men watched as Penny and Cassie cuddled on the couch. The dog leaned in to Penny and Penny wrapped her arms around the fluffy Golden Retriever. Roger and Horatio were making dinner in the kitchen while watching the woman and the dog.

"I thought I was her favorite." Ryan said.

"Penny's?" Kyle teased.

"Cassie's favorite." Ryan said, "She's replaced me with someone else."

"They're both females, just different species, of course they bond better than you and Cassie." Kyle shrugged.

"Dinner's ready!" Roger called out.

Everyone sat down by the table and Horatio explained to Kyle and Penny why they were living with Roger and why Kyle would have two officers following him around starting tomorrow. Penny and Kyle didn't fear their own lives, but they expressed their worries about the killer possibly being after Horatio; maybe to hurt him.

"Do you have any suspects?" Penny asked.

"No, the only one that could have done it doesn't seem to be violent enough." Horatio sighed, "Either he put up a very good act and had me fooled or he really is innocent."

"What makes you think he might not be innocent?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to exclude him yet."

"Well, it's a good thing my father taught me to shoot a gun when I was young." Penny said, "Kyle can stay with me and if this killer shows up and tries to do something stupid, I'll shoot him."

"You seem awfully calm about possibly shooting another person." Ryan said surprised.

"I'm not. I don't want to, but I still want to protect myself and Kyle if I have to." Penny said.

"You have to meet the team." Kyle said, "You and Calleigh could talk forever about guns."

Penny laughed and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek, after which Kyle blushed as the three other men smirked at him. Penny's father had always believed that it was important for Penny to be able to protect herself. He had not only taught her how to shoot, but he had also made her take karate classes as a teenager.

"We have to meet your dad some day." Horatio said, "He sounds like a smart man."

"I will have him come down and visit." Penny smiled.

After dinner Penny and Kyle went home. Ryan cleaned the dishes and then realized he was too tired to stay up any longer. As the apartment's three occupants went to bed everyone but Horatio managed to fall asleep. He couldn't get his mind off his stalker. He had a gut feeling that things would escalate into something bad.

_**Please review**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

"Care to explain it to me?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan and Walter glanced nervously at each other and then at the angry ballistic expert. She stood with her arms crossed (never a good sign when Calleigh did it) and she had a murderous glare in her green eyes.

"Well, um... you see Cal, I was going to test fire a gun and when I went to grab it I couldn't find the ladder so I stepped on to the shelf and um... it broke." Ryan said and gave her an innocent smile.

"And I tried to help him put all the guns back before you showed up and then I accidentally knocked the guns on the other wall down...since I'm too big for this small gun vault." Walter said and also gave the most innocent smile he could muster.

Calleigh glared at them and she took a deep breath as if preparing herself to explode when Eric showed up and put his arms around her from behind. He rubbed her seven months baby bump and instantly Calleigh calmed down... a bit.

"Okay, as punishment you two are cleaning it up and buying me new shelves." Calleigh said, "And every gun had better be _exactly_ where I put them before you ruined everything."

Ryan and Walter swallowed hard and nodded. Eric smirked at them and then grabbed his girlfriend's hand to take her for an early lunch; so she wouldn't become stressed by watching every move that Ryan and Walter made to make sure they did it they way she wanted it.

"We had better get started." Walter sighed and looked at the mess.

Only two men could accomplish making such a mess. It was a good thing they hadn't ruined anything that belonged to their boss. No matter how dangerous a pregnant Calleigh Duquesne could be it was nothing compared to a redhead with a stalker who was currently under a lot of pressure from the higher ups about solving the murder cases; that was the most fatal combination in the world.

"I hope she pushes that baby out soon, because I'm not sure if I can handle Calleigh being pregnant much longer." Ryan said, "She's scary."

"She has at least 7 weeks left to go." Walter said.

"She might be early; I hope so. And I'm pretty sure Eric agrees with me."

"How so?" Walter asked.

"Yesterday Eric forgot to change the bed sheets and Calleigh ended up crying for three hours and then demanding that he buy her candy." Ryan said.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You try finding a candy store with her favorite type of candy at three am, while you also have to get enough sleep to manage to go to work in the morning." Ryan said.

"Good point." Walter said.

"I am so glad that I never have to deal with a pregnant girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Unless science figures out how to make men pregnant and H wants to do it, then you're in for trouble."

"Never happening."

**-I-**

"Dogs are not allowed here." Rick said.

He had just entered Horatio's office to find Cassie staring at him and by the look in her eyes he was fairly certain that she did not like him. Horatio smirked and petted Cassie.

"She's my special protection; granted by the Chief." Horatio said and handed Rick a note where it clearly said that Cassie was allowed to be in the lab while Horatio's stalker was still unidentified.

Rick walked towards to the guest chair and ignored Cassie's soft growling as he sat down; animals never seemed to like him. His mother's cat always tried to claw at his legs every time he visited; maybe animals could sense something evil about him.

"Are you and Detective Wolfe in a safe place?" Rick asked.

Cassie scooted closer to Rick and at all times keeping her eyes on him, while he tried to ignore her stare. Rick knew about Horatio and Ryan (most people did) and although he had never said anything about not liking it, he always envied Horatio when things went well for him.

"Yes."

"So why can't the dog be there then?" Rick asked, clearly intimidated by the Golden Retriever.

"Because no one can look after her there." Horatio said.

Roger would have if he could have, but he needed to work just like most other people and his neighbors were not very dog friendly; besides, it was not their job to look after Cassie; it was Ryan and Horatio's job.

"Any leads on your stalker and killer?"

"No."

Just then the receptionist's, Paula, voice came over the intercom telling Horatio he had some messages. Horatio stood up with Rick, left Cassie in the office and headed to Paula. Horatio wasn't sure if Rick was genuinely concerned about him or just doing his job; maybe even both. However, when he saw Horatio pick up a white envelope, without return address he stepped closer and warned Horatio to open it carefully; in case it was something dangerous in it.

Horatio sighed as he read the note inside.

"_I am not pleased that you have left your home. How can I find you if you do not let me? My mission entails that I contact you when the time is right. You do not seem to understand the need for people to stop being egotistic and choose. Everyone comes across choices in life; I just put them up to the ultimate test. You are not proud of me and that makes me sad."_

"At least he doesn't know where you live now." Rick said.

"It's only a matter of time before he does. The only reason he doesn't know is because he wasn't around when Ryan and I moved to Roger's apartment." Horatio said.

"Wait... you only moved your clothes and the dog, how does he know you're not there?"

"We haven't been around for weeks." Horatio pointed out, "No one coming and going, it doesn't take a genious to figure out that we're not there anymore."

"He's been quite slow to notice it though." Rick said.

"Which is strange; he hasn't been busy with killing anyone, we haven't had a victim in four weeks, so what has he been doing?"

"I hate to say this, but maybe he's been planning for _your_ ultimate test." Rick said, "He asked you time and time again if you're proud and you haven't replied, so maybe he's planning something to make you understand him."

"Thanks, now I feel much better."

"I'm just trying to understand the guy." Rick said, "Four weeks and no new victim; not that I'm complaining about the lack of bodies in the morgue, but it's weird. Is Kyle and Penny safe?"

"As safe as can be."

"And Ryan? Where is he?"

"He's in the gun vault with Walter cleaning up."

"Why?"

"They messed it up."

"How?"

"Being clumsy." Horatio shrugged, "I'll take this to the fingerprint lab."

"You won't find anything on it."

"Doesn't mean I should stop trying." Horatio said as he left.

**-I-**

Horatio shook his head as he observed his lover; Ryan was looking down over the balcony railing from Roger's place; trying to see if he saw anyone suspicious. The problem was that he was too far up and didn't have binoculars. Horatio opened the sliding door and leaned against the railing next to his lover.

"You're not going to see anyone from up here." He said.

"I know." Ryan sighed, "Why do things happen to us? Bad things, I mean."

"Because we're unlucky?"

"Well... we're not completely unlucky are we? We have a family and friends, jobs." Ryan said, "So why do bad things happen?"

Horatio could only shrug. He knew Ryan was having just as hard time as he was; if not worse. The two lovers would always worry about each other. Neither man had slept much in the last few weeks. Horatio didn't think Ryan knew that he would sit up most of the night just guarding the door with Cassie, but Ryan knew. Just as much as Horatio knew that Ryan would lie awake in the bed too.

"What if the stalker is a woman?" Ryan asked, "I know we suspect it's a man because it usually is in such brutal cases like these, but what if it's not?"

"Well, it takes a lot of force to break someone's neck so most likely it is a man."

"Or both." Ryan said, "A man doing the killing and a woman doing the stalking. Maybe the stalker is just pretending to be delusional and not at all having visions about angels."

"That makes this case harder." Horatio said, "You don't think it is strange that just after we questioned Patrick Yates and Sandy Pearson the murders stopped?"

"Yeah, a bit." Ryan said, "You think one of them is the killer?"

"Sandy is out of the question and if it was Patrick he probably would have continued killing by now." Horatio said, "Maybe the killer saw me question Patrick and was spooked; thinking he needs to reconsider his game plan so he won't get caught."

"And now he's started again."

"Yeah, at least with the stalking." Horatio said, "It seems strange that he didn't know we had moved until now."

"I think you're right." Ryan said and leaned in for a kiss.

Horatio smiled and pulled Ryan closed. They embraced each other and kissed. It wasn't until Roger knocked on the glass door that they pulled apart.

"Want dinner?" He asked, as he opened the sliding door.

"Sure." The two men said, blushing at having been caught making out.

Roger smiled and walked away again; he had excellent timing with interrupting Horatio and Ryan. In four weeks he had interrupted their lover making five times and their make-out sessions three times. He was a master at it.

When dinner was ready the three men ate and chatted. When he was done Ryan let Cassie lick his plate, despite Horatio's protests. Roger just smiled and watched as the two lovers' bickered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ryan practically flew towards his gun which lay on the living room table. Horatio still had his in his holster by his waist and he let his hand rest on it, as Roger moved to the door. The old man locked through the peep-hole and then opened the door to reveal Melinda Wolfe, Ryan's mother, on the other side.

She was holding two bags filled with stuff and she had been crying, she also had a black eye and Ryan got angry the minute he saw the bruise. Roger let her enter and they all locked shocked at her.

"What's going on Melinda?" Roger asked.

Melinda sobbed and Roger knew what it was about; remembering the conversation they had had weeks ago at a café outside of town. Melinda pulled herself together and looked between the three men before answering.

"I left Charles and I need a place to stay."

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all very much for the reviews!**

With shaking hands Melinda took the cup of tea from Roger. She was sitting on one couch while the three men sat on the other couch across her. Ryan was confused and not sure how to react to his mother's presence. He had heard from Roger that she had started coming around and accept him and Horatio, but she had still hurt him deeply. Now she was in the same room as him with a black eye made by the man that had raised him and yet all Ryan could feel was anger that Melinda had come there.

"What happened that made Charles hit you?" Roger asked.

Melinda took a deep breath and glanced at her son and his lover. She could feel Ryan's glare burn into her, but to her surprise Horatio didn't have the same look in his eyes. She couldn't read in his face or eyes what he was feeling.

She looked down at her feet again.

"I had tried to talk to Charles for some time now about accepting Ryan and Horatio; I thought that if we just met and talked to them and he listened them then maybe we could work on being a family again." Melinda said.

"I take it he didn't approve." Roger said.

"No he refused. So this evening I told him I had had enough; I told him I wanted to be a part of my son's life and that I didn't think he was disgusting just because he was gay." Melinda said and quickly glanced at Ryan.

"And he hit you because you packed your bags and left?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. Just as I was leaving I told him that I couldn't live with a man that refused to accept his son for who he was, even if it's not his biological son, and then he hit me and told me to never come back." Melinda sighed.

"Oh Melinda, I'm sorry." Roger said.

"It's okay; it needed to be done. I realized that ever since Ryan was born I let Charles decide what was right and wrong. I never questioned him... until now."

"So you think that you can just come back?" Ryan asked frustrated and stood up.

"Ryan!" Roger exclaimed, "Sit down!"

"No! She refused to accept me, she wouldn't even let me see dad in the hospital after the car crash and now she thinks she can just show up here in the middle of the night." Ryan growled, "I'm going to bed."

As he left Melinda broke down in tears and Roger sat down beside her to comfort her. Horatio knew that Ryan was just reacting negatively because he was stressed by the stalker-situation and because it was a shock to see his mother suddenly after such a long time.

"Melinda, it will take time but Ryan will eventually calm down." Horatio said, "You just have to give him some time to process this."

"He hates me." Melinda sobbed.

"No he doesn't. He's just confused and stressed." Horatio said and then yawned, "I'll talk to him. Good night for now."

"Good night." Roger said.

Horatio could understand why Melinda had never questioned Charles. His mother had been in the same kind of relationship; the only difference was that Charles had never hit Melinda before. Horatio's mother had married a wonderful man that had turned into a controlling and violent monster the moment she had said "I do". She hadn't left because she had been too mentally beat down and she had nowhere to run. With two children involved she had found the strength to carry on day after day with the abuse, but she had never had the strength to leave. Because of this Horatio could more easily understand Melinda's situation. He knew that Ryan could understand as well, but it was harder for him to accept the sudden change.

When Horatio entered the guest room he found Ryan already in bed. Horatio got undressed and lied down next to him; he snuggled close and Ryan sighed.

"I behaved like a prick didn't I?" He asked.

"No, love." Horatio said, "Your reaction is understandable. But I think you should give your mother a chance, just like she has given you one now."

"I know, I just... I can't deal with trying to find my way back to her and dealing with your stalker at the same time."

"I know. One thing at the time." Horatio whispered, "First we catch my stalker and then we'll deal with your mother."

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. That night both men slept without bad dreams in a long time.

**-I-**

"So not only is he killing people to make you proud and stalking you, but now he's killing people on our day off too." Ryan muttered, as he watched Horatio get dressed.

It was Sunday and the plan had been to sit on the beach, walk through the park with Cassie and simply relax, instead Horatio had been called in to work with Frank, Walter and Natalia to work with another murder.

Horatio pulled his pants on and leaned down to kiss his lover.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be. For once I am glad that I haven't been called in too." Ryan yawned, "I don't think I can leave the bed."

Horatio chuckled and put on his jacket, his holster and gun, and his badge.

"I'll call later." He said as he left.

Ryan yawned and pulled the sheet over his head to go back to sleep. It wasn't until an hour later when he heard and smelled Roger making coffee that he decided to go up. He took a quick shower and then saw Cassie waiting for him by the bed.

"Alright, a walk first and then a lot of coffee." He said.

He went to the hallway and passed the living room where his mother was still sleeping on the couch. Roger waved good morning to him from the kitchen and Ryan waved back before putting the leash on Cassie and walking outside.

Once out in the morning sun Ryan noticed that it was still quite early, only seven thirty. Cassie happily ran around chasing bees or whatever she saw that was so interesting. Ryan was too tired to get involved in her play and just kept an eye on her as he walked through a quiet area of the park just outside Roger's apartment.

He didn't meet any people and for once Ryan enjoyed being the only one there. He saw a few cars on the side of the road and took particular notice to the unmarked white van standing by the curb. No one was in the driver's seat, but Ryan made sure to keep an eye on it as Cassie found a pond and decided to take a swim in it.

"What is it with you and always playing in water?" Ryan asked.

Cassie wagged her tail and then stiffened. She growled and looked past Ryan. The young stiffened too as he felt the barrel of a gun against his back. Cassie, being protective of her master, growled as she carefully walked towards Ryan and whoever the other person was.

Suddenly a shot was heard and next Cassie fell to the ground whimpering loudly. Ryan tried to move towards her, but a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Walk slowly to the white van by the curb." The voice said.

Ryan didn't recognize the voice, but it was definitely a man talking. He turned around and walked towards the white van, while listening to Cassie's hurtful cries. The man stayed behind the whole time.

"Please, let me make sure she's okay." Ryan said.

"Shut up and open the back doors."

Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the back doors to the van.

"Climb inside."

Normally Ryan would have fought back, but he didn't have his gun with him and the man hadn't even hesitated to shoot Cassie, so Ryan didn't want to risk getting shot. When he climbed inside he tried to turn around, but as soon as he did he was hit in the head with the gun; everything went dark.

**-I-**

Horatio arrived at the crime scene and sighed as he saw the body of a young woman lying in the kitchen of his house. Natalia was already processing the kitchen and Alexx was kneeling by the body. Walter hadn't arrived to the scene yet.

"Anything Alexx?" He asked.

"Like before; cause of death is a broken neck." Alexx said, "I guess the killer is back after four weeks, huh?"

"It seems so." Horatio said, "Natalia?"

"Nothing, Horatio. Well, except the usual shoeprint like on the other crime scenes." She sighed.

Frank walked up to his friends with his notepad in his hand after talking to the victim's sister. The sister had also been the one to find the body.

"Victim's name is Carrie Monroe, age 26, works as a cashier at Wall Mart." Frank said, "A week ago she was approached by our killer and was forced to choose between her sister or husband."

"Why?" Horatio asked.

"Don't know. Neither the sister nor the husband is sick and in need of money or anything else that could be motive to kill one of them." Frank said, "It seems like the killer just wanted Carrie to choose."

"Is he running out of victims with sick family members to pick?" Natalia asked.

"Or just proving to us that he can pick anyone to test, or rather, his angel can make him do that." Horatio said, "Is there a note for me, Alexx?"

Alexx searched the victim's pockets and found a note for Horatio. The redhead read it out loud.

"_Soon it is time for the final test and I can be accepted by the angels. When I have finished you will have understood my mission and you will be proud_."

"Creepy." Natalia said, "I wonder what his final test involves."

"Call me crazy, but I think it's you." Frank said to his redheaded friend, "His final test involves you, H."

"It's not crazy at all." Horatio said.

**-I-**

The two officers guarding Kyle waited outside the restroom while Kyle did his thing. When he was done he splashed some water in his face and then saw someone out of the corner of his eye standing next to him. When he straightened up Kyle got a gut feeling that the man wasn't good.

"You will tell the cops outside that I am Penny's brother and then you and I are going for a walk to the back of the school." The man said.

Kyle was about to protest when the man showed him his gun.

"I have your father captive in the back of my van, if you want him to live you have to come with me and do exactly as I say." The man said.

Kyle nodded and dried his face with a towel. The man put the gun away and as they walked outside the restroom Kyle told the officers that the man was his girlfriend's brother. The officers didn't seem to believe him at first, so Kyle knew he had to pretend better, he threw his arm around the man and they both grinned as if they knew each other from before.

"We're going to the talk alone for a while outside." Kyle said and started walking to the back of the school.

"Only two minutes." Officer Quinn said.

Kyle raised his arm quickly and waved to Officer Quinn to let him know he had heard him. As soon as Kyle and the other man reached the back of the school where only the delivery trucks went Kyle saw the white van and ran towards it. He opened the back door and saw Ryan inside.

"Ryan?" Kyle exclaimed.

Suddenly everything went dark as he too was knocked out cold. When the officers came outside two minutes later they saw nothing but tread marks on the ground where the van had been parked.

**-I-**

Horatio was pacing in his office. He had just learnt that Kyle had gone missing and that Ryan hadn't come back from his walk with Cassie; that was an hour ago. Ryan hadn't answered his phone and when it was traced it turned out to be in a dumpster. Kyle's phone was still at school at the same place where he had been kidnapped.

The door to the office opened and Frank entered.

"They found your dog; she's been shot but is still alive and she is at the vet's office right now." Frank said, "I'm thinking the killer shot her and then forced Ryan to go with him."

"What about the tire treads at the school?" Horatio asked.

"It matched as Porsche, but according to witnesses an unmarked white van was seen at both the park and the school." Frank said.

"He took the tires from another car." Horatio said.

Everyone was working with finding Ryan and Kyle, but unfortunately they had nothing to go on. The kidnapper, whom was without a doubt also the stalker and the killer, was good at covering his tracks.

"Do we know if Patrick Yates has an alibi for the time of the kidnappings?" Horatio asked.

"According to the log at an internet café he was logged on since six this morning to just now." Frank said, "The guy at the cash desk saw Patrick arrive and leave."

"Fuck!" Horatio growled, "Our best suspect has an alibi."

"I'm checking to see if anyone rented an unmarked van recently." Frank said and left after giving his friend a supportive pat on the back.

Horatio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He started becoming restless and felt that he had to do something. He left his office and told Eric, as he passed him in the ab, that he was going to check out the kidnapping locations by himself.

"You think it's a good idea to leave the lab?" Eric asked worried.

"I have to check, Eric."

"I can come with you."

"No, I need you to keep on checking Kyle and Ryan's cell phones for prints." Horatio said, "I need some time to think and sometimes it's easier to do it alone."

"I know what you mean." Eric said and gave his boss a small smile of support.

Horatio took the elevator down to the parking lot and went straight to his hummer. It was when he sat down behind the wheel that he saw a note outside on the windshield. He got a gut feeling that it was from his stalker so he got out of the car and grabbed the note.

_Drive to Miami Harbor, east corner, your test has arrived_

Without hesitation and thinking only of his son and lover, Horatio got in the hummer and drove towards the harbor.

_**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews!**

Horatio was driving like a madman through the streets of Miami. Looking at the clock all the time and knowing he had to get to the harbor fast. He couldn't think rationally and call his team; his mind was clouded with only the thought of reaching the harbor as quickly as possible to save Ryan and Kyle; He could think of nothing else.

Horatio was out of the car before it had even stopped completely and he turned around looking for someon, but he was alone. Running towards the edge of the harbor he saw a wooden crate standing dangerously close to the ocean, but before he could reach it a shot was heard and Horatio stopped.

He looked to the right and was stunned to see none other than Patrick Yates holding a gun aimed at his chest. With a sinister smile Patrick approached Horatio and placed himself between the redhead and the wooden crate.

"Don't do this Patrick." Horatio said.

"Oh, but I have to. I have to give people tests just like you once gave me." Patrick said, "It's my new thing."

"It was the kind of deal all cops make in your kind of case; you said so yourself."

"Yeah, but I use it against you now." Patrick said, "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

"I can guess."

Patrick smirked and tapped on the wooden box. It was too close to the edge of the harbor for Horatio's liking, one push was enough to knock it in to the ocean.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to pretend to be a fucking schizo?" Patrick asked.

Horatio was again stunned. Nobody had ever suspected Patrick of pretending to suffer from schizophrenia.

"You pretended?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I knew I wouldn't have to do jail time if I just pretended to suffer from schizophrenia; I was right too." Patrick smirked, "The problem is that when I made that deal with you I didn't know that my daughter would grow up not knowing who I was."

"Your parents never told her?"

"No, they did not... assholes."

Patrick had been a drug dealer that Horatio had arrested and he had been given a choice; either to testify against Liam Everett (a big time crime boss) and instead spend less time in jail or a mental institution, while also his daughter would then be raised by his parents and not end up in foster care. Or he wouldn't testify and spend the rest of his life in jail.

"When my parents found out what I had done they left Miami and when I came looking for them, when I was released, my little girl didn't even know me." Patrick said, "And that's your fault."

"You chose to be a criminal; I gave you an opportunity to help yourself and your child." Horatio said.

"Why do you think Liam Everett hasn't put out a hit on me? And why the FBI never know who Liam was until I gave them that name?"

"You're not a threat." Horatio said, although now he started seeing things differently and he knew that Liam was not the brains behind the business; Patrick was and had been all along.

The FBI had only known that _somone _had been running a big business of drugs, human trafficking and murder all over America 15 years ago. They had never had a name until Patrick had told them.

"I'm the big crime lord that the FBI is looking for, only Liam took the hit for me so that I can continue." Patrick said, "Liam is also my half brother; thanks to my mother fucking around when she was younger."

"You let your brother take the blame for you? He's facing a life sentence in jail and you let him do it?"

"He offered to do it." Patrick said, "And I got people on the inside that will gladly make his life a bit easier."

"You fooled everyone."

"And I did it good too." Patrick grinned, "I'm a computer hacker, human trafficker, murderer and drug dealer and no one ever suspected me of faking my schizophrenia. Not even you."

"How did you make your alibi during the kidnappings of my son and Ryan?" Horatio asked; getting enraged that he had been fooled and that Patrick was a madman with his lover and son's life in his hands.

"I logged on to a computer at an internet café and used the emergency exit to exit and re-enter." Patrick said, "Nobody thought to check it; not even your brilliant team of CSIs."

Horatio cursed silently; he had let himself be fooled and because of that Kyle and Ryan would pay the price.

"Why do this to me?"

"Because I spent 15 years at a fucking mental institution with all the crazies because of a fucking deal with you!" Patrick growled, "I would have happily left you alone if it wasn't because my parents made my daughter grow up without a clue of who I am."

"That's not my fault."

"Oh, but it is." Patrick smirked, "It is your fault! You made that deal with me; you made it seem so good."

"You feel fooled because of it."

"Damn right I do." Patrick said, "And now you're going to pay for it."

"How come you never left any evidence at the murder scenes?"

"I came up from behind and broke the victims' necks before they had a chance to react and I wore a body suit. Because I can hack into all sorts of internet websites I can order shit like that and nobody will ever know." Patrick said, "And I don't mind telling you this, since you're going to die anyway."

"Don't be so sure."

Patrick chuckled and then turned serious again, "I made it my signature to have people choose between loved ones or die. The truth is that even if they had chosen I would have killed them anyway."

Patrick had to be one of the smartest and most dangerous criminals Horatio had ever come across. He had fooled everyone; including the entire law enforcement.

"Now it's your time to choose." Patrick said, "First take your gun and place it on the ground."

"No."

"Do it or pretty boy in here dies" Patrick said, pointing at the wooden crate.

Horatio sighed and took his gun out of its holster; placing on the ground. Patrick told him to kick it away so he did.

"In this wooden crate is Ryan and in a cargo container somewhere around is Kyle. Ryan will end up in the water and Kyle is, as we speak, dying of smoke inhalation." Patrick said, "You can only save one of them."

Horatio was about to so say something when he heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He couldn't breathe and fell down to his knees. Blood was coming from a gunshot wound in his abdomen. He heard a big splash as the wooden crate was pushed down the ocean and then footsteps as Patrick ran away.0

Finally he managed to take a breath, but it hurt. Standing up on shaky legs, Horatio saw smoke coming from a cargo container now far away. He knew Kyle was in it; he glanced to the ocean and saw the wooden crate slowly sinking; yelling and banging coming from inside as Ryan had probably woken up and began panicking.

Horatio refused to accept that he could only choose one. He took out his phone and called Eric as he moved to the cargo container.

**-I-**

The team had just discovered that Horatio was missing. He hadn't been gone long, but he hadn't showed up at neither Kyle nor Ryan's kidnapping locations. Just as Frank was about to call the redhead, Eric's phone rang and he said it was Horatio.

"H! Where are you?"

"_E-Eric, help_!"

"H, what's wrong?"

"_I'm shot. Ryan and K-Kyle in danger_."

"Breathe H breathe, where are you?"

"_Harbor, east corner_."

Eric heard the phone drop and told Cooper to trace Horatio's phone and while he told Frank, Natalia and Walter what was happening they went to the elevators to take them down to the garage. Calleigh and Cooper stayed in the lab; they found Horatio's phone with the GPS and called Eric.

"Call an ambulance!" Eric said, as he and Walter got inside a hummer.

"Call everyone!" Frank said, as he and Natalia got in another hummer.

With sirens blaring the four of them drove as fast as they could to the harbor; not knowing what state their friends would be in, but hoping that they were still alive.

**-I-**

Blood pouring down his legs and to the ground; pain in his abdomen and getting weaker with every second that passed Horatio moved towards the container that held his son. Horatio was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive. He could see the cargo container that Kyle was in more clearly now; he was so close.

The agonizing screams of his son reached his ears and he felt tears threatening to fall at the thought of his son being tortured with the pain of breathing in smoky air. Horatio stumbled and groaned, forcing himself to stand up straight. He couldn't give up now; he was sure Patrick was waiting somewhere and watching as Horatio struggled.

When he finally reached the cargo container he leaned against it for a while to catch his breath. He wanted to scream in frustration when he saw a chain on the door; he should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get Kyle out.

"Kyle!" He managed to yell.

"Dad! Get Ryan!"

"I have to save you too." Horatio gasped.

"Are you hurt?"

"Shot."

"Dad, Ryan will die faster than me!" Kyle yelled from inside, "There are holes at the top of the walls where the smoke gets out, I'll be fine. Ryan needs you!"

"I can't l-leave."

"Yes, dad. Do it. Ryan will drown faster that I will die." Kyle said.

"Team is... o-on the way."

"Good! Now save Ryan!"

Horatio groaned and managed push away from the container. Doing as his son wished; he knew Kyle was right. The only reason Horatio had seen the smoke coming from the container in the first place was because of small ventilation holes. It would forever torture Horatio to know that he had been forced to choose between two people he loved more than anything in the world.

With every step he took his bullet wound hurt like a thousand knives cutting his back. With every step his breathe got shorter and with every step Horatio knew he came closer to death. After what seemed like forever he reached the edge and looked down at the bubbles on the surface of the ocean. Ryan was already completely submerged.

Looking back at the container where his son was, Horatio prayed that if someone higher up was listening they would help him now.

With a deep breath he jumped down in to the water.

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

As he impacted with the water he knew he would have no energy to swim back to the surface. If Ryan wasn't awake, if he wasn't still conscious in the wooden crate then Horatio would die too. His only hope was that Ryan had enough strength to get them both back up; and that his team would see the smoking cargo container and save his son.

As he swam down to the sinking crate Horatio accepted that maybe he would die after all; his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, his mind screaming at him for air. He needed to breathe. Needed to get back up, take a breath and go down again. But he couldn't, if he did Ryan would be dead by the time he got under the surface again... if he even did go down again.

Horatio only had one chance to save his lover and it was now. It killed him on the inside to know that while he was saving his lover his son was dying. Even though Kyle had told him to go after Ryan it was burning like acid on the inside. It seemed like Ryan just got further and further down the ocean, closer to the bottom, deeper and far away from the surface.

The crate was sinking faster and deeper. Horatio went after it. The closer he got to the crate the further he got from ever seeing his son again. Getting closer to the crate meant closer to death. He could feel his body giving up; his body getting tired, so tired.

As his last reserve of oxygen left his body he could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest and his vision getting blurry.

**-I-**

The team arrived at the harbor and immediately started searching for their lost friends. Horatio's cell phone was on the ground and a blood trail leading towards the ocean, but also away from it.

"Where did he go?" Natalia asked and then saw something that made her bones freeze.

She ran towards the smoke coming from a cargo container and was followed by the others CSI's, while Frank waited by the hummers for the ambulance and backup. They heard something yelling for help inside the container and recognized the voice as Kyle's.

"Kyle! We're here, we're coming to help!" Natalia yelled, "Get the bolt cutters."

Eric, being the fastest runner of them, ran back to the hummer to get the bolt cutters. They could hear Kyle coughing and gasping for air and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Where's your dad, Kyle?" Natalia asked.

"In the ocean! Ryan's in a wooden crate in the water and I told dad to help him first." Kyle said and then coughed.

"He's what!" Walter exclaimed, "Shit, I'm going in after him!"

Walter ran away as Eric came back with a perplexed looked as to why Walter was suddenly leaving.

"He's going after H; he's in the water looking for Ryan." Natalia explained, before Eric cold even ask what was going on, "Go after him."

Eric practically threw the bolt cutters to Natalia before running after Walter. Natalia quickly cut the lock off the cargo container and immediately when she opened the door smoke blew right into her face. The heat was unbearable and that's why it was a miracle when Kyle jumped out unharmed. Except for a gash in his head from where Patrick had hit him, he seemed fine.

Natalia lead him back to the hummers where Frank was waiting with the paramedics.

"Why did Eric and Walter just jump into the ocean?" Frank asked.

"Horatio's in there looking for Ryan." Natalia said.

**-I-**

Horatio finally reached the crate and resisted the urge to swim backup to the surface to breathe. He found the lock, but to his despair it was a chain around it; just like the cargo container. He reached for his gun, but then remembered that he had been forced to kick it away and then he hadn't thought of picking it up once Patrick had ran away.

He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around to see Walter. With the little strength he had left he tried to fight Walter off him as the bigger man dragged him towards the surface. He couldn't abandon Ryan now that he was so close to him. He then saw Eric and the younger man pulled at the chains as Walter dragged Horatio away. They got closer to the surface and Horatio had no strength left in him to fight with. He was aware of hearing a bang, a gun shot, before he blacked out.

When Walter finally emerged from the ocean he was carrying Horatio in his arms. The paramedics rushed towards him and took over. Frank and the others could only watch as they tried to wake the redhead, but he was out cold. Frank handed Walter a blanket.

"He's barely got a pulse." One of the paramedics said.

Frank and the others watched as the paramedics cut off Horatio's shirt and revealed the gunshot wound. It looked hideous and it was bleeding heavily. Kyle had already left in his own ambulance and was not doing so well either according to the last thing Frank had heard before the ambulance doors had closed before him.

Suddenly they heard someone coughing and gasping for air. The water splashed as Eric came swimming towards the harbor, with Ryan against his chest. Frank and Walter helped Eric and Ryan up on the ground and gave them both blankets. Ryan threw up some water and then saw the paramedics load his lover into the ambulance.

"Wait!" He called out and the coughed, "I-I have to-"

"He's going with you." Frank said to the two men.

The paramedics nodded and helped Ryan inside the ambulance to sit next to Horatio. Ryan grabbed his lover's hand just as the doors closed and they drove away. Eric sighed and sat down on the ground; trying to gather his thoughts and start thinking about how to solve the case and help their friends.

"This has been one hell of a day." He muttered, "Do we even know who did this?"

"Kyle said Patrick Yates did it." Frank said.

"Patrick? But he's not capable of this, is he?" Walter asked shocked.

"Oh, he sure is. He's been pretending to be schizophrenic for 15 years to fool the FBI and keep his daughter safe." Frank said, "The FBI has no idea that the big time crime boss Liam Everett is Patrick's half brother and nowhere near a crime boss. They've fooled everyone."

"It's time to talk to the feds then." Natalia said, "And put out a BOLO for Patrick."

"He's armed and dangerous." Frank said, "When I get my hands on that son of a bitch I am going to tear him to pieces."

"And he told Kyle everything?" Walter asked.

"He told both Ryan and Kyle everything; including details of how the smoke and the water was going to kill them." Frank said.

"Let's find the bastard before he tries to kill them again." Eric growled.

**-I-**

"Kyle Harmon! You get back in that bed or so help me god!"

Kyle blushed and got right back under the sheet. Alexx Woods stood in the doorway glaring at him with a look only a mother could have. For the last four hours Kyle had been in the hospital waiting for news about his father and Ryan. Four hours and two different doctors had examined him. Only Penny and Roger had been allowed to visit him, but they had gone for coffee now and he had thought he could sneak out to just find a doctor for some information.

"I just wanted to check how dad and Ryan are doing." Kyle said.

Alexx's look softened and she sat down in the chair next to the bed. She had waited for news too, and finally a doctor, who was also a friend, had told her about the status of the Miami Lieutenant and his CSI.

"Ryan is fine; a little roughed up, he has a concussion and he feels a bit sick because of the water he swallowed." Alexx says.

Kyle nodded and sighed in relief. He had concussion as well and had to stay in the hospital a while because of the smoke he had inhaled, but other than that he was fine.

"And dad?" He asked.

"In surgery. The bullet didn't do any serious damage except tearing up some abdominal muscles, so he'll be in pain for a while and it might be permanent. He lost a lot of blood, but will in time be fine."

"Thank god." Kyle mumbled.

Alexx gave the young man's hand a squeeze and he smiled at her. She could see the tears in his eyes and knew that it had been a bit too much for the young man to handle so quickly. Not only had he almost lost his beloved father, but almost his own life as well. Kyle had been in the army, but quit months ago. Still, almost dying in the hands of a madman and forcing his father to save his lover first was straining on such a young mind. Kyle didn't regret his decision of having his father go after Ryan; he knew he had had a bigger chance of lasting longer than the other man.

"Will you tell me when I can see dad?" Kyle whispered.

"Of course." Alexx smiled.

The door opened and a bed was wheeled in. Kyle saw Ryan sleeping in it and he smiled. At least now he wouldn't be alone and he could make sure Ryan was okay; he was family after all. Entering after the bed with Ryan was Penny and Roger. The old man saw Kyle as the closest thing he had to a grandchild and sometimes even referred to the boy as just that. Having his son and Kyle in the same room meant he could keep an eye on both of them at the same time; to also make sure that they were okay.

"You should sleep too, Kyle." Penny said and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I don't think I can until I see my dad."

"Sure you can, I have the perfect good night story too." Roger smirked.

"What?" Kyle asked.

The young man groaned when Roger pulled out an economical magazine from his pocket. Kyle had once read that magazine and thought it was so boring words could not describe it.

"Oh, great." He muttered.

Roger sat down on a third guest chair and started reading; knowing it would make Kyle so bored and probably then also tired enough to fall asleep.

Fifteen minutes later the young man was sleeping like a rock.

**-I-**

He heard someone talking... no, two people talking. His eyelids felt like they weighed tons. However, he struggled to open them. His vision was blurry, but at least now he could recognize the voices as that of Ryan and Kyle.

"Hi dad!"

He felt a weight against his chest and then finally his eyes adjusted and he could see his son. Horatio hugged his boy and then Kyle pulled away. Ryan was in a bed to his left and Kyle in a bed to his right. Ryan got out of his bed and grabbed the redhead's hand.

"They put us in the same room." Kyle grinned, "And Alexx said that if you don't rest she will handcuff you to the bed and keep you here for a week."

"I can talk her out of that." Horatio smiled.

"Your charm doesn't work on her; she's immune." Ryan reminded and then bent down to give his lover a kiss on the cheek.

Horatio felt tired and knew that it was because of the painkillers he had received.

"Did the team find Patrick?" He asked and then yawned.

"Dad, don't worry about that. Just rest." Kyle smiled, "Roger is coming by later and if you rest you can be awake for that."

"The team has everything under control." Ryan said and watched as Horatio's eyes closed.

His soft snorting was soon heard and the boy and the younger man breathed in relief. If Horatio found out that Patrick had yet to been found he would explode and demand to be released.

The team was working on finding Patrick, but so far they had no leads. At least he couldn't get to them in the hospital. There were two officers outside their room and even some civilian cops in the hallways.

They were safe.

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks very much for the reviews!**

"This is so unfair." Horatio pouted.

The young nurse wasn't letting herself be affected by the lieutenants pouting or his earlier attempt at looking like an innocent puppy to get his wish. The doctor had decided to release Ryan and Kyle from the hospital, but not Horatio; much to the redhead's dismay. It had been two days since Patrick's attempted murders on them and so far he had stayed under the radar; the team was fairly sure that it wouldn't last long though and Horatio had two officers outside his room as well as civilian cops guarding him all over the hospital.

"Lieutenant, you suffered a gunshot to the abdomen and you have until today, been in a fairly critical condition." Nurse Amy said, "Detective Wolfe and Mister Harmon have not suffered as serious injuries as you and can therefore go home."

"If I go home they can look after me."

"If you go home you could hurt yourself by not resting which I know you will not do."

Horatio looked stunned at Amy.

"Yes, your reputation of not wasting time is well known here. As well as your reputation of being a difficult patient, which is why I am taking care of you, as you will find I can be equally stubborn." Amy smirked.

"I'm in hell."

"And I'm the devil, lieutenant." Amy grinned, "Now, I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain."

"I'm not in pain." Horatio said, but Amy ignored his comment.

"And you are going to get some more rest and maybe, if you behave, the doctor will release you in three days."

"Three days!" Horatio exclaimed and then hissed in pain, "I will not stay here for another three days."

"I have been given handcuffs to use if you are too difficult... Doctor Woods gave them to me after she took them from Detective Duquesne." Amy said and gave Horatio a shot of morphine.

Horatio muttered something Amy couldn't make out, but she just smirked and left the room. Horatio fell asleep shortly after and just as quickly as he had fallen asleep it seemed like he woke up to find Ryan sitting in the guest chair next to his bed.

"Hey." Horatio rasped.

"Hey." Ryan smiled and handed Horatio a glass of water to drink.

"Can you help me get out?" Horatio asked and then took a sip of water.

"No, Alexx threatened to castrate me if I did." Ryan said, "And I don't think she was kidding."

Horatio sighed; he was still sleepy. He glanced at the magazine Ryan was holding and chuckled.

"_Seventeen Magazine_?" He asked and smiled amused at his lover.

"It was the only thing they had in here." Ryan said, blushing, "I would never buy this magazine or read it if there was anything else available. This is more for girls like... Penny."

"Hardly."

"Okay, well this is for teenage girls."

"Hence the name _Seventeen Magazine_." Horatio yawned.

"Sleep some more, I'll be here when you wake up." Ryan smiled and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek as his eyes closed.

Ryan opened the magazine and sighed before continuing to read where he had left off; it really wasn't his type of thing to read and he was so bored.

**-I-**

The team was trying to find Patrick Yates, but so far they had had no luck. The situation wasn't about to get better either as Frank came with bad news when he entered the crime lab three days after the attempted murders.

He found Eric and Walter in the layout room with a map marking all the places where Patrick had been spotted. Patrick had moved around in Miami and mostly around the hospital, which worried them.

"I bring bad news." Frank sighed.

"What a great way to start the day." Walter muttered, "I'll go get Calleigh and Natalia."

Walter left and Eric put the map on the wall.

"He's planning something." Eric said, "He's been spotted several times around the hospital, but hasn't been caught yet. He's more quiet than H is when moving around."

"He's not done yet. He wants revenge on H and he'll do anything to get it." Frank said.

"He won't succeed while we're here." Eric said with conviction.

Calleigh and Natalia entered the room with Walter. Frank opened a file and cleared his throat.

"This morning a known small time weapons dealer was picked up driving drunk. When he was questioned he claimed he had sold a gun to Patrick Yates yesterday." Frank said, "I believe he is telling the truth."

"Patrick already has a gun." Calleigh said, "What does he need a new one for?"

"This one has a silencer on it."

"Damn." Eric said, "We have to get more cops to the hospital; he's going to attack H soon."

"Yeah, that's the second problem we have; we can't put any more cops there." Frank said, "The Chief has put every available man and woman at the hospital, but he still needs to have cops out on the streets."

"What about us then?" Natalia asked, "We can be there."

"No, crime doesn't stop because Patrick is on the run." Frank said, "We still have other cases to solve."

"And with two CSIs gone it's more work for us." Calleigh said, "I don't like it, but I understand the Chief's reasoning."

"But this is H we're talking about." Eric growled.

"And he has more than fifteen cops watching him." Frank said, "Eric, I get it I really do, I would love to give him more protection, but we can't."

Eric sighed and kicked at the table in anger. The team had wanted to transport Horatio to a safe house as well, but according to his doctor he wasn't well enough for that yet; he had to stay in the hospital.

"We'll take shifts." Eric said, "I'll go first."

"Why not ask Ryan?" Walter asked, "He could stay with H."

"He already is, he has to rest too."

"But he can rest in the same room as H. They can get a private room." Natalia said.

"That's not a bad idea." Frank said, "I'll call his doctor."

**-I-**

Horatio had been moved to a new room, with an extra bed in it where Ryan could sleep. The situation would have been better if it wasn't for Horatio having a setback. He was feverish and it seemed his gunshot wound had gotten infected.

"Can't you give him something?" Ryan asked Nurse Amy.

"Detective Wolfe, if I give him much more it will be too much." Amy said, "I'm afraid he's going to have to tough it out for now."

Horatio was sweating and his breathing was laboured. Amy placed an oxygen mask over his face and checked his pulse once more. Thanks to Amy's calm personality Ryan was fairly calm as well. According to the doctor it could be worse, but thanks to them being able to catch the infection so soon it didn't appear as if Horatio's condition was going to get too bad.

"Lieutenant, I need you to drink a bit of water." Amy said.

Horatio shook his head, but Amy was stubborn. She moved the oxygen mask away from his face and placed the straw at his lips. After some coaxing from Ryan, Horatio finally drank some water.

"I have to check on some other patients, but I've given him enough morphine to pretty much make him sleep the rest of the day." Amy said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ryan nodded and Amy left. Horatio opened his eyes slightly and looked at his younger lover. He felt disoriented; he wasn't sure where he was. He couldn't talk and he only wanted to sleep. He wasn't aware of Kyle entering the room or Amy coming back to check on him again. He closed his eyes and felt someone squeezing his hands, so he squeezed back. He felt warm too; like he had been walking in the desert for days.

"How could this happen?" Kyle asked.

"The harbor water probably caused the infection, or the ground." Ryan said.

Kyle looked at his father. Everything had been going well; sure his father had been in critical condition, but he had been doing well. The infection had come so suddenly and although the prognosis was good, Kyle was worried.

"Your mom asked me to say hi." Kyle said.

Ryan glanced at Kyle. Right now, Ryan didn't have time to reconcile with his mother. Not only was it because of Horatio's setback, but because his lover would need his help when he got home until he had healed and because Patrick hadn't been caught yet. Ryan just had too much else to do than to focus on his mother; she would have to wait.

"Does my father know that I was almost killed?" Ryan asked.

"Which one of them?"

"Charles."

"I think so. I think I heard your mom talking to him on the phone." Kyle said.

Ryan was disappointed that Charles hadn't even bothered to check on him. It was the man that had raised him after all. Maybe Ryan had thought that almost getting killed would have made Charles realize that he wanted to reconcile with his son. However, not all people could change overnight or because of an event; even if said event had almost ended a life.

Horatio moaned and moved restlessly in bed. Ryan knew he was having a bad dream; he ran his fingers through Horatio's red hair and the older man seemed to calm down. When he muttered something about his father, Ryan glanced at Kyle; he wasn't sure how much the young man knew about his grandfather.

"Dad, he can't hurt you." Kyle whispered, "It's just a dream."

Kyle and Horatio hadn't talked much about old man Caine, but Kyle knew enough to know that he had not been a nice man. Horatio seemed comforted by his son's voice and he stopped moving. He groaned and then his head fell to the side limply. His breathing was the only thing heard in the room.

**-I-**

It was almost midnight and Kyle had left the room to get some food for himself and Ryan. While the young man was gone Ryan realized how tired he was; he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Horatio still had a fever, but had been asleep for many hours now. Nurse Amy had gone home after her shift had ended, but she would be back in the morning.

Ryan and Kyle liked Amy; she was the only nurse tough enough to handle Horatio and she was smart. She cared and took no shortcuts when she checked on her patients. And despite Horatio's rather bad mood she seemed quite taken with the redhead.

Suddenly Ryan nearly jumped out of his own skin as a loud alarm started beeping. He realized his was the fire alarm and he opened the door. The two officers outside had their hands on their guns.

"Get back inside Detective Wolfe, just in case something happens." One of the officers said.

Ryan nodded and closed the door. Horatio didn't even notice the loud noise as he slept peacefully and Ryan sighed in relief. He now worried more about Kyle. If it really was a fire he needed to check on the young man. Unfortunately, Kyle didn't answer his phone and Ryan sighed in frustration. He started pacing; waiting for someone to open the door and tell him what was going on.

In the hospital people were running around checking for a fire and trying to get all the patients out. One man watched as Kyle ran outside together with CSI Simmons and some people he recognized as civilian cops. Dressed in a nurse's suit Patrick Yates took the stairs to the fifth floor, where intensive care unit was.

The two nurses on duty were running from room to room and asked Patrick if he knew where the fire was.

"The garage I think. They said it was no harm for us to stay here for now." Patrick said.

He moved down the hallway and saw two officers outside a room; not the room he had originally thought was lieutenant Caine's room. With a sinister smirk Patrick walked down the hallway towards the officers. When he got close enough he saw the recognition in their eyes and aimed his gun at them before they could make a move. Thanks to the silencer no one heard as he shot the two officers in the head. They fell to the floor and Patrick kicked the door open; hearing a thud as someone was knocked against it and fell to the floor.

"Ops, sorry about that detective Wolfe." Patrick smirked.

Ryan was knocked out on the floor with a bleeding nose. He had heard the sound of something falling to the floor and just as he had moved to open the door it had hit him right in the face. Patrick closed the door and went around Horatio's bed so that he stood with his back towards the wall and his face towards the door. He put the gun at Horatio's temple and shook him to wake him up.

"Wake up lieutenant; it's time for my revenge."

_**Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Horatio felt something against his head as he started to wake up. He moaned low and opened his eyes; whoever he saw it was too blurry to make out and he blinked. A few seconds passed and the picture became more clear, when he recognized the man looking down on him his eyes widened in surprise.

"Finally you wake up, I was almost about to call a nurse and have her help me." Patrick smirked, "Feeling any better since last time we talked?"

"Patrick, whatever you think-"

"Oh, spare me the moral crap, I am going to kill you and then I'm going to kill your boyfriend over there."

Horatio looked over towards the door, but couldn't see anyone. The bed was too far up to see Ryan on the floor.

"Oh, that's right, you can't see him." Patrick chuckled, "I forgot about that. Well, he's on the floor with a bleeding nose and what I believe to be a black eye."

Horatio licked his dry lips. He still had an infection from the gunshot wound so nicely given to him by Patrick. His fever had gone down some, but not enough for Horatio to be feeling anywhere near okay.

Patrick pulled the guest chair closer to the bed with one hand, while the other hand held the gun aimed at Horatio's temple. Patrick knew that even as sick, Horatio was quick and if he lost his concentration for even a second the redhead would take control of the situation. Patrick didn't doubt the lieutenants shooting ability even when he was feverish.

"Nice night, huh?" Patrick asked, "Right...you haven't been outside yet. Enough with the small talk I guess; I'm here for a reason."

"Patrick, listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you. Last time I did that I ended up spending 15 years with all the psychos and crazies; 15 years away from my daughter." Patrick growled, "If I listen to you now, I'll be arrested and sentenced to death, but not before the FBI will extract every piece of information they need from me, whichever way they want."

"It's your own fault." Horatio said tiredly.

Patrick glared at the redhead and stood up. Clearly Horatio had triggered something inside him and it was exactly what he wanted. Maybe it would give his team enough time to get to his room or enough time for Ryan to wake up. It could, of course, also make Patrick kill him quicker, but it was a risk he had to take.

"My fault? It's my fault that I was locked away?"

"You took the deal."

"You persuaded me."

"But it was always your own free will to do so. I didn't force you." Horatio said and then coughed, "And it could have been worse."

"Oh really?"

"You could have still been in jail. You chose to take the deal and for that you got a lesser sentence." Horatio said.

He was so tired; completely exhausted and it took all his will power just to stay awake. Surely, somebody would have to know that Patrick was here by now.

"Alright... good point. But that doesn't change the fact that you ruined my life." Patrick said, "If it wasn't for your fucking deal I would have been in jail, yes, but not considered crazy. And my parents wouldn't have been so disappointed that they didn't tell my daughter who I was."

"It's not my fault. You pretended to be schizo." Horatio said, although he blamed himself for what had happened.

He knew how hard it was to live a life and have a child that didn't even know you. His situation with Kyle had been different, yet similar in some ways to Patrick's.

"Say you're sorry." Patrick said.

"What?"

"Say you're sorry and I will let you live."

"No, you won't." Horatio said, starting to feel dizzy.

The room was spinning and he just wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. If he did, then he couldn't keep an eye on Patrick; at least by looking at him he could read the other man's face and tell what he was thinking to some degree.

A psychopath like Patrick wasn't interested in hearing Horatio say that he was sorry (he just wanted to know that he had made a man like Horatio say it), or even interested in his daughter. The only reason Patrick wanted his daughter to know who he was, was because he could then control her. Horatio had no doubt that if Patrick's child got to live with him then he would use her for his illegal affairs.

"Say it or pretty boy dies." Patrick growled and aimed the gun at Ryan.

Horatio swallowed hard and closed his eyes just for a second. Patrick grinned and walked to the foot of the bed. He aimed at Ryan and Horatio's pulse started beating faster.

In the meantime, while Patrick was busy looking at Horatio, Ryan stirred. He heard voices and recognized them as his lover's and Patrick. Opening one eye, Ryan could see a gun aimed at him and Horatio awake in the bed.

Carefully Ryan reached to his back with one hand; he had a gun there and if he could just get it without Patrick knowing, then he could shoot him.

"Say it or Wolfe dies and this time he will _really_ die." Patrick said.

**-I-**

"Run Walter!" Kyle exclaimed.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw the CSI panting as he ran after him. They had to take the stairs to Horatio's room because all the elevators had been shut off. When it had become clear, and it had been quickly, that Patrick had used the fire alarm to gain access to Horatio, all elevators had been shut off and as police searched thoroughly every floor of the hospital (just in case Patrick was trying to escape). Kyle and Walter were on their way to the redhead's room.

"Kid, I don't usually run in stairs." Walter panted.

"Come on, you can do it!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Walter was a quick runner, but he hated using the stairs. As they reached the fifth floor where Horatio's room was, Walter pulled Kyle behind him and got his gun out of his holster. From the stairwell they could see the two officers outside Horatio's room; they were both lying dead on the floor.

"He's already in the room." Kyle said.

Walter felt a rush of panic as he realized that Patrick would have already had enough time to kill Horatio and Ryan and leave the floor. He moved quickly but quietly towards the room; Kyle staying close behind him.

"Don't make any bald moves, Kyle." Walter whispered, "Let me handle the situation."

Kyle nodded. Walter knew that if he got the chance Kyle might try to be a hero, but Walter had no intentions of letting the young man risk his own life.

Suddenly a shot was heard and Walter pulled Kyle behind a corner. His gun aimed in front of him. They had heard someone fall to the floor, but then nothing reached their ears but silence.

"We have to go, what if he shot my dad!" Kyle whispered.

When he tried to move passed the big man, Walter pushed him back against the wall.

"Don't move." He said sternly.

Walter walked towards the room, keeping his gun steady. He saw the handle of the door turn and he stopped. The door opened and Ryan peeked outside, his nose bloody and one of his eyes swollen shut.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"What took me so long? Are you crazy?" Walter asked, as he put his gun away, "I had to run up the stairs to get here with Mister-I-am-a-fucking-marathon-runner over there."

Kyle peeked out from behind the corner and when he saw Ryan he rushed towards the room. Ryan opened the door wider and nodded an okay for Kyle to see his father. Walter guided Ryan towards the bench outside the room and called for a nurse. He heard the elevator move and then people running towards them.

"Wolfe!" Eric exclaimed, as he came running towards his friends, "What happened?"

"Patrick kicked the door open in my face." Ryan said, "I shot him in the leg and then kicked him in the head, he's inside, unconscious."

"And H?" Eric asked.

"He's fine. Except I think he's falling asleep."

"Yeah, the fever is taking its toll on him, of course." Walter said.

Eric entered the room to find Kyle hugging his father. Horatio looked tiredly at Eric and smiled a small smile. Eric went to check that Patrick was still alive. Within seconds the room was swarming with doctors and nurses; checking over both Horatio and Patrick. Eric went with the doctors as they wheeled Patrick to the OR to operate on his leg.

"He killed Officer Llaga and Martinez." Ryan sighed.

A nurse had put two sheets over the two officers. Walter sighed sadly; Llaga and Martinez had been on the force for over twenty years.

"They didn't even have time to grab their guns." Walter said.

"Thank you for saving my dad." Kyle said and gave Ryan a hug.

"I wouldn't hesitate for a second to do it." Ryan smiled, "Now, I seriously need someone to check if my nose is broken."

"You look like hell." Walter said.

"Why thank you Walter, I can always count on you to be so kind." Ryan snorted.

"Anytime man, anytime." Walter grinned and patted his friend's back.

**-I-**

"It's not over, Kyle." Ryan sighed.

Ryan and Kyle were sitting at Horatio's bedside, waiting for Penny and Roger to show up. It was already a new day and after spending the whole night by the redhead's side, as his fever had taken yet another turn for the worse, they were now looking forward to Roger and Penny taking over. Nobody wanted to leave Horatio alone yet.

"I can't wait to get back here though." Kyle said.

"Let's get a shower, a change of clothes and some sleep in a real bed first." Ryan yawned.

Kyle nodded. Patrick had been operated on and was now sedated and handcuffed to a bed in a room on another floor. He had four cops watching him and the FBI waiting to interrogate him. The team had finished the case and it seemed like everyone could finally take a break. The only cloud on the horizon was Horatio's fever and infection, as well as the coming trial for Patrick; although that wouldn't start until a few months.

"What happens to Patrick now?" Kyle asked.

"He'll be kept in custody and interrogated by both the MDPD and the FBI." Ryan said.

"Will he be able to make a deal with the FBI and be set free again?"

"No, he's too big a risk for that. Besides, MDPD wouldn't let them do that." Ryan said, "You know what his biggest mistake was today when he tried to shoot H?"

"That he didn't count on you?"

"No; greed. He was greedy when it came to time; he thought he had all the time in the world to do it." Ryan said, "He thought he had enough time to talk to your dad, kill him and escape."

"And he didn't think about all the cops swarming the building or you waking up." Kyle smirked, "I must say I'm glad he was greedy."

"Me too; it reminds of all the _ifs_ in life. If only he hadn't wasted time doing nothing, if only he hadn't wasted time with forcing Horatio to choose between us." Ryan said, "A lot of criminals are like that; they waste time putting together the most elaborate plans they can think of, only to realize that it was the simplest task that could have made them successful criminals."

"My dad told me that once; he said not all well-thought-out plans are smart, sometimes the smart thing is to take the easy way." Kyle said.

"Well, it's true." Ryan yawned again.

There was a knock on the door and Roger entered with Penny. The young woman gave her boyfriend a kiss and when Roger and Ryan went "Ooo", Kyle blushed.

"Are you okay to stay here for a while?" He asked.

"Sure. Me and Roger can talk about all the embarrassing stuff you and Ryan did before I knew you." Penny grinned.

"What stuff?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Roger and Penny smirked.

"Go along now and come back when you're well rested. Calleigh and Eric said they would be by in a few hours, so we can come by the house then." Roger said.

"Alright, see you then." Ryan said.

Kyle gave Penny a goodbye kiss and then left. Horatio opened his eyes when the door closed.

"So what are those embarrassing things you're talking about?" He asked with a tired smile.

_**Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews!**

He was walking down the beach as his four legged friend came running towards with him a stick in her mouth. She let go of the stick right at his feet and he threw it away again. Horatio smiled and chuckled and Cassie happily wagged her tail and came back with the stick once again.

"How you can love something like this I don't understand, but if it makes you happy I will throw it I guess." Horatio grinned and threw the stick once more.

It had been two months since the attack from Patrick Yates and he had healed; as had Ryan and Kyle. Horatio had been on sick leave for a while and probably been a pain in the ass towards his lover and son, but he had been back at work for a few weeks now and was his usual happy self.

Maybe even more so today since Calleigh and Eric were in the hospital. They were awaiting the birth of their child; three weeks early, but still close enough to the due for it to be safe.

"Cassie!" Horatio called.

The golden retriever came running toward him; this time without the stick (she must have decided it wasn't fun anymore). Horatio sat down in the sand and Cassie slumped down next to him, leaning against his body. Horatio sighed and scratched his dog's head.

"It should be illegal to be awake at this hour." A voice said.

Horatio smiled and glanced back at his lover as the young man approached him. A quilt wrapped around him and sleepy eyes.

"Then by all means arrest me officer Wolfe." Horatio grinned.

Ryan snorted and sat down next to his older lover. He put his head on Horatio's shoulder and shuddered as the cold morning breeze ruffled his hair.

"We have to get up in three hours and help my mom move to her new place." Ryan mumbled.

"We're already awake."

"You might be, but I'm not. This is how I sleep walk on the weekends." Ryan yawned.

Horatio chuckled. Ryan's mother and he had bonded quite well over the last two months. Melinda was in the process of divorcing Ryan's father, although she hadn't signed any papers yet, since deep inside she was still hoping for Charles to come around and change.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I'm looking forward to seeing mom." Ryan said, "She's really changed; she happier and I never knew that woman could bake such good cookies."

"Oh, so that's why you are helping her move today; you want cookies." Horatio teased.

"Hey! I'm helping because... uh... well, yeah I want cookies and she's an old woman."

"Don't let her hear you say that she'll have your head on a plate."

Ryan grinned and leaned forward to give his lover a kiss. Horatio pulled him closer and soon Ryan found himself on his back in the sand, the cold breeze forgotten and Cassie looking at the two men as if they were crazy for going at it again; and on the beach no less.

Horatio grinded against the younger man and Ryan gasped when he felt the redhead's hard arousal press into his own hardening length.

"Uh god, I am so glad we have this beach for ourselves." Ryan moaned.

"Yes, imagine the shock our neighbors would have gotten if they had seen us now."

Horatio kissed Ryan again and as he slid his tongue inside the younger man's mouth, his hands tugged his pants down and he wrapped a hand around Ryan's throbbing manhood.

Ryan moaned and thrusted into Horatio's hand. The older man kissed his lover's neck on the same time as Ryan grabbed onto his red hair and grinded his hips against him.

"Somebody is becoming eager." Horatio said as Ryan wrapped his legs around Horatio's waist to pull them closer together.

"This is coming from the man that jumps me for the third day in a row on the beach." Ryan groaned, "Uh god, that's good."

Horatio smirked and pulled off his own pants, (by now Cassie had walked back to the house). Horatio bent down and took his lover's erection into his mouth and sucked on the head. Ryan moaned and bucked his hips against Horatio.

"Uh, faster!"

By the time Horatio was done with the younger man they had had the longest workout of the year.

**-I-**

Melinda was lucky to know so many great men in her life. She didn't break a sweat moving in to her apartment. Ryan, Horatio and Kyle did the heaviest lifting, while Roger, being the oldest of the men, did the lightest. None of them let Melinda help as they worried about her back (which she had previous problems with).

Ryan's was sweating all over and his t-shirt was soaked. Had he known his mother owned so much furniture he would have made sure he was abroad when she was moving so he wouldn't have to help.

"Come on Ryan, I thought you were stronger than this." Kyle teased.

"Kyle, one of these days you're going to get what you deserve." Ryan growled and panted.

Being a former soldier Kyle was quite fit and he seemed to have no problem with lifting Melinda's old sofa. Ryan on the other hand was struggling and when Horatio walked by with a smug lock, as he walked back to the moving van, Ryan glared at him.

"Wipe that smile off your face or you will be spending the night on the couch." Ryan muttered.

"I would talk less and lift more if I were you." Horatio smirked and he walked by back to the house with a box in his arms.

Ryan dropped the couch (which was in the stairs) and as a result so did Kyle. The couch landed hard in the stairs and the legs broke off.

"You have some glue?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I always carry it around with me; you never know when you're going to need to fix some broken couch legs." Kyle smirked.

"Funny." Ryan rolled his eyes, "Why did mom have to move to a place with no elevator?"

"Because she likes stairs?"

"Because she doesn't think." Ryan sighed, "She is going to kill me when she finds out I broke her couch."

"Who is going to die honey?"

Ryan smiled his biggest smile at his mother. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked at her broken old furniture.

"Oh, son that thing doesn't need to go anywhere." She smiled, "I don't know why I didn't throw it away yesterday; I must have forgotten."

Melinda smiled and walked away to show Horatio where to help Roger put some chairs.

"Tell me that she did not just tell us that we carried this ugly thing all the way up here for no reason." Ryan said frustrated.

"I love your mom. She makes you work hard and not be so lazy." Kyle grinned, "Come on let's carry it down."

Ryan sighed and grabbed the couch again. He would have to have a serious talk with his mother about unnecessary work when they were done.

In the meantime Horatio was on the phone with Eric and he could hear Calleigh screaming in the background.

"How is she?" Horatio asked.

"_What does she sound like?_" Eric asked.

"Like she is seriously thinking about shooting you."

"_She is_." Eric said with a shaky voice.

Horatio heard him step out in the hallway. He knew the younger man was nervous about becoming a father for the first time and he wished he could have helped. But since he hadn't experienced child birth himself, it wasn't much he could do.

"_H, tell me I can do this_." Eric sighed.

"Eric, you know you can do this. You are going to be a wonderful father."

"_And what if I screw up?_"

"You won't. Now, get back inside and help Calleigh."

"_I hate to see her hurt like this_."

"I know, but the best thing you can do is to be by her side." Horatio smiled.

He talked some more to Eric and then they hung up. Poor Calleigh had been in labor for eight hours already. Horatio went down the stairs again just in time to see Kyle and Ryan carry the kitchen table upstairs.

"Eric and Cal doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's a bit nervous and she's pissed, but other than that fine." Horatio said.

"Remind me never to have children." Kyle said, "If Penny screams the way women do in movies I'm not sure I would be able to handle it."

"Kyle, I expect at least six grandchildren."

When the young man went pale the others burst out laughing and Kyle muttered something unintelligible. He and Penny hadn't really talked children yet; they hadn't been together long enough. But he wanted some off his own and he definitely wanted his father to become a grandfather some day.

Roger grabbed a box and went up the stairs behind his son and Kyle. Melinda handed Horatio a box and then froze. Horatio frowned and turned around. Across the street stood none other than Charles Wolfe.

"You want me to go?" Horatio asked.

"No." Melinda said, "I'm not sure I can see him alone."

Horatio nodded. Charles walked over and he looked... sad. Horatio had always seen him when he was angry, but he wasn't surprised by Charles's emotions. He had basically lost his wife and his son.

"Melinda. Horatio." Charles greeted.

"Charles." Horatio said, "I'll just step away a little bit."

He made sure he stood close enough so that Melinda felt safe, yet far away enough for them to not feel like he was intruding. Melinda jumped out of the van and looked at her husband. He seemed to have aged ten years since she had left; no doubt because of the stress over the last few months.

"What can I do for you Charles?" She asked.

"I know that there is no point in asking you to come back." Charles said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe get the chance to talk to Ryan too."

"I don't think today is a good day."

"Probably not." Charles sighed, "But I had to try."

"Oh, Charles." Melinda said.

"I'm trying to change Melinda. I am truly trying. For your sake and Ryan's. I don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing I lost the only family I had." Charles said, "But I also realize the need for me to respect your need to be alone."

"Charles, you are my husband and I love you." Melinda said, "But we can't go on like this."

"I know."

"If you are going to continue being a homophobic then I will never come back. I have changed too and because I was willing to change I got our son back." Melinda said.

"I'm trying to change. It will just take time."

"I don't want to tell you how to live your life. It's not my place to do so." Melinda said, "All I ask is that you think of what you stand to lose if you don't change. I am glad that you're trying."

"You think Ryan will ever talk to me again."

"Yes."

"Can you ask him to maybe... contact me and we can talk?"

"I'll see what I can do." Melinda said, "If you want to accept him, you have to accept the man he loves too."

Charles glanced at Horatio and nodded. He wasn't completely comfortable with Horatio and Ryan being together yet, but he was desperately trying to be. Deep inside he knew Horatio was a good man to his boy.

"I'll come by some day perhaps." He said and turned to leave.

"Do that." Melinda smiled.

"Bye Melinda." Charles said and he walked away a few steps before stopping and turning around, "Horatio?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of my boy."

"I will." Horatio said.

When Charles got in to his car and drove away, Melinda let the tears fall and Horatio embraced her. She had become a bit like a mother figure since he had been shot; she had helped care for him when he had been healing and she understood the family background Horatio had. Melinda had really changed back in to the woman she once been; before she met Charles.

"It's okay." Horatio said, "That went well."

"Yes. He's already changed; I didn't see any anger in his eyes, which is a good sign." Melinda sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Yes, it is." Horatio smiled.

Just then Ryan and Kyle came down. He wondered what was going on and Melinda said she would talk to him later.

**-I-**

With balloons and some flowers Horatio and Ryan walked through the hospital hallways. They found the right room and knocked on the door before entering. Calleigh and Eric smiled at them. After 14 hours of labor baby Duquesne Delko was finally here.

Horatio handed Eric the balloons and Ryan handed Calleigh the flowers. In Calleigh's arms lay a little bundle of joy.

"You want to hold him?" Calleigh asked.

"Absolutely." Horatio grinned.

She handed Horatio his godson and the redhead smiled. He saw a flash and knew that photo crazy Eric had taken a photo of him. Ryan caressed the boy's brown hair and the baby squirmed.

"What's his name?" Horatio asked.

"William Duquesne Delko." Eric smiled, "6,5 pounds and 19 inches."

"Hello William. You sure look like your father." Horatio said, "Except for the lips, those are your mother's."

William opened his eyes and kicked with his little legs. Horatio wished he could have experienced this with Kyle. After a while he handed William over to Ryan and the young man looked a bit terrified when he held his "nephew".

"Oh wow, um... hi William." He said nervously.

The others laughed. Ryan soon got used to holding the baby and he actually enjoyed it very much. William seemed to like him too because he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

"So congrats mommy and daddy, how does it feel?" Horatio asked.

"Surreal." Calleigh said, "Everything has changed now; for the better of course."

"You know that being the godfather means you have to change diapers." Eric smirked.

"I believe being the oldest one here I can let that responsibility pass over to Ryan."

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from William to his friends and lover.

"Wait, what?" He asked, "Did someone say diaper?"

"Yes, you get to change him." Horatio said.

"I think I'll pass." Ryan said, his OCD taking over.

He had his OCD pretty much under control, but diaper duty was not for him. He had had friends whom had babies before and he knew how extremely disgusting a newborn's diaper could be.

"I guess that leaves you for diaper duty then, H." Eric grinned.

"It can't be worse than some of most gruesome crime scenes." Horatio shrugged.

"You'll see." Calleigh grinned.

Horatio and Ryan didn't stay very long; they could see that both new parents were tired and wanted to spend some time alone with their son. On the way home Ryan wondered is Charles had been as happy as Eric was when he was born. He guessed he had been; Charles had after all been completely devoted to Ryan his whole life.

"I think I'll have Kyle change a diaper too; he should learn." Horatio said.

"Maybe William will pee on him." Ryan chuckled.

"That would be priceless."

"Next time we visit and Kyle tags along I'll have the camera ready." Ryan grinned, "We could win ten thousand dollars with it."

"You're evil." Horatio grinned, "I love it."

Ryan laughed.

_**Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review!**

"Achoo!"

Ryan tensed and turned around to look at Horatio. His lover had, as usual, entered the break room without making a sound and nearly scared Ryan to death with his sudden sneeze.

"Achoo!"

Horatio grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and blew his nose. Ryan continued just staring at his lover.

"What?" Horatio asked, as he slumped down in a chair.

Ryan handed the redhead a cup of coffee and sat down across the table from him. It was still early in the morning and no else from the team was at work yet. It was going to be another busy week as they were short of two members. Calleigh was on maternity leave and Eric had taken two weeks of paternity leave to spend time with their son William during his first days in the world. He had another week left at home before he came back, but even then they were one person short. So Horatio had the job of finding a temporary replacement for Calleigh and he had a few good candidates.

"Achoo!"

"Oh, for god's sake stop sneezing!" Ryan exclaimed, feeling his OCD creeping up on him.

"I can't. My nose is itching and I think I might have a cold."

"What was your first clue? The runny nose, your feverish body or your bloodshot eyes?" Ryan asked.

Horatio rolled his eyes and reached over to grab the younger man's hand, when he it jerked away.

"Don't give me the bug." Ryan warned.

"Afraid to get a cold?"

"I hate being sick. I hate it more than you do and that's saying something." Ryan said.

Horatio shrugged and coughed. Ryan slowly slid his chair further away from the table and Horatio rolled his eyes at his lover. It was no secret that anyone sick had to stay far away from Ryan, especially since he had been puked on by William a few days earlier. He hadn't become sick, but he had been hysterical about getting a stomach bug. In certain periods of time Ryan's OCD would get a bit worse and other times it was barely noticable.

"You should go home." Ryan said.

"Absolutely not."

"We can manage without you."

"Ryan, we have three murder cases, a rape case, two robberies, one attempted murder and we still have evidence left to process from the bombing case a week ago." Horatio said, "I can't leave."

"You have paperwork to take care of too."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Horatio groaned.

The door opened and Walter walked in, he sneezed and Ryan glared at his friend. It was the cold season and for once Ryan Wolfe was not sick; he intended to keep it that way.

"Good morning." Walter said.

"Morning." Horatio said.

"Don't go anywhere near me today." Ryan said.

Walter grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to his boss. He looked at Ryan and then at Horatio, whom just shrugged.

"Afraid to get a little sick?" He teased.

"Not afraid, just really not in the mood to have a cold." Ryan said.

"You're afraid." Walter smirked.

"Am not."

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, right."

"I am not."

"You are.

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Boys!" Horatio exclaimed, "It's too early in the morning to listen to you two argue about if Ryan is scared or not."

"You are like a little girl sometimes." Walter grinned.

"H! Defend me!" Ryan whined.

"Walter stop teasing Ryan and Ryan stop whining." Horatio said and then sneezed again.

"I'm going somewhere people are not sick." Ryan mumbled and left the room.

Ten minutes later he found out that basically everyone was sick except for him. He was looking out over the island cubicles at the homicide department and everywhere he heard people coughing and sneezing. He told himself to be brave and stop being a chicken so he went over to Frank's desk.

"Hey Ryan, what can I do for you?"

"We need to go over our murder case." Ryan said, "And stay as far away from me as you can; I don't want to get sick."

"Afraid of a little cold, huh?" Frank smirked.

"I am not afraid." Ryan muttered.

Frank just chuckled and pulled out some case files.

**-I-**

Natalia looked at Ryan. Ryan looked back. They were going through a murder crime scene from two days ago again to see if they had missed anything. The only thing left to do was to search was the dumpster outside the club where the victim had been murdered.

"As a senior officer I can order you to get in that dumpster and search for vital evidence." Ryan said, which wasn't a lie.

"Yeah, but as a man you should do it and not force a woman to get her new shiny shoes dirty." Natalia said.

Both of them were hoping not to be the ones having to search through the dumpster; it was never a part of the job anyone wanted.

"We have shoe protection for that kind of thing and body suits." Ryan said.

"You are so dead after this." Natalia sighed and looked at the overfilled container.

There was food everywhere and dirty clothes, kitchen utensils and dead animals. Not to mention the smell was almost unbearable.

"Oh pretty please Ryan? I went dumpster diving last time."

"Yes, but that was on a case with Walter not me."

"Please." Natalia begged and gave Ryan her most innocent look.

Ryan sighed. He thought he was immune to looks like that after being together with Horatio for so long; lord knew that man could make even the toughest people weak at the knees with his innocent puppy-eyes and sweet face.

"Alright, alright. But you owe me big time after this." Ryan groaned and put on the body suit.

"I'll give you my mother's recipe for chicken soup; guaranteed to keep you healthy." Natalia smiled, "And not get any sick bugs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you think I haven't had a cold for the last four years?"

"Natalia I love you." Ryan said and happily jumped down the dumpster.

Horatio walked up Natalia and told her about what the neighbors to the club had said.

"Walter is inside the club processing the bathrooms. But he and I will need to move on to that murder at Little Havana in a while." Horatio said.

"Okay. Ryan is looking for evidence in the dumpster."

"You got him to do it by offering to let him have your mother's recipe for chicken soup, huh?"

"Yes, it has kept you healthy until you stopped taking it this year." Natalia said.

Horatio sneezed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, no offense to your mother but..."

"It tastes like shit, I know." Natalia chuckled.

"I wouldn't use those words, but yes." Horatio grinned and then sneezed again, "However, I am now willing to have some of it."

"I'll call her and see if she can bring some for lunch." Natalia said.

"Nat! I love you! I just found what looks like a second murder weapon and guess what; it's laying in a pile of dog shit." Ryan exclaimed.

"And you love me for that?"

"No!" Ryan growled, "Dammit, why did I agree to this?"

Natalia and Horatio chuckled. Horatio then had to leave with Walter.

**-I-**

Horatio was in his office talking to state attorney Rebecca Nevins. She had come by with some rather disturbing news and it would most likely make Horatio's nightmares return. Although, he had known for a long time that eventually this day would come.

"When does the trial begin?" He asked.

"Two weeks." Rebecca said, "I don't expect it to last very long; the evidence is solid and no jury in the world will set Patrick Yates free."

Horatio nodded. Patrick Yates had a good lawyer, but anyone was a fool if they didn't admit the fact that Rebecca was one hell of an attorney too. She was good at her job and Horatio didn't doubt that she would win the case. What was troubling him were the testimonies.

"I have to testify." He said.

"Yes, and Ryan and Kyle too."

"I don't want to put my son through this."

"He's already given me to the ok to do it." Rebecca said.

"You talked to him before me?"

"No, he came to me."

Horatio sighed and slumped down in his chair. Rebecca knew it would be hard for the lieutenant to testify as the victim of a crime, but he needed to do it. She was certain she could win without anyone testifying, but it would make it a weaker case.

"I'll talk to Ryan." Horatio said.

"Do that." Rebecca said, "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Horatio said, not sounding convinced.

Rebecca turned to leave just as the door opened and Kyle appeared. He greeted Rebecca and when the woman had left, the young man sat down in the guest chair across his father. He knew the redhead would ask why he had talked to Rebecca without Horatio's consent. And as much as Horatio wanted to protect Kyle by keeping him from testifying, he was also proud that his son would do it.

"Dad, I knew you would try and stop me so that's why I talked to her before you could." Kyle said.

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"I knew how you would react." Kyle said.

"I don't like that you have to take the stand and be questioned by Yates's lawyer." Horatio said.

"I know. But you never back down from doing what is right and neither am I." Kyle said, "I want to see that man behind bars and my testimony will help to make sure he never gets out."

"Do you realize that it will be tough? That Yates's lawyer will ask you questions that you might not want to answer in front of a court room filled of people?" Horatio asked.

"Yes and I am ready for it."

Horatio smiled and patted his son's shoulder. He knew he had to realize that Kyle wasn't a boy anymore. He was a young man and an adult. He had to make his own choices and no matter how much Horatio want to protect him he couldn't control Kyle's life.

"It'll be okay, dad." Kyle smiled.

Horatio nodded and then sneezed. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Ryan looked furiously at his lover.

"You gave me the bug!" He exclaimed, "I got a runny nose and I'm sneezing!"

Kyle bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as Ryan gave his father a tongue lashing and all Horatio could do was to stare at his younger lover.

"Natalia's mom's chicken soup didn't work and now I have a cold too." Ryan growled.

"You have to eat more than two spoons of that soup."

"I ate two bowls of it." Ryan whined, "Dammit, I'm sick."

"It could have been anyone here giving you that bug."

"No, it's you. I don't kiss anyone else here." Ryan mumbled, "Stupid redhead."

"I love you too Ryan." Horatio smirked.

Kyle burst out laughing as Ryan just pouted at his father. Sometimes it was just too hilarious when two grown men acted like kids.

_**Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks very, very much for the reviews!**

Ryan grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut as he was attacked by a big wet tongue and a bad breath. Cassie nipped on his ear and wagged her tail. Ryan groaned and when his face was licked clean he opened his eyes and looked at his dog.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ryan asked, "It's six in the morning and I don't have to get up for another hour.

Cassie barked softly and sat down, staring at her master. Ryan sighed and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked over at his sleeping lover, before looking bag at his four legged friend.

"Why don't you bother him instead?" He asked Cassie.

Cassie just tilted her head to the side and wagged her tail. Ryan groaned and got out of the bed. He put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before walking to the backyard. Once he got out on the beach he felt much better and he smiled as Cassie chased some birds. Today would have been a marvelous day if it wasn't for the fact that it was the last day of trial for Patrick Yates. Horatio and Ryan were going to the courthouse at noon to wait while the jury deliberated. Once Patrick had been convicted and gotten his sentence he would be charged in a federal court as well, for the crimes he had committed that were handled by the FBI. It was safe to say that Patrick would never get out, yet Ryan couldn't help but to worry slightly.

It hadn't been so difficult for Ryan and Kyle to testify; the young man had especially handled it well. However, Horatio had found it harder than expected to meet Patrick in court and Patrick's lawyer had been extra hard on the redhead. Nightmares had been common during the last weeks and perhaps now Horatio could finally get some rest.

"Cassie!" Ryan called and the golden retriever came running towards him.

He petted her and then walked back to the house. The moment he stepped inside he smelled some coffee and he hurried to the kitchen. He found his lover making breakfast and grinned.

"Just what I need after a walk on the beach." He said.

"A walk? You barely moved; you just let Cassie run around." Horatio said amused.

"Well, that's enough for six in the morning." Ryan shrugged and gave the redhead a kiss.

"Ready for today?" Horatio asked.

"Can't wait. I want it to be over with."

"Me too." Horatio sighed.

Ryan kissed the older man's head and then they sat down by the table to enjoy their breakfast.

**-I-**

"What do I do if he throws up?" Walter asked.

"He's not going to."

"He could. Babies do that sometimes and he has done it to me before."

Eric rolled his eyes. His son William was six weeks old and he had had take him to work since Calleigh had a dentist appointment that would take a few hours and it would be hard to look after William during that time. Eric, whom had to process a car in the garage, had hoped that Walter would look after William. Though it seemed as if the big man was as squeamish as Ryan when it came to dirty diapers and baby puke.

"I'll take him." A voice said from the door.

Eric and Walter looked at Horatio, their savior, and Eric handed the baby boy over to his godfather. William squirmed and smiled at Horatio.

"Thanks H. I can't take care of him down in the garage, I'll be too dirty and the'll be so much noise he won't be able to sleep." Eric said, "And Walter is just being a sissy."

"Hey!"

"It's okay. I always like taking care of William." Horatio smiled, "But only until noon, then Ryan and I are going to the courthouse."

"I'll be done by then." Eric said.

"And if you're not Natalia can take him." Walter said, "Last time I held William he puked on me... three times."

Horatio and Eric just chuckled and shook their heads. Horatio went to his office with William, while Eric went to the garage where Natalia was already waiting for him. While Horatio was doing paperwork he held the boy against his chest with one arm as he slept. It was a quiet day in the lab and after three hours no one had yet to knock on Horatio's office door.

When the baby cooed Horatio looked down into his brown eyes and smiled. He put his finger in William's hand and he squeezed it.

"I guess nobody needs to see me today, huh?" Horatio said, "Very rare."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil." Horatio muttered as the door opened to reveal Calleigh.

She blonde smiled and Horatio stood up. She first hugged her boss and friend before Horatio handed William over to her. Being a mother suited Calleigh perfectly and she was adorable with a baby in her arms. Eric had been nervous about being a father at first, but he was probably the most fun father a child could have.

"So how was it at the dentist?" Horatio asked.

"Horrible." Calleigh sighed, "I am never going back."

Horatio chuckled. William looked sadly at him, as if he didn't want to be with his mother at the moment. Horatio caressed his head and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a shame you didn't get to experience this with Kyle. You would have been such a good father." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, I wish I could have been there." Horatio said, "But I can make up for it when he gets kids."

"True." Calleigh smiled, "Well, I need to get going. We have a party to plan after all."

"Shouldn't we wait to party after we know the verdict?"

"Well, it's not really a party, just dinner with friends. And we all know what the verdict will be. No jury in the world would set Patrick Yates free."

"Alright, I guess that's true." Horatio said.

Calleigh could see how tired he was and she patted his shoulder.

"After this you and Ryan take a vacation and get some rest. You need it." She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Horatio grinned.

Horatio walked out with Calleigh and William. He then went back to his office for some lunch before he had to get Ryan and go to the courthouse. He was already beginning to get nervous. There was always an element of doubt in a court case. What if they jury set Patrick free? What if... Although, the evidence was airtight one could never be sure.

**-I-**

Horatio sat on a bench outside the courtroom, while Ryan was pacing in front of him. The Chief had come by for a moment to say hi and see how the two men were doing. Some FBI agents had chatted with them for a while as well. Now there was a silence in the hallways that Horatio had never experienced before. Barely anyone was around and those who were there were so silent.

"This is crazy; they've been deliberating for three hours!" Ryan growled, "How long can it take to find a murderer guilty?"

"Ryan, calm down."

"I can't calm down! Not until I know the verdict. Dammit, H, he is as guilty as the sky is blue."

"I know and I trust that the jury will make the right decision." Horatio said.

"People are never reliable. We should know that after working so many years as cops." Ryan said, "What if they find him not guilty?"

"Then he will be judged in a federal court."

"Yeah, but not for murder or attempted murder."

"But with the federal crimes he has committed he won't get out anyway." Horatio said.

"You're right, I just... I guess it's easy for us to see him as guilty. Someone in the jury probably has doubts and that it why it's taking so long." Ryan sighed and sat down next to his lover.

Horatio grabbed the younger man's hand and Ryan smiled. He leaned his head against the redhead's shoulder and closed his eyes. After what seemed like forever, but was really just ten minutes, everyone was called back into the courtroom.

It seemed like a blur for Ryan as the jury came back, the judge and Patrick. The foreman handed the bailiff the note with their verdict on it and the bailiff handed it to the judge. Judge Janice Eckhart read the note. Ryan wasn't sure if he was breathing any longer. He couldn't hear what anybody was saying; he could only stare at the foreman. He said something and then people were talking. He looked over at his lover and saw relief.

"He was found guilty?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Horatio said.

Ryan smiled and leaned over to kiss the redhead. People were talking louder now and Judge Eckhart ordered everyone to become silent. She often sentenced people right away and this was no exception. She also seemed relieved to hear that after three hours and ten minutes of deliberation Patrick Yates had been found guilty on all accounts; two murders, one attempted murder and two attempted murders on police officers.

"Mister Yates, what you have done is pure evil and I have no doubt in my mind that you would do it again if you could." Judge Eckhart said, "After this you will be directly transported to a federal prison where you will wait for your federal trial to begin."

Patrick glared at the Judge.

"With the power invested in my I will hereby sentence you." Judge Eckhart said and paused for a moment, "I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole."

Ryan's smiled faltered and he frowned. He wasn't usually a supporter of the death penalty, but he had thought for sure that Patrick would be sentenced to it. Horatio smiled though and Ryan looked confused at him.

"Judge Eckhart knows that he will suffer more by spending the rest of his life in jail, and in no doubt in solitary confinement, rather than to have him die and thereby not have to suffer for what he did." Horatio explained.

"Through death he would be set free." Ryan said.

"Exactly."

There was some commotion heard as the guards struggled to pull Yates out of the room. Patrick looked at Horatio and glared. Horatio smirked back.

**-I-**

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted. The team was having dinner at Calleigh and Eric's house. Kyle, Penny, Roger, Charles and Melinda were also there. They were not only celebrating that Patrick had been found guilty but also that the case was finally over with and they could all forget about him.

Ryan looked over at Charles and Melinda. The two of them were slowly finding their way back to the each other and hadn't gone through with the divorce. Charles was accepting Ryan and Horatio more and more every day and although he probably would never be comfortable with them kissing each other in front of him, he had no problem to spend time with them. Charles and Horatio were even getting along great.

Penny and Kyle were living together and had something to tell Horatio. Something everybody else had already guessed. Ryan looked around at his friends and his family. Everybody was happy. He looked at Charles and the old man smiled at his son. For Ryan Charles would always be his father, but so would Roger. The two of them were fine with "sharing" Ryan.

"I want to make a toast to Judge Eckhart; she truly is one of the best." Frank said.

Everyone toasted for that. And smirked, knowing that Frank had a little crush on Eckhart.

"Why don't you ask her out, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, she's single." Natalia smirked.

"Nah, I don't stand a chance."

"You do. She likes bald men from Texas." Alexx said, "Her last two husbands were both from there and both bald."

"See! You got a chance." Horatio said and nudged his friend playfully.

"Not a great past though; two ex-husbands." Roger said.

"I looked her up though; the first husband was a high school sweetheart that she was only married to for two years." Natalia said, "And the second one was a Las Vegas marriage that lasted one year."

"Sounds like an impulse woman." Ryan said, "Adventurous."

"One wouldn't think so though because she's so stern-looking and tough." Alexx said.

"Kind of like H then." Eric teased.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, you look stern and tough and can stare any criminal into a confession, but then you melt like an ice cream in the sun when Ryan is around." Calleigh said.

"Not to mention you're not so tough when Alexx gets mad at you." Walter said.

"Alexx is dangerous." Horatio said.

"I agree." Frank said.

The team laughed. They ate their BBQ dinner and talked. Then it was time for dessert and Kyle stood up and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so um... Penny and I got some news." Kyle said and then turned to look at his father, "Dad... you're going to be a grandfather."

The team cheered and Kyle got lots of pats on the back as the news hit Horatio. He was stunned for a moment and then smirked and pulled his son in for a hug.

"Congratulations." He said and then hugged Penny too, "How far along are you?"

"Three months." Penny smiled, "A complete surprise and probably a bit of an accident."

"I was an accident too and see how nice I turned out to be." Calleigh grinned and the team chuckled.

Horatio beamed like a lighthouse. Kyle told them that Ryan would become the godfather and that it was time that he got used to babies, because even though he wasn't going to be a grandfather, he would be almost like one. Ryan offered to babysit William anytime as a preparation for when the baby arrived.

Later that evening most people had left. Horatio hugged his son and Penny goodbye. Charles pulled Ryan in for a hug, which was something he had never done when Ryan had been growing up and still rarely did.

"Are you and mom going to her place?" Ryan asked.

Charles and Melinda still lived in different homes, but it was only a matter of time before they moved back in with each other.

"Yes." Charles smiled, "I want to thank you for giving me another chance Ryan. And you too Horatio."

"Everybody deserves a second chance." Ryan said, "And you also gave us a second chance."

"We're family, Charles." Horatio said.

"Well, if you need any baby tips you just ask me and Melinda." Charles grinned, "And tell Kyle and Penny to give us a call if they need it too."

"Something tells me that they will be reading every book available on the subject." Horatio smiled and shook the older man's hand, "But we might call for some help."

Charles shook Horatio's hand and then left with Melinda and Roger. Horatio and Ryan were the only ones left and went to the back porch to help Eric and Calleigh clean up. The day marked a new beginning as a family. The nightmare was over and a new life was starting for everyone in the big family.

"I love you." Ryan said.

"I love you too." Horatio smiled and gave the younger man a kiss.

After that day things worked fast. Charles and Melinda eventually moved back with each other. Frank asked Judge Eckhart out on a date and things were going great for them. Six months after the party and four days after her due date, Penny gave birth to a baby girl named Kelly Harmon. Penny and Kyle eventually got married and had three more daughters and a baby boy that they named after grandpa Horatio.

A year after Patrick's conviction, Horatio and Ryan got married in New York, with a ceremony in Miami. Best men were Eric and Kyle. They lived happily in their beach house with their dog Cassie.

_**The End! Please review**_

**After having a hard time coming up with ideas for the story I decided to end it. This is also the end of this series. ****I will take a break before posting my new story called **_**The Stalker**_**; the summary goes:**

_**A new detective is in town. And a new criminal. Both are interested in the same man; single-father Horatio Caine.**_

**A big thanks to all of you that read and reviewed!**


End file.
